Just a Governess OLD VERSION
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Sara Riley dies in a car accident. She is then sent to Soul Society to live in the Rukongai. Desperate to use her skills as a teacher and homeless, she seeks a job to support herself. But where she finds one may change her life forever. ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Also, I will say that I have put Rukia up as one with Byakuya because she will be one of the main characters, NOT because it's a pairing. Don't send me reviews saying I've misplaced it. You'll see why.

Chapter 1 -The start of a Journey

* * *

><p>You might think that, after being sent to Soul Society, I would have a better life. I was promised that by the soul-reaper who sent me here. I'd rather be alive, in the human world than be here, in the Rukon District. They say that the living world is the worst kind of hell, I beg to differ.<p>

I died in a car accident. It had been a very long day and the traffic had been heavy. After a while, my eyes had started to become heavy after spending three hours being in the car. When they closed, that was the last time I would ever close them as a human. When I woke up next, I thought that I was alive, but I found it very hard to breath. I also felt very dazed. I sat up and found that I was sitting on the pavement. I rubbed my head and looked down. At first I thought that I was imagining it, but I noticed that there was a short chain on my chest. I felt fear like none other, "Where am I," I whispered. I stood up and turned my head. I screamed in terror. There was my car crushed against the car in front and there was a car crushed into the back of mine. I took a closer look at my car and saw my body. It was beyond recognition. Blood was everywhere and I could tell that my body had been crushed. My white hair was covered in blood and my blue eyes were open, even in death. I shivered in disgust. The other two drivers were injured but alive.

"Is the girl dead," I heard a paramedic ask to another.

"I'm afraid so..." he said gravely. I could see them searching for for some sort of identification. They picked up my purse from my bag that somehow survived the crash and opened it up. My purse was the first to come out. It had my driving licence inside and other pieces of identification.

"Her name is Sara Riley, aged twenty one, an English teacher."

That's right, I was an English teacher. Well, I was a trainee, just coming to the end of my university course. I had been sent to Japan from England to have experience in teaching foreign children. I stood there frozen with fear. I wondered what was going to happen to me. I thought that it would have been better to stay with my body, but I felt the inexplicable urge to run, to run as if my life...no...my soul depended on it.

My chest felt tight and my ability to breath left something to be desired. The sun had completely set and it was very dark, with the exception of a few flickering street lights. I needed to get out of there and tell my host family. But of cause, I was now dead. How could I tell them that I was dead? But I didn't think of that at the time.

I ran towards the house and noticed a man standing at the door. He was a policeman. The door opened and said something; I couldn't quite hear it. My host mother, Keiko Watanabe, broke down into tears after all the colour had drained out of her face. She treated me like a daughter and had accepted me into the family. I was a Watanabe in all but name. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for me. She was truly a loving person. Takahiro Watanabe, her husband, was the same. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met. He, too, treated me like a daughter. My own parents had disowned me after I refuse to be the heir of their business. They were good parents, weren't they?

After seeing that, I ran again and refused to look back. Tears ran down my cheeks. I stopped when I reached the park, "Goodbye.." I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a stomping sound and something raw. It was so inhuman. I swallowed and looked around in every direction, desperately trying to look for the source of the noise. Deciding to run, I continued to search. However, as I ran deeper into the park, I gave a piercing scream as my eyes laid up on a strange figure. That was the source of the stomping sound. It was a monster.

"Well, well, well..." the monster rasped, "What's a tasty a tasty soul like you doing out on a night like this? Oh, let me guess...you want to be eaten!" the monster tried to grab at me. I managed to jump back just in time. I landed on my behind.

"Ow...that hurt..." I groaned. I was surprised that I could still feel pain. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I felt like a coward, but it was all I could do. I had no weapons nor any special powers to help me defeat that thing. To my horror, it had followed me. Despite it's gigantic size, it was still quick.

"Don't run, little soul," it rasped in a mocking way, "I promise I'll be gentle."

I refused to stop, despite the monster's "promise". I wasn't going up be eaten by that thing. I ran and I ran, not daring to stop. Nevertheless, I was too slow. A huge hand grabbed my small body and lifted it up. I screamed a piercing scream and pounded at it's hand, trying in vain to escape.

"What are you," I gasped. The monster threw back it's head and laughed.

"You don't know? Well, I suppose it's good manners," he jeered, "Yes, I'm a hollow."

"A hollow? What the heck is that," I blurted.

"You're looking at it," the hollow howled with laughter. I continued to struggle, not wanting to be eaten.

The hollow slowly brought me to his mouth. I kicked and screamed, however, nobody could hear me. I was dead after all. Suddenly, there was a flash of something across the hollow's arm. My eyes widened as the hollow screamed out in pain. I fell to floor with a crash, realising that the arm had been cut off. I scrambled to my feet and spotted a man dressed in a black kimono-type-outfit with a white haori over the top. It had a number on the back in Japanese characters. I could just make it out to be the number thirteen. He had waist length white hair (just like mine) and he had a mature yet handsome face, "Stay back," he murmured to me.

He continued to face the hollow while I stood helplessly back. He had two swords that he expertly wielded, eventually bringing down the hollow. I stood with my mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Who are you," I asked him. He turned to me. As he did so, I felt a strange feeling. I sank to my knees under the force.

"I am Captain Juushiro Ukitake," he replied, "May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

He helped me up, extending his hand to me. I took it and I stood up, "My name is Sara Riley," I replied nervously.

"Well, Miss Riley," he said gently, "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm dead," I replied numbly. He threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh.

"I know," he said, "And I'm here to send you to Soul Society."

I stared at him blankly, "To what now?"

"To Soul Society! It's where all wholes, like yourself, go," Captain Ukitake said kindly.

"What are wholes?"

"Good souls, souls who have not become hollows."

I turned to the spot where the hollow had disintegrated, "So that was a bad soul?"

"Yes." he suddenly turned his two swords into one and pointed the hilt at me. I jumped back, afraid of what he was going to do, "Don't worry, I'm going to perform a konsô on you and you'll "pass on". You'll then go to Soul Society. You'll have a better life there," He explained. I swallowed and nodded dumbly.

"I suppose I should thank you..."

"No, you don't have to; I don't do it for the thanks. But if I hadn't have, you'd have turned into a hollow."

"Well, that would have been unfortunate."

"Yes it would."

"Oh, well, all in a day's work, eh?"

"I suppose it is..." he mused. I sighed softly before I walked forward towards Captain Ukitake.

"Well, shouldn't you perform this...Konsô...?" I asked him. He nodded softly.

"Are you ready," he asked and I nodded, "Very well, here goes." he pressed the glowing hilt of his sword to my forehead.

And that's how I ended up in Soul Society.

In fact, it's all I remember. I don't quite remember the rest. I woke up, lying on the dusty ground wearing a light blue kimono and my feet were bare. I didn't have a chain attached to my chest and I could breathe properly. I had never felt so alive.

However, I now have no home, no job and no money. It's no way to live. But, apparently, it's the way a lot of people live in this place. If you're not somebody in Soul Society, you're definitely a nobody. I thought that I would have a better life once I arrived in Soul Society, it appears that I was wrong. But maybe, just maybe, things could get better.

* * *

><p>Please do review!<p>

I'm not sure, but I think this will be the only chapter in first person. I'm not a fan of using first person. But please do support me in my endeavours to make this the best story it can be!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 2 - Saved

* * *

><p>As I walked through the Rukongai's streets, I gripped my small body, shivering from the cold. My feet were sore from all the walking with cuts and bruises all over the soles. My light blue kimono was dusty and now unclean. My white hair was kept in a low bun at the nape of my neck with my fringe and some wispy pieces of hair framing my delicate yet now dirty features. I had yet to find a family to take me in. I had heard that people formed groups in order to survive. As nice as that sounded, it wasn't happening for me. I needed food and shelter. That was my only priority. Stealing was my only option as no one would give me a job. I felt so ashamed.<p>

It had grown dark by the time I had wandered to the part of the Rukongai that was just outside what I was told was called the Seireitei. That was the place where soulreapers lived. Even from the outside, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The walls were painted a beautiful shining white and they reflected the sun perfectly. I was told by people in the Rukongai that only people who were soulreapers or worked for soulreapers could enter that place. I sighed wistfully as I gazed at it for a few moments more before turning my head away. It was a hopeless cause to think that I could ever get into such a place.

I wandered towards a tavern that night. I don't know what possessed me to do so (I'd never go into one in the human world). It was warm inside yet a little rowdy. As soon as I stepped foot inside, a man was sent flying across me. I jumped back with a squeal. I turned to the person who had punched that man. I jumped back further when he jumped on the poor man he'd punched the living day lights out of. I shuffled out of the way, knowing that if I got in the way of this brawl, I'd have a second death. I tentatively walked towards the bar. The bar tender stared at me with scepticism.

"What are you doing in 'ere, love?" he asked gruffly, noticing my delicate appearance. I squirmed under his scrutiny of my person.

"Well...I...Um...I w-w-wondered," I stammered, "If there w-were any jobs available in this place?"

The bartender looked me up and down for a moment before shaking his head, "Not for you, darlin', you're too scrawny to ever think of working 'ere," he said dismissively, "Besides, we only employ men. This isn't a woman's place of work."

"But you don't understand," I replied vehemently, "I'm desperate!"

"Aren't we all," the bartender replied, yet again in a dismissive tone.

"I haven't eaten in days! Please! I beg you," I was about ready to get on my knees and beg. The bartender growled.

"Get out, girl, or so help me, I'll throw you out!"

"You'll have to do that because I'm not leaving until you give me a job," I recklessly replied. Nothing prepared me for what happened next. I felt someone grab my arms tightly, causing me to look behind me. My eyes widened when I saw a burly man glaring down at me. I turned back to the bartender, "Throwing me out? Sexist pig!"

With that, the bartender nodded and the man who had me gripped by the arms forcibly moved me towards the door. With one last forceful push, I found myself once again in the dusty road. I scrambled to my feet and tried to get back inside, but the man blocked my way. He grabbed my yukata collar and flung me at the wall of the Seireitei. I screamed as I made contact with the wall. Apparently, I had been thrown with a lot of force because I'd left a dent in the wall. Blood trickled down from the back of my head. I could here the man's raucous, mocking laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to you, girly," he mocked before walking back inside that tavern. I groaned softly as I tried to stand up. I desperately tried to hold back my tears, knowing that crying wasn't going to get me anywhere. Standing up was a struggle and I found myself on my hands and knees. My lack of strength was maddening. Blood dripped down in front of me from my wounded head.

Eventually, my last ounce of strength was used up as I tried to stand up. I fell back onto the ground, blood pooling around my person from both old and new wounds that had opened up. The last thing I saw as my eyes closed, was a tall person dressed in a white haori and on his shoulder was what looked like a child with pink hair.

"She's injured, Kenny," the little child observed.

"She sure is," came the gruff reply.

"Maybe we should take her back to the Seireitei and let Re-chan have a look at her!"

"But you know that's against the rules, Yachiru," Kenny replied, "I doubt Captain Unohana would have the time to look at her."

I heard Yachiru huffed.

"But you're never one to follow rules, Kenny, you know that! Also, Re-chan wouldn't turn her down. She's too nice," Yachiru responded excitedly.

I heard Kenny sigh irritably, "Fine, you win," I felt myself being lifted up and I was comfortably nestled in his arms. I was covered in blood because of my injuries but he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was lying in a hospital bed. My sapphire eyes darted around the room, confused as to why I was there. As I tried to sit up, my back screamed out in protest, pain shooting up it. I winced loudly and laid myself back down. Muscles were aching and it was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing a clean, crisp, white yukata in place of my bloodied blue one.<p>

Suddenly, a young woman, wearing a white haori with the number four written on the back of it in Japanese walked into the room. I quickly closed my eyes and tried not to move, "I know that you're awake, child," the woman said primly, "Open your eyes."

I immediately obeyed. Her voice was gently yet very commanding. As I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the woman was very pretty with large dark blue eyes and ebony coloured hair. Her hairstyle was odd though. It was styled as one large plait down the front. I stared at her for some time whilst she was preparing what looked like medicine. Was she this Captain Unohana that that odd pair had been talking about?

"I don't mean to be rude," I started, "But who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me, I am Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4. We deal with the medical side of things rather than deal with combat."

"Ah, I see," I tried to sit up again and this time, Captain Unohana aided me by sorting my pillows out and fluffing then up, "How did I get here again?"

"Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi of Squad 11 brought you here. They didn't want to leave you in the state you were in," Captain Unohana said softly, "By the way, how did you get that injured?"

"You really want to know," the captain nodded, "Fine, long story short, I wanted a job and they threw me out. When I tried to get back in, I was...well...nearly killed."

"People in the Rukongai are terribly uncouth at times," Captain Unohana said with a sigh, "You look like you haven't eaten in days, child, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes...if it's no trouble of cause..."

"Of cause it's no trouble. We need you to get some strength back." She walked back over to the table and continued to prepare some medicine, "So, what's your name?"

"My name," I asked and she nodded, "My name is Sara Riley and I'm a teacher...well...I was until a few weeks ago."

"A teacher? What's an educated young lady such as yourself doing in the Rukongai?"

"That's what I would like to know, Captain," I answered, "But I just cannot find any work."

I noticed Captain Unohana go deep into thought. She hummed and frowned, "Well, I could pull a few strings for you...because I think I know of an job post that's open and it's been open for quite a while..." I expectantly leaned forward, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Where," I asked. Unohana smiled serenely at me.

"As a governess in the noble Kuchiki household."

My eyes widened, "A governess? In a noble household? You have aristocracy in Soul Society?"

"Yes, it's true and we even have a royal family but they live in a separate dimension," Unohana said with a smile, "Anyway, if you get the job, you would look after Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's ward, Lady Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the Kuchiki family and the strongest to date," Unohana informed but then her serene smile twisted into a smirk, "He's not bad to look at either, but that's just between you and me."

I stayed silent for a while and gazed at the captain who so busily prepared my dressings and medicine, "Why are you doing all this for me, Captain?"

Unohana turned to look at me again, "Because, there is not one bone in my body that wants you to go back in that dirty place. You're an educated girl and...I wouldn't want you to throw all that away. If you get the job as governess to the Kuchiki family, it could be the making of you, child."

Captain Unohana walked over to the bed again and removed the old dressing from around my head. She then reapplied a new bandage. She gave me some medicine for the pain and she gave me strict orders to rest.

* * *

><p>Later on, as I rested and having eaten, I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone bounce on top of me. I yelped slightly in surprise and stared, wide eyed, at the person who had pounced upon me.<p>

"Who are you," I asked breathlessly. It was the little girl who had helped to save me, "Hey...are you...Yachiru?"

"Yeah! My full name is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi!"

"You're a Lieutenant? But you're a child," I exclaimed. She suddenly scowled at me.

"Don't underestimate me, Yuki-hime*! I am very powerful when I want to be!"

"Yuki-hime? My name is Sara, Sara Riley!"

"Oh, I know that, but it's just that 'Yuki-hime' is my nickname for you. I call you that because of your hair," she gently grabbed some of my loose white hair, "I only give nicknames to the people I like, so you should feel honoured!"

She gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help but smile back, "Fine, 'Yuki-hime' it is then," I giggled. She gave me a light hug before jumping off the bed and skipping out of the room. My smile didn't leave my lips as I turned to gaze out of the window. I felt so secure now, but something told me that it wouldn't be all that easy and that there would be many obstacles ahead of me.

I suppose that only time would tell.

* * *

><p>I'm sure you saw Yachiru's new nickname for Sara. For those who don't know it means 'snow princess' referring to the snowy whiteness of her hair.<p>

So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 3 - The Plan

* * *

><p>I stayed in bed for at least another week. Yachiru would visit me often and bring me candy that she had stolen from various captains. I never would have thought that I would get to eat candy again. Among the many treats brought to me, there was a small, funny looking man. It looked like a chocolate treat, but it was actually seaweed.<p>

"That's from Byakushii! I stole it, but he gives me candy all the time, so I don't think he'll mind," Yachiru said cheerily, with out any shame, "It's called the 'Seaweed Ambassador'!"

I raised an eyebrow. I, myself, felt very nervous about eating stolen goods, but found it too good to resist, "It's delicious, Yachiru," I said as I nibbled on the funny looking treat.

After a while, Captain Unohana gracefully walked into the room with an envelope in her hand and a tray of food.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, go back to your own barracks now, please," Unohana said in that polite yet hypnotising voice that I had grown so accustomed to. Yachiru jumped off the bed with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her cute face.

"But, Re-chan, I wanna stay with Yuki-hime," Yachiru whined. Unohana raised an elegant eyebrow, her dark blue eyes regarding her coolly, yet a smile still remained on her perfect lips.

"Please go back to you barracks...Lieutenant Kusajishi..."

Yachiru gulped and nodded. She turned towards me, "Okay, I have to go now, Yuki-hime, but I'll be back soon!"

Yachiru skipped out of the room, leaving Captain Unohana and I alone, "Well, now we'll have some peace and quiet," Unohana said with a relieved sighed. She walked over to me with a small smile on her lips an handed her a letter. I frowned up at the beautiful captain.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter," Unohana smiled, "From the Kuchiki Clan."

I stared at the letter, "How...?"

"Oh, I know people on the inside...However...," Unohana paused and Sara continued to frown.

"What?"

"The Kuchiki family have extremely high standards and all servants must live up to them, a governess especially."

"What are these standards?"

"For a governess...you must be a noblewoman..." Unohana trailed off. I frowned. I was no noblewoman.

"But, I'm not a noblewoman...did you tell them that I'm a noblewoman? You didn't...did you?"

"I did," Captain Unohana said calmly. She chuckled lightly when she saw my panic, "Don't worry, Miss Sara, you're educated and you have that in your favour. You're rather lady-like and graceful. Unfortunately, if you're found out, you could be severely punished for the impersonation of a noble."

My mouth gaped, "What kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"It depends on what your employer decides; you could be sent away and formally dismissed, imprisonment or even be given the death sentence," Unohana said, a little apprehensive. I was silent for a while. I wanted this job, but did I really want to risk life and limb just to obtain it? I suppose I had no real choice. I'd rather die than go back to the Rukongai.

"Just one question, why would a noblewoman want to be a governess," I asked. Unohana smiled a little.

"For several reasons, one being that they may have been exiled from the family or if she has a brother who has taken his place as the patriarch of the family and married, she must move out and get married or get a job in another household or even become a soulreaper."

"Ah...I see..." I didn't; I just didn't want to appear stupid. I sighed softly. But then I thought of something. I wasn't Japanese and all the noble families were apparently Japanese, "Captain, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Japanese and all the noble families have Japanese names," I pointed out.

"Actually, Miss Sara, there are noble families in Soul Society that aren't Japanese. Fortunately, they do not live anywhere near the Seireitei so you might be able to take one of their names without being detected."

"Or could I just have my own name? 'Lady Sara Riley' doesn't sound half bad," I said with a small smile. Unohana gave me a disapproving look.

"I should also mention that nobles have a lot of something call spiritual energy," Unohana started.

"I've heard of that...is mine really low?"

"It isn't low, in fact, it's enough to be convincing. You could fool somebody into thinking that you were a low ranked noble."

My shoulders slumped. The more I heard if this plan, the more hesitant I became. But I was desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures, "For such a clever captain, Captain Unohana, you come up with the craziest of plans," I swallowed and turned my head towards the window. I was silent for sometime, not knowing what to say. All in all, I was grateful. I wouldn't have to go back to that dirty, unforgiving place where murderers and thieves roamed the streets.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

I turned my head back, "I accept the challenge."

"Well then, let's turn you into a lady."

* * *

><p>True to Captain Unohana's word, I was turned into a lady. She was a lady in every essence of the word. She was beautiful, graceful, dignified. polite and well read; and she aimed to make me all of these.<p>

She dressed me in the finest yukata she could find. It was pale blue with a pale pink cherry blossom design. The obi around my waist was dark blue. My long white hair was fashioned into a half up/ half down fashion. The part that was up was in an intricate bun with cherry blossoms adorning it. The part that was down was curled into ringlets. My make up was minimal, yet immaculately done. I looked every bit the noblewoman.

The day before I was to take up my post as governess to the noble Kuchiki Clan, I was wandering around the herb garden with in Squad 4's barracks. The sun was rather strong and I was glad that I was wearing only a light yukata. I meandered over to the low wall which over looked the green in front of the barracks. I leaned on the wall, resting my chin on the palm of my hand, slipping deep into thought.

As I did so, I noticed that there was a young man talking to Captain Unohana. He wore a white, sleeveless haori with the number six written on the back in Japanese and a black soulreaper uniform. He had long, shiny, black hair. It reached just a few inches past his shoulder. He also had a long side fringe that covered his left eye. In his hair, he had delicate, white hair ornaments called kenseikan. I was told that only the upper nobility were allowed to wear these. His zanpakuto was sheathed at his side. The man's face had the appearance of having been chiseled by a master sculpture. In other words, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I lightly fanned myself, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Suddenly, I sensed someone standing next to me. I turned my head and noted that it was a short young man with chin length black hair. He was cute, but nothing special; in fact, he looked rather timid.

"Oh...hello...are you all right," I asked. He nodded and glanced over the wall.

"I was just wondering if your injuries had healed, Miss Riley," he said politely. There was something about this poor boy that made me want to just pull him into my arms and give him a big hug.

I smiled at him, putting him at ease, "I'm feeling much better today," I said sweetly, "What's your name?"

I noticed that his back stiffened and he straightened up to his full height, "My name is Hanataro Yamada, 9th seat."

"Ah, so you're a seated officer? Pretty impressive," I said with a smile. He nodded, looking pretty pleased with himself. I turned back to gaze at the beautiful young man who had been standing with Captain Unohana. But to my disappointment, he was gone and so was Captain Unohana.

I must have had a disappointed expression on my face because Hanataro suddenly looked concerned, "Are you feeling all right, Miss Riley?"

I snapped out of my disappointed state and nodded, "Yes, don't mind me, 9th Seat, I'm fine," I lied, "Now, if you'll excuse me...I must prepare. Bye now!"

I walked away, wanting nothing more than to get out of the heat. I gentle fanned myself in a lady like manner. Captain Unohana had given me a lesson in the importance of the fan. Noble ladies would use it to hide their emotions. They would hold it up to their face with only their eyes on show. Their eyes could tell one story but their mouth could tell another (a smile or a pursing of the lips). Also fanning oneself frantically was seen as most unladylike.

* * *

><p>That night, I was preparing for my departure from the Squad 4 barracks. A richahaw had been prepared for me and a trunk of clothes had been packed for me, including my own plain, light blue yukata from my Rukongai days. I was given a cloak with a hood, supposedly to hide my spritual pressure. I was sad to leave though. Captain Unohana had been so kind to me and I saw her as a mentor. However, when I asked her why she was helping me, she would always say that she 'likes' me. A part of me felt that she was only doing this because she didn't want her hard work to go to waste. But who am I to complain? Beggars can't be choosers.<p>

After all, who could blame the captain for that? She treated me herself when she didn't have to. She could have turned me away for not being a noblewoman or a soulreaper. This gentle, kind captain took me in and treated my wounds, cared for me and taught me the ways of Soul Society.

As I climbed into the rickshaw, I felt a certain sadness bubble up inside of me. A part of me didn't want to leave but another part me told me that I had outstayed my welcome and that I needed to move on.

"Good luck, child, you'll need it," Captain Unohana told me gently. I smiled and nodded. Captain Unohana gently kissed my forehead and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Captain," I whispered, tears threatening to fall. A single glistening tear ran down my cheek, "You have been most kind."

Captain Unohana gave me a disapproving look, "Now, don't you start crying. You're a noblewoman now. Act like it," she gently scolded. I quickly nodded and cleared the single tear away from my face.

"Yes, Captain," I said with a forced smiled. Captain Unohana nodded squeezed my hand once more before letting it drop.

"Now, go on your way," She said, standing back from the rickshaw. The man driving it, suddenly took off and away to the Kuchiki mansion.

_**3rd person**_

A silver haired young woman stepped out from out of the shadows, "Isane," Captain Unohana said quietly. It was her lieutenant, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Yes, Captain," Isane replied.

"Keep an eye on her, Isane," Captain Unohana ordered.

"Is she a threat?"

"No, Isane, she is not," Unohana said quietly, "I just don't want any harm to come to that girl. Now go."

"Yes, Captain," Isane bowed and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>So the story is going to pick up now after this chapter and the main plot will begin. Thank you for being patient.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 4 – Lady Sara

* * *

><p>As I reached the Kuchiki mansion, a chill went down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant, as the mansion was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. We pulled up outside of the mansion, in front of two, large double doors. I turned my head and saw the silver haired young woman who often accompanied Captain Unohana, "Lieutenant Kotetsu," I was rather surprised to see her there. She gave me a low bow before extending her hand to me, helping me out of the rickshaw. I stepped out and Isane turned to the double doors.<p>

"Open up! This is Lietenant Isane Kotetsu," Isane cried, "Lady Sara Riley requests entrance!"

The doors opened at her request. Isane pulled my case out of the rickshaw and followed me inside. I felt the sudden urge to run at this moment. I felt as if my limbs were carrying me against my will with my brain screaming at me to give up this masquerade and run. Yet my limbs didn't listen to protests of my brain.

As I walked further inside, I was greeted by an elderly man, "Greetings and welcome to the Kuchiki home, Lady Riley," he said politely. I gave him a small smile, "My name is Ginrei Kuchiki."

"I am honoured to be a part of your noble household, Lord Kuchiki," I said with an air of aristocratic indifference. He gave me a bright smile and kissed the back of my small hand.

"Now, you don't have to be too formal with me, my lady," he chuckled, "You may call me 'uncle' and if you need anything, anything at all, just come to me."

"All right…uncle…" I said uneasily, "Eh…may I introduce my escort, Lietenant Kotetsu," I said, gesturing to the tall young woman. Ginrei gave her a nod of recognition. Suddenly, a woman, who had a rather youthful appearance walked out in front of me. She gave me a cool look.

"Are you Lady Riley," She asked stiffly.

"Yes," I answered, "Am I to assume that you are Lady Kuchiki?"

She looked astonished by my question. It looked as though I had said the wrong thing already, "Lady Kuchiki? Good heavens, no! I am the house keeper! There hasn't been a Lady Kuchiki since Lord Byakuya's wife died a few years ago."

"Is Lord Byakuya the head of the family," I asked. She nodded, "May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

The woman stiffened, "My name is Emiko Awayuki," She said stiffly. She was truly a beautiful woman. She had pale blond hair with large turquoise eyes. She had a pale complexion and rosy cheeks. She was also rather slim. Emiko wore a lavender coloured kimono with an even darker shade purple on her obi. Her blond hair was up in a neat bun.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Awayuki," I said politely. She gave a small huff.

"I will show you to your room now, Lady Riley," she said curtly, "Your escort can come too."

I nodded and followed the young woman away. Before I left the parlour, I gave Lord Ginrei a low bow. He gave me a warm smile before I left. As Isane and I followed Emiko, I decided to make conversation with the young housekeeper, "So, er…where is Lord Byakuya?"

"Lord Byakuya is as the Squad Six barracks at the moment. We never know when he will be home though. Lord Ginrei, Lord Byakuya's grandfather, is looking after the place while he is away."

"Ah…I see," I said, "By any chance…is he the captain of Squad Six?"

Emiko gave me a scandalous expression, "Of cause! Why didn't you know that before?"

"I was only asking, Miss Awayuki, no need to talk to me in that tone," I scolded. Emiko's eyes widened in surprise; she had finally realised that she was in the presence of 'nobility'.

"Yes, remember that my lady is a noble and deserves to be treated as such," Isane said coldly, placing her hand on her zanpakuto threateningly. I noticed that Emiko had gulped softly.

"Forgive me," she gave me a low bow, "Please forgive my actions. I did not realise that I had offended you."

I gave a small 'hmph' before gesturing to the housekeeper to carry on. She nodded meekly and led me down the long corridor to my room. I looked back at Isane, who had her eyes cast down at the floor. I sighed softly and continued to follow Emiko to my room. When we approached our room, Emiko knelt down, as customary, and slid the door open. She stood up and walked inside. Emiko made way for Isane and me. It was a large room with more rooms attached on to it. The floor was covered in tatami mats and it had a large low level table and four cushions surrounding it. I walked over to the other doors and slid them open. This was my bedroom. In middle of the room was a futon bed (which looked extremely comfortable): in the corner was a low level desk (I was supposed to knee at it and I hated kneeling for too long) with cushioned kneeling chair and in the other corner was a large cupboard to put my things in. There were another set of doors and I slid them open. It led to the court yard in the middle of the mansion. On the porch, there was a large bath tub. I decided to have that brought inside, not wanting to be spied upon. Emiko and Isane watched me with curiosity.

"Is she always this curious, Lietenant," Emiko asked. Isane looked down at the young house keeper and nodded with a small smile.

"I think it's just part of her charm, Miss Emiko."

Emiko scoffed a little before walking towards me, "Is everything to your satisfaction, Lady Riley?"

I turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Miss Awayuki, everything is fine."

"Good, because we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable here," She replied gently. Emiko turned back to Isane, "Will you be staying here too, Vice-Captain?"

"My orders were to watch over Lady Riley and to make sure no harm comes to her. I will be staying for however long Captain Unohana orders me to do so," Isane replied. I smiled a little. Emiko nodded.

"Then I will prepare a room for you, Lieutenant," Emiko said walking past her, "I will call you when it is ready."

"Thank you, Miss Emiko," Isane replied. Emiko turned to me.

"You will be introduced to Lady Rukia tomorrow and that is also when lessons should commence. I wish you a good night and good luck for tomorrow. Breakfast will be at 8 o'clock." With that said, she walked out and slid the door shut behind her. I sighed with relief.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it, Isane?"

"Yes, it has," Isane said, kneeling down, taking the weight off her legs.

"I'm excited for tomorrow…but I hope to meet Lord Byakuya soon," I said as I knelt beside her. Isane nodded.

"He is very…how should I put this…aristocratic and has a very fine manner…" Isane said with a wry laugh. I nodded.

"Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings…because I cannot wait."

* * *

><p>The next day, some servants came to help me dress. I insisted that I should do it myself, but they were adamant that they were to help me. I soon gave in. I found that waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning was rather a challenge as I had plenty of sleep back at the barracks of Squad 4. I had had a long, hot bath, loving the sensation of it relaxing my body.<p>

As I was led toward the large dining room, I felt a spark of anticipation run through me. It was thrilling and I couldn't wait to meet this girl. I was led into a large, grandly decorated room. It had a large table in the middle and it was amazing to see the food that had been laid out. Being a girl with very little appetite, it was rather overwhelming but still very impressive. I knelt down on a cushion and Isane knelt beside me.

Before I could even think about eating, a door slid open in the other corner. I observed a young girl walking through the door. She had short, sleek black hair that reached her shoulders with a stubborn bang that covered her face. Her large eyes were dark blue with a hint of purple in them. Was this Rukia?

"Eh…Hello, are you Lady Rukia Kuchiki," I asked. She looked up at me just as she knelt down.

"Yes, my name is Rukia Kuchiki! Please don't stand on formalities, Lady Riley! Just call me Rukia!"

"You're a sweet girl," I said kindly, "What's your rabbit's name?"

"Her name is Chappy!"

Chappy? Chappy the Rabbit? I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. I had heard that there was a soul candy that soul reapers used when they used a gigai called Chappy the Rabbit. This girl must have been a fan.

"Do you like her, Lady Riley?"

I was snapped out of my stupor at that question and nodded, "Yes, very much so."

"You can lend her any time you like!"

The grammar Nazi in me couldn't be restrained, "Rukia, it's 'borrow' not 'lend'," I corrected, "_I_ do the borrowing and _you_ do the lending. Understand?"

Her eyes had widened considerably and she nodded dumbly, "Yes, Lady Riley…"

I smiled but then I frowned. Didn't anyone care to correct her grammar? Seeing as she was from one of the four great noble families, you'd think that she would have perfect grammar.

"Anyway, we've got lessons today, so eat up and then we can get ready," I said with a warm smiled. She nodded with a smile of her own. She picked whatever she wanted to eat and then I did the same. The food was delicious. It was unlike anything that I had ever eaten before. The flavours blew my mind.

As soon as we had finished, we were led to a large room. It had a desk and lots of books lining the walls. On the desk was a large piece of paper, an ink pot and a calligraphy brush. Isane stayed outside the room, posting herself there. Rukia knelt down at her desk and picked up her brush. She still had the rabbit tucked under her arm.

"Rukia, please put your Chappy down while we commence our lesson," I said gently. She didn't look up at me and clutched at Chappy even tighter, "Please, Rukia, don't make this difficult. You'll struggle to work with Chappy under your arm."

I was trying ever so hard to be patient. It was not one of my strongest traits. In the end, I simply took Chappy out of her grasp. She looked up at me, shock evident in her eyes. I brought Chappy to my ear, pretending to be listening to her talk.

"Oh really?...Well I never!..." I pretended to have a conversation with this stuffed rabbit. I felt an utter idiot but it seemed to do the trick because Rukia seemed to genuinely believe what she was seeing, "Well, that sounds like a plan!" I finally said. I turned to Rukia, "Chappy says that you should listen to me. She also says that she'll only play with you if you do all your work for me!"

I placed him in the corner of the room, in sight of Rukia, "She'll watch you work and if she thinks you've done everything to a high enough standard, she'll play with you. Does that sound like a deal?"

She nodded. Was this girl really that gullible? Apparently so.

I gave her some texts to translate into English from Japanese. I had been told that her previous governess had taught her some and that she was proficient. I decided to see if this was true. I only gave her a simple sentence: _The cat in the hat loved to eat rats_ and it shouldn't have been a problem for her. She only got the words _The cat _before complaining that she didn't know what to do next. I sat with her for most of the day, going over and reminding her of the basics of English.

She got there in the end. I ended up writing the sentence for her and she had write it underneath. I made her do this ten times so that she could remember it.

* * *

><p>When her lessons were about to come to an end (it was late afternoon by this time), the door was slid open violently. We both turned around in shock. Emiko and Isane were both standing there. Emiko looked out of breath.<p>

"Lady Riley, Lord Byakuya has arrived back and is requesting your presence!"

I felt my blood run cold. I swallowed hard and nodded dumbly.

"Yay! My brother is back," Rukia squealed excitedly, "Isn't that great, Lady Riley?"

I nodded dumbly. Rukia scrambled to pick up Chappy and ran over to me to grasp my hand. I was led to the main reception room. I knelt at the door and slid the door open. I stood up and crossed the threshold before kneeling down and sliding the door closed. Rukia had been instructed to wait outside. The room was rather dark with only the setting sun as the only light source. I looked up and saw the back of my employer. I swallowed before clearing my throat.

"I am aware of your presence, Lady Sara," He said. He startled me. His voice was deep and silky.

"Oh…all right…" I noticed that there was tea set out on the table. Emiko had told me earlier that day that if there was tea there, I had to offer him tea. If he didn't want any, I didn't have any right to have any myself, "There is tea here, my lord, would you like some?"

Silence followed. I wondered why he wasn't turning around and I strained to see what was interesting him so much that he didn't have the courtesy to turn around and face me. I was shocked to find that it was a shrine and I could just make out a picture of a beautiful woman. That beautiful woman was the late Lady Hisana Kuchiki, Lord Byakuya's wife.

"Yes, I would like some tea," He finally said, startling me once again. I placed a hand to my heart, feeling it race. I shuffled closer to the table and gingerly picked up the tea pot. I noticed that it was green tea. It wasn't my favourite kind of tea, but it would be ungracious of me to refuse. I slowly poured the tea into the two small cups provided.

"Here is your tea, Lord Byakuya," I whispered. My words were not coming easily tonight. Lord Byakuya turned around after closing the shrine doors. My breath hitched in my throat. He was even more handsome than I had first remembered him. He had removed his captain's haori and was just left in his black soul reaper robes, his scarf, his kenseikan and the little white, fingerless gloves that just covered the back of his hands. He was exquisitely handsome. I wondered what he'd look like if he removed his kenseikan.

After a while, I found that I have been staring at him, open mouthed no less. He raised an eyebrow. It was the only movement on that handsome yet stoic face. I quickly closed my mouth. I raised a trembling hand to Byakuya's cup and attempted to hand it to him across the table. Lord Byakuya reached out to take it. I brought my trembling hand back to my chest. To make matters worse, my heart was beating painfully fast. I tried so hard to keep myself from floundering in his presence. It was extremely tense.

"I hear that you were at Squad 4's barracks because you were severely injured," He said slowly, "What happened?"

I swallowed and thought about my answer. I couldn't say that I have been thrown out of a tavern in Rukongai. It was just too risky. I had to make up some story.

"I was set upon by ruffians. They beat me badly, I was hardly recognisable," I said, "If it wasn't for Captain Unohana, I wouldn't be here today."

It was a half lie.

"That must have been traumatic."

"It was."

"Do you know who sent the assassins," he asked.

"No…but please don't dig any deep, my lord," I said, burying my face in my hands and pretending to cry, "I would rather not know who sent them."

"Why not," He asked puzzlement evident in his voice. I looked up at him, pretending to dry my 'tears'.

"It is too traumatic," I whispered dramatically, "Promise me that you won't?"

He was hesitant but nodded anyway, "All right, I promise."

I had a feeling that Lord Byakuya might not leave it alone, but I hoped that he would. We chatted for a while, yet the atmosphere was rather stiff. He gently sipped his tea whilst I only sipped mine once. I kept my eyes cast down respectively, not wanting to offend him.

"Do you not like your tea, Lady Sara," He asked.

Damn.

He'd noticed.

My cheeks became very red, "I'm afraid that I am not a great drinker of green tea, my lord. Please accept my apologies."

"I will make sure that a different tea is brought to you, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said, "What kinds of tea do you like?"

"Well…have you ever heard of 'Earl Grey'?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well…that's good…" I said, feeling a complete and utter idiot.

"How did your first lesson with Rukia go, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked after a tense silence. I looked up at him.

"It's been very productive, my lord, yet I found myself correcting her spoken grammar a lot today. Have you not noticed it?"

Lord Byakuya looked decided stunned in the only way he could.

"I must admit that I haven't had the honour of hearing her bad grammar. She hardly ever speaks in my presence," He admitted.

"Maybe that's one of the reasons why her grammar is so poor."

Lord Byakuya looked like he had been slapped.

"I hope I haven't offended you, Lord Byakuya," I said in a light tone, "But it is my duty, as her teacher, to present you with the facts and any problems that may have arisen. Rukia is a clever girl. If given the right help and nurtured properly, I believe she could shine brightly. She worked very hard today _with _the incentive to play with Chappy the Rabbit after she was done."

Lord Byakuya nodded.

"You are certainly more determined than our last governess."

"I'll take that as a complement," I answered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am very tired and I wish to retire to my room, with your permission, of cause."

"You may, Lady Sara," He answered coolly. I stood up, finding that my legs had gone to sleep and I stumbled around for a moment before I regained my balance," Are you feeling all right, Lady Sara?"

"Of cause," I said with a forced smile. I had to kneel again before opening the door. I slid it open and stood up and stepped over the threshold before kneeling back down and sliding the door closed. I stood up again and found Emiko, Isane and Rukia staring at me expectantly, "What?"

"Well, how did it go," Emiko asked in a hushed whisper.

"It went very well indeed."

"Did he ask for me," Rukia asked expectantly. Come to think of it, he didn't actually ask for her. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not, Rukia," I said gently, "He was probably too tired."

I tried to console her but she gave me a melancholy look, "He never asks for me, tired or otherwise."

I was shocked. No wonder Rukia didn't talk to Lord Byakuya; they were never in each other's presence long enough to hold any sort of conversation. Did Byakuya even care for Rukia? Rukia obviously idolised her elder brother. It was sad to see this.

"Rukia, I will make sure that your relationship is repaired with your brother. I promise you that."

I kissed her forehead and stood up straight, gesturing to Emiko to follow her, "Does Lord Byakuya attend breakfast when he's home?"

"Yes, he does," Emiko replied. She gave me a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I replied sweetly, "Good night." I gestured to Isane to follow me. She had her own room, very close to mine and she was happy with this. I too was happy with my room.

As I settled into my futon that night, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and I was glad that I had finally gotten where I wanted to be

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 – Clashing Ideas

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked down to breakfast with Isane following close behind. I was highly anticipating this breakfast. It was because I would actually get to observe Rukia and Lord Byakuya's relationship. As I walked inside the large dining area, I noticed that Lord Byakuya had already seated himself at the table. He glanced at me, making me shiver. I tried to hide it.<p>

"Good morning, Lady Sara," he uttered quietly, "I trust that you slept well?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, thank you, my lord," I said with a small smile, "I had a very comfortable night."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lord Byakuya replied stiffly. We were suddenly plunged into a very tense silence. As I ate my breakfast, I felt my appetite come and go. I was beginning to wonder where Rukia was. I noticed that Isane was fidgeting a little. She kept casting nervous glances at Lord Byakuya. I wondered why when I realised that they were both part of the thirteen court guard squads. Lord Byakuya was a powerful captain and Isane was a lieutenant "Lieutenant Kotetsu, what are you doing outside of your barracks?"

Isane, startled by Lord Byakuya addressing her, jumped a little, "Well, Captain Kuchiki, I was given orders my own captain to protect Lady Sara. Lady Sara is under her protection and I must honour that."

Lord Byakuya didn't reply. I felt uneasy again. However the tension soon cleared as Rukia walked into the room with her stuffed toy rabbit Chappy. She had a wide smile on her pretty face as she noticed that her brother was sitting at the table, "Good morning, brother," she politely. Lord Byakuya's next response startled me. He simply nodded, not even a glance in her direction. The saddened expression on Rukia's face broke my heart. What had Rukia done to warrant this cold treatment?

"Good morning, Rukia," I said cheerily, "Did you sleep well?"

Rukia turned to me with a large smile, "Yes, I did, thank you," she said, walking over to me, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied kindly. Rukia seated herself next to me. She kept casting glances my way, with me returning them. Lord Byakuya remained silent. Once I had finished my meal, I placed my chop sticks down and turned to the young girl next to me.

"What are we going to do today, Lady Riley," She asked, excitement brimming in her voice. I smiled softly.

"I intend to take you out into the main garden today and we can do some science," I said with a sparkle in my blue eyes. Rukia's eyes seemed to widen to twice their size.

"Really? I've never done science before," She said excitingly. She turned to her brother in excitement, "Isn't that great, brother?"

Lord Byakuya looked scandalised, "What are you thinking, Lady Sara? Isn't the classroom enough to teach Rukia?"

I was shocked. Why would he object to me giving a lesson outside? "Is there a problem, Lord Byakuya," I asked, not knowing what was going on. But then I realised that he didn't want us going out into the garden, "Look, I'm a firm believer that children learn through play and exploration! They don't think of it as work. I think that sitting at a desk all day is…boring and too conventional. Reading a text book all day isn't beneficial," I said passionately, "Take you for example. You're a soul reaper. If you had to sit at a desk all day and read a text book, sure you'd get the theory, but you wouldn't get the practical side of things. You'll have taken in the knowledge, but not the practice."

"A point well made, Lady Sara, but please don't spend too much time out there," Lord Byakuya said stiffly. I nodded.

"Of cause, but it is vital to my lesson that you let me put my methods into action."

He eyed me for a while before speaking again, "You seem different to most governesses we've had, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya commented, "You just seem far too educated for even a girl of your standing."

My eyes widened. What did he mean by "far too educated"? While it was true that I was university taught, I didn't think anything of it. Was Lord Byakuya threatened by me being educated? Was he afraid that I would challenge him in anyway?

"I don't know what you mean, my lord," I said in stiff manner, "I merely took notice of what was going on around me. It's called being observant."

I eyed him through narrowed eyes, "Are you threatened by my intelligence or ideas?"

He gave me a cold glare, "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe it is your comment about me being "far too educated" gave me that idea," I was quietly livid. Rukia, who stayed silent throughout our polite yet heated exchange of words, swallowed and tugged at the sleeve of my yukata.

"Lady Riley," she said in a small voice, "Can we go now?"

I turned my head and nodded stiffly. I wanted to get out of that situation as fast as I could. I turned my head back to Lord Byakuya, "Please excuse me, Lord Byakuya, and I am going now." I stood up with Rukia gasping my hand in the process. I looked down at Rukia, who was casting nervous glances towards Lord Byakuya and me. I tugged on her hand, "Come on, Rukia, let's go."

I had wanted to talk about Rukia and Lord Byakuya's relationship, but I had gotten myself to worked up and infuriated at Lord Byakuya's apparent arrogance. Isane stood up from her place at the table and gave Lord Byakuya a low bow, "Good day, Captain Kuchiki." With that, she followed after me with a relieved look on her pretty face.

* * *

><p>As we walked out onto the Kuchikis' rather large garden, Rukia skipped ahead of me, causing me to smile. She gazed in wonder at a butterfly that flew past her. Something told me that she wasn't allowed out often. She gripped Chappy to her chest and gave a girlish giggle, "Lady Riley, what are we going to do today?"<p>

I smiled and handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, "I want you to draw as many different flowers as you can and when you've drawn them, see if you can name them. I will give you half an hour…starting from now."

Rukia quickly ran off. I smiled in amusement. Isane retrieved a chair for me and a parasol for me while I waited for Rukia to complete her task. As I did so, I noticed that we weren't alone. Turning my head, I saw someone tending to the flowers. I guessed that this person was the gardener. Taking my parasol, I stood up and gracefully walked over to him. I gently tapped his shoulder and the crouching man turned his head. I was immediately stunned by his appearance. As he stood up, he towered over me by about at least a head and a half. He had short, light blond hair that was nicely cut and there were a few bangs about his face complementing his emerald green eyes. His skin was smooth looking and his featured were well defined. He was rather well built and there was something angelic about his appearance.

"Hello, my lady, what can I do for you," He asked politely. I snapped out of my stupor and smiled.

"I was merely admiring the flowers when I noticed you there. You're the gardener, aren't you," I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes," he smiled. I melted at the mere sight of his smile. He reminded me of a character from a shojo manga, "Are you the new governess I've heard so much about?"

I nodded with a sweet smile, "Yes, my name is Sara, _Lady_ Sara Riley," I said, stressing the word lady as much as I could.

"Ah, yes. What a pretty name for such a pretty lady," He said, placing his trowel on the floor. I blushed, "How are you settling in, Lady Riley?"

"Better than I expected," I turned my head to see Isane eyeing me from behind. Was it improper of me to talk to the gardener? "What's your name?"

"Keiichi, Keiichi Takamora, my lady," He said with a dashing smile, "How is Lord Kuchiki treating you?"

"He's treating me well, but I think our ideas are going to clash," I said with a wry smile. Keiichi laughed.

"He is very traditional, Lady Sara, but I think that's just his way," He reasoned. I scoffed slightly and nodded. I sighed after a long while. After a while, I decided to complement Keiichi on his gardening skills.

"You're very talented, Mr Takamora," I said politely, "I have never seen a garden look so beautiful."

He chuckled, "Please don't call me 'Mr Takamora', my lady, please just call me 'Keiichi'," He said with flick of his hand. He knelt back down and I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was doing. He eventually stood back up and handed me a blue rose. My eyes widened as I graciously took it. I wasn't aware blue roses existed, but this was Soul Society, "A beautiful rose for an equally beautiful lady."

"Flatterer," I muttered. He chuckled again.

"I don't flatter, my lady, I only speak the truth," He said with a charming smile. I found myself entranced by this young man. I was soon having my attention drawn away by a small tug on my kimono. I turned around and saw Rukia waving her work at me.

"Lady Riley, here's my work," She said with a large smile. I smiled softly and nodded. I took the piece of paper from her and looked over the work produced, "Is it satisfactory?"

"Of cause, Rukia," I said kindly, "Go on, you can have a play now." However, before she decided to leave, she eyed the rose in my hand. She giggled before skipping away. I turned back to Keiichi, "Thank you for the rose, Keiichi," I said, almost shyly. He took the rose out of my delicate grasp and stepped forward to place it in my hair.

"It suits you," He whispered. I struggled to hide a blush.

"I bet you say that to all the girls, Keiichi," I whispered in disdain, "As I said, flattery will get you nowhere, young man."

"And as I said, I do not flatter," He retorted. I growled a little. Why was he so…nice? I turned my back to him.

"Get back to work," I said coldly. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to act in a stiff manner around commoners, but his manner was easy and well mannered, easily relaxing me and catching me off guard. I couldn't help but take another look at the young man. I couldn't deny that he was handsome and now very cute with a mock puppy dog expression upon his flawless features. I turned my head back.

"I have a feeling that you're going to have a hard time here at the Kuchiki estate, but if you ever need anyone to talk to; I'm always here to be of service to you, lady," He said kindly and with a bow. I frowned at him.

"While I understand that your intentions are good, you are overstepping your boundaries," I said stiffly. Annoyingly, his smile didn't waver.

"Like I said, I'm always here." He said before walking away. I frowned at his back, wondering what to make of him. If we were in the world of the living, I'd have asked for his number and have gone for coffee if I fancied him. But we were in Soul Society. There were different rules here. It was all politeness and propriety. I was pretending to be a noble and he was too far beneath my perceived position.

I too walked away, back to Isane. She gave me a curious look to which I replied with a bright smile. She noticed the blue rose in my hair and her cheeks tinted an interesting shade of pink, "Did that young man give you that, Lady Sara," she asked.

I blushed a little at her question, "It was from the gardener."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow…I never would have thought that could happen…" Isane said, almost dreamily. I raised a single, slender eyebrow. I huffed slightly. I turned my head and suddenly felt pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I yelped and looked down. It was Rukia with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Rukia," I said cheerily. I hugged the small girl back and stroked her hair. I was growing fond of Rukia by the minute. She was so cute and her obsession rabbits made me giggle, "Come on, let's go and practice some calligraphy. That should take us until lunch time."

"Yay," She squealed, "I'm hungry already though."

"Well, you'll appreciate that your lunch much more," I replied. She nodded and let me lead her back inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>That evening, I had dinner with Lord Byakuya. I was still infuriated at his attitude towards me and I wasn't very interested in having dinner with the man. I wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. My snowy hair was in an elegant bun. I also had the blue rose Keiichi had given to me in my hair. I had heard that blue roses in Soul Society lasted a very long time after being picked. I was eager to make full use of it's beauty while I could. I looked up at Lord Byakuya. He was wearing light green kimono with dark green sash around his sash. He also wore a white haori over his yukata. His hair was free of the intricate kenseikan, letting his raven coloured hair to frame his sinfully handsome face and tumble freely yet delicately around his shoulders.<p>

I picked at my food, not really very hungry. It was silent for a long time. I cast nervous glances at Lord Byakuya, not knowing what to do or say. I was still rather livid about his comments about my education. Was he implying that women were meant to sit there, look pretty and only learn about calligraphy, the odd different language and embroidery? Well it certainly sounded like it. I was taught all different subjects and I was an A* student back in England. Did that imply that I was too intelligent for his tastes?

I sat for a while; I eyed the shamisen situated in the corner of the room. A shamisen is a Japanese stringed musical instrument that looked like a lute but only had three strings. When I lived in the world of the living, my host or rather, adoptive family taught me how to play. I glanced back at Lord Byakuya and he had noticed that I was staring that the beautiful instrument, "Do you play," I asked, breaking the silence.

He shook his head, "I don't have the time to play," he replied, "That was Hisana's shamisen," we went silent for a moment before he asked me the question that I actually wanted to hear, "Do you play?"

I nodded, "Only a little."

"That's what all little girls say," Lord Byakuya scoffed. I refused to meet his eye, "You do not look at me, Lady Sara, do really you find me that repulsive?"

I felt my blood run cold at his question, "O-o-of cause I don't…my lord…"

"Then look at me when you speak," Lord Byakuya ordered gently. I swallowed my pride and looked up at him, "Play," he ordered. I gasped not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure, Lord Byakuya," I asked, "It was your late wife's…I have no right to touch it…"

"I _said_ play," He ordered a little more forcefully. I swallowed before nodding. I picked the shamisen up and brought it back to the table. I knelt down and placed it on my knee. I tried to think of a tune to play as my slender fingers found the notes. As I started to play, I noticed that Lord Byakuya had closed his slate grey eyes. Maybe this reminded him of his wife. For some reason or another, this man looked rather vulnerable in a way. Maybe it was his apparent loneliness that made me think that.

I played for some time, making up the tune as I went. After a while, I had to stop as my fingers were beginning to ache. I took some time to appreciate the instrument, "You play beautifully," Lord Byakuya said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, I don't really…I'm just an improviser at heart," I said shyly. I knew that it was custom to belittle oneself when complemented. I sighed a deep sigh before standing up and placing the shamisen back in the corner. I knelt back down at the table.

"I want you to play for me every night, Lady Sara," He whispered, "You play beautifully…just like _her_…"

Hang on…was I a replacement for his dead wife?

Well, perhaps not…but it still made me feel uneasy.

"All right," I whispered. I was still angry by his comment, but somehow, this endeared him to me. Giving him a small smile, I stood up again, "I think I will retire, my lord," I said with a bow, "Please excuse me."

As was about to walk past him, he grabbed my thin wrist, "Stay," he ordered, "Make conversation with me."

Well, that was unexpected.

"About what?"

"Tell me about yourself," he said. My eyes widened. What did he want to know about me? I knelt down next to him.

"Well, you know that I play a musical instrument and that I teach…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one years old."

"You're a child compared to me."

"Why? How old are you?"

"I'm over a hundred…let's just put it that way."

I was shocked. He was over a hundred years old? But he looked barely older than me. I must have been gaping as he gave a low chuckle, "Are you really that surprised?"

I knew that aging was different here…damn…not that much, "No," I lied.

"I think your facial expressions betray you," he said. I think he was trying to hide his amusement. I rolled my eyes. I saw him eyeing the rose in my hair, "Where did you get that rose?"

"The gardener gave it to me whilst I was outside. He was awfully kind."

"What was his name?"

"Keiichi Takamora."

"Ah, I know him," He mused, "Hisana was always talking to him."

I nodded before standing up, "All right, well, I'm pretty tired now and wish to go to bed. Good night."

He let me go without complaint this time and I was relieved. I just wanted to be out of there. Although my opinion had changed slightly, I still had the feeling that he looked down on me as a woman not as an equal.

However, before I closed the door behind me, I heard his voice call me back, "Lady Sara?"

"Have you been around the Seireitei yet?"

"No…why?" I was wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I'm off duty tomorrow," he said slowly, "Would you like a tour?"

A tour? Well, that was unexpected…

"Why would you want to give me a tour?"

"For several reasons such as…one day you might go into the Seireitei, you'll want to know where you are going."

"I suppose that makes sense….It's very kind of you…" I said coyly, "I have one small request."

"What is it?"

"Would you take me to your barracks…I'd like to see it."

He was silent for a moment, "Well, I was going to take you around the barracks to meet the other captains anyway…so it was planned."

"Ah…okay…well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a wry smile, "Good night."

As I slid the door shut, I sighed softly. Maybe I would warm to that man, but it would take a lot more to win me over.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 6 – The Tour

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was given a new kimono. Apparently it was because Lord Byakuya wanted me to look my best on the tour he was going to give me. I was a little disgruntled by this but I did think it was lovely. It was a rich blue with different coloured cherry blossom pattern all over it. The obi was a light golden brown with dark blue trim and a red chord that when around it. My hair had been curled into ringlets and they tumbled freely down my back. I also had the blue rose embedded in my hair to complete my look.<p>

As I stepped outside into the court yard, I saw Lord Byakuya talking to some servants and making preparations. He was wearing a light green yukata with a white haori around his shoulders. He also wore the white scarf around his neck that he wore with his soul reaper uniform. To my pleasure, he wasn't wearing his kenseikan; instead, he wore his hair in a loose, low pony tail at the nape of neck and it came over his shoulder. His bangs framed his face.

He turned his head to me, his slate grey eyes piecing me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and he did the same. I walked forward, "Good morning, Lord Byakuya, it is a fine morning for a tour."

"Indeed it is," He replied. I smiled lightly. Isane walked up to me and she was rather out of breath.

"I need to go back to Squad 4 barracks today, my lady, but I will be back tomorrow!"

"All right," I replied, "I'm sure I will be in Lord Byakuya's capable hands."

She nodded and flash stepped away. I carefully walked over to Lord Byakuya, "So, when are we going," I asked.

"In a few moments," He answered.

"Where's the rickshaw," I asked. Lord Byakuya shook his head.

"We're not going to use a rickshaw," he said seriously, "We're going to flash step."

My immediate reaction was to gape at him. Flash step? I couldn't flash step, I wasn't a soul reaper. He smirked a little, "Don't worry," He assured me, "If you hold onto me, Lady Sara, then you'll be fine."

I nodded nervously. At least it would be quicker to get to the Seireitei than in a rickshaw. I gently grasped the sleeve of his haori. He looked down at me with mild amusement, "You'll need to hold on tighter than that, my lady."

I looked up at him and before I knew it, he had an arm looped around my slim waist. He brought me tightly to himself so that I wouldn't get lost or get dropped while he flash stepped. I blinked, "Let's get going," he said. As he flash stepped away, I felt as if I was on an extremely fast rollercoaster. I was that that I had Lord Byakuya to hold onto.

And then, before I knew it, we were at our chosen destination; the middle of the Seireitei. It was huge. I had seen nothing like it. Lord Byakuya let go of me, "How did you find that?"

"What? You mean our mode of transport? Well, it was very…fast…."

Lord Byakuya chuckled darkly, "That's the whole point, my lady," I gave him a disgruntled glare, "Let's go," completely ignoring my dark expression. He had gone back to being cold. It wasn't as if I knew him or anything, after all, it had only been a few days. But the barrier he put up between himself and I intrigued me and it made me want to know more; but that was only to a certain degree. He was my employer. To get too close to my employer would cause problems such as him finding out about me being a commoner. Also it was beyond the boundaries of propriety and decency. It could never hope to get much closer than a working relationship. It made me wonder why he was bothering with giving me a tour. For all his cold barriers, he seemed to be genuinely nice person or…maybe it was because I was a 'noble' woman.

I looped my arm through his and let him lead me through to a large building. On the side was the number one painted on in Japanese. As we approached the large building, I felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure. It made me very uneasy. I glanced up at Lord Byakuya. He seemed unaffected. I, on the other hand, felt like I was being forced onto my knees. He seemed to notice this and looked rather concerned as he glanced at my pained expression.

"Lady Sara, are you feeling all right?"

I looked up at him and I didn't know what to say, "I think so…" I uttered. He shifted his arm so that he could grasp my hand. As Lord Byakuya led me inside, two soul reapers saluted him. I assumed this was because he was a captain.

"Lord Byakuya, whose division is this," I asked.

"This is the Squad 1 and it belongs to Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," He replied. My eyes widened. That was a long name. Lord Byakuya said it with such ease and I could barely get it off the tip of my tongue. I was led towards the head captain's office and I felt myself becoming engulfed in high spiritual pressure; I found myself leaning on Lord Byakuya for support. I felt embarrassed and I was sure that he was uncomfortable but what could I do? It was either that or collapse to the ground.

As we entered Head Captain Yamamoto's office, my eyes fell on an elderly man. I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting someone…well…let's say younger. I was even waiting for someone else to enter the room. There was also another man standing beside the head captain. This was Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe.

Lieutenant Sasakibe had the appearance of an English gentleman. Lord Byakuya had told me that he had been to England on several missions and it had a profound effect upon him. Apparently the lieutenant doesn't even like Japanese food or tea, only liking western food. Also his zanpakuto (when released) turned into a rapier, an old fashioned sword that originated in Europe in the 16th to the 17th century. I suppose it reflected his interest in the culture that made me.

We knelt before them and I bowed my head.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said politely, "May I help you?"

"Hello, Head Captain, I am showing around Lady Sara Riley around the Seireitei today. She is the new governess in my household," Lord Byakuya replied.

"Ah, so this is the young lady that Captain Unohana was telling me about…" Yamamoto mused, "Tell me, Lady Riley, how are you finding it in the Kuchiki household?"

"I'm finding it very…intriguing…" well…that wasn't what I meant to say…actually…I didn't know what I was supposed to say; I had only been there a few days. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Lord Byakuya was trying to suppress a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, did you know that Lady Sara is from an English family? I know that you have expression interest in…English culture…" Lord Byakuya said. The lieutenant's eyes widened.

"Really," he asked and I nodded.

"I am honoured that you should express such an interest, Lieutenant Sasakibe," I said with a cheerful smile, "I hear that you also have a taste for our food. What is your favourite dish?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering my question, "I have many, my lady, but I suppose I like…trifle…" his cheeks

"Ah, a dessert? I like trifle too! All that cream…" I went into a bit of a daze as I imagined that dessert. Lord Byakuya stared at me, not quite knowing what to do or say. I think that he was embarrassed. I then decided it better that I went back to being lady-like and serene.

After half an hour had passed, we made our way out of the Squad 1 barracks. I enjoyed talking to Lieutenant Sasakibe and hoped to talk to him again.

* * *

><p>Within the next couple of hours, we had visited Squads 2, 3 and 5. If found out that the captains of both Squad 3 and 5, Captain Sosuke Aizen and Captain Gin Ichimaru had betrayed Soul Society along with Squad 9 captain, Captain Kaname Tosen. I was supposed to have heard about this, so I just nodded and expressed my "opinion" on the matter. Apparently, there was a plot involving these three rogue captains, Rukia (much to my horror) and something called the hogyoku. Apparently Captain Aizen has it now but it was residing within Rukia. I'm not sure what happened because I didn't want to listen to it anymore but now Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru live in a place called Hueco Mundo.<p>

The lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira, showed us around his barracks. The poor fellow looked rather melancholy. Apparently, he was really loyal to his captain Gin Ichimaru. He also showed me his zanpakuto. It was terrifying to just look at it. It looked a like a hook with the sharp edge on the inside. Anything it touched, namely an opponent's sword would increase in weight by two. Eventually, the opponent would be on their knees within minutes and then the gruesome function of the zanpakuto could be used. As soon his opponent was on his or her knees, he would decapitate his victim using the inside edge. I shivered as he spoke about it's function.

Squad 5 had an air of false happiness. The lieutenant was a sweet girl and her name was Momo Hinamori. She had been devoted to Aizen as a lieutenant but when he betrayed both her and Soul Society, she had become rather reclusive due to her heart being broken. She told me that she even struggled to get up in the mornings and she was often sick. She was the acting captain and the pressure was getting to her. I could tell she was trying to put on a brave face.

After visiting Squad 5, we went into a tea shop that only served high ranking officers with in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The atmosphere was rather stiff. We knelt down at a table and we were served tea. With my back straight, I gingerly sipped my tea. It was green tea (which I hate), but to refuse it would be an insult.

"How have you found your tour thus far, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked. I looked up at him and I smiled graciously.

"It has been rather interesting, Lord Byakuya," I replied, "I'm looking forward to…visiting your barracks. Will I have to address you as 'Captain Kuchiki'?"

"You may address me how you like as long as it is formal," he replied stiffly. I nodded.

"Well, I'll address you as 'Captain Kuchiki' whilst I'm there, because…it's what your subordinates know you as," I replied.

"Do as you wish," he said without looking at me. He had turned his gaze to the window we were sitting in front of.

"All right," I said with a small smile. Outside, there were a few cherry blossom trees. It was a rather breath taking sight; I could literally sit there for hours and gaze out at that scene. Lord Byakuya seemed to like it very much, "Do you like cherry blossoms, Lord Byakuya?"

He turned his head to me, "I find them pleasing to look at, so yes, I do like them."

"They are rather beautiful," I replied. I breathed in through my nose and smelt the light and delicate scent of cherry blossoms mixing with the poignant smell of the tea, "They smell amazing."

"Yes, they do," he said quietly. His grey eyes gazed out at the scene for the longest time. I noted the loneliness in his beautiful eyes. The loss of his wife must have hit him very hard. Apparently, Hisana had loved cherry blossoms and they had taken walks through the part of the garden that was full of cherry blossoms. I had not been there due to being busy with teaching Rukia.

"Lord Byakuya-"

"Lady Sara, I am grateful for you becoming Rukia's governess," he said quietly, "She needs another female to talk to. The housekeeper doesn't treat her like you do."

"It is my duty, as her teacher, to be there and to support her in any way that I can. If that means being a mother or a sister figure, then that's what must be done. A governess is more than just a teacher; I'm a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, a friend…"

"Of cause…is this one of your new ideas about teaching styles?"

"Yes," I replied, "And I am sure that your teachers were cold…and….detached…? No wonder you're the way you are."

Lord Byakuya's eyes flashed angrily and I clasped a hand over my mouth. I instantly regretted saying that.

Why was I such an idiot?

I wondered what he was going to do next. I had overstepped my boundaries and I could tell that he was angry. I gulped.

"Lord Byakuya…I'm…so sorry…I didn't mean it," I apologised profusely, "Please forgive me…"

He said nothing in return; he just regarded me with icy distain. He was furious.

Why me?

He said nothing as he stood from the table. I stood up as well. He grabbed my hand and walked (or, rather, dragged) me away from the tea shop. I wondered what he was going to do. I actually felt a degree of fear.

However, my fear wasn't diminished either when we arrived at his barracks: the barracks of Squad 6. They were imposing and made me feel uneasy. Before I had a chance to "admire" the sights, I was suddenly dragged away through the door way.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki, sir," two small girl soul reapers bowed their greeting, "We were not aware that you were coming in today!"

They eyed me suspiciously; it added to my uneasiness. Was this the Captain Byakuya Kuchiki fan club?

"I was showing Lady Sara Riley around my barracks. She's the governess in my household."

As soon as they knew I was part of the aristocracy, their attitudes changed.

"Good day to you, Lady Riley!"

"Good day to you too," I said sweetly.

They bowed again and we went on our way. My insides churned with anticipation. What would happen when we got back to the Kuchiki mansion? A reprimand, maybe? Why was I even thinking about this? Our relationship was purely professional and I had to take it on the chin. I was out of line and I accepted that. He wasn't going to reprimand me in public but who knows what would happen when we got back.

As we walked to Lord Byakuya's office, lots of soul reapers in his division were speculating who I actually was and what I was to their captain. I was his employee and he was my employer. I was no different to any of these soul reapers in there standing with him.

Lord Byakuya opened the door to his office and my eyes fell upon a young man with flaming red hair, tied up into a spikey ponytail. He had a white bandana around his head. I could also tell that he was highly tattooed. This was Lord Byakuya's lieutenant.

"Lady Sara, this is my subordinate, Lieutenant Renji Abarai," Lord Byakuya said stiffly. I turned and smiled at the lieutenant, "Renji, this is the new governess in my household Lady Sara Riley."

He bowed deeply, "Glad to meet you, Lady Riley. It is an honour."

"The honour is all mine, Lieutenant," I said politely, "I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki is keeping you busy?"

"Ah, yes, I have lots of paperwork to do, including Captain Kuchiki's," He admitted. My eyebrow twitched. He made his lieutenant do his own paperwork? I found this astounding. I think Renji realised that he had said the wrong thing, "I mean, he normally does his own paper work, it's just that he has taken a day off today."

I see.

Actually…I don't see…

Why didn't Lord Byakuya do his paperwork before he knew that he was having a day off instead of getting Renji to do his dirty work?

Well, he was the captain…

After my short conversation with Renji, we left the Squad 6 barracks. After a while, something clicked inside my head. I had met a captain the night I was sent to Soul Society, Captain Juushiro Ukitake. If I visited his barracks, he'd know that I wasn't an aristocrat and it would jeopardize my place in the Kuchiki household. I had to find out what squad Captain Ukitake belonged to.

"Lord Byakuya…?" I asked tentatively, "What squad does Captain Juushiro Ukitake belong to?"

"He belongs to Squad 13; why do you ask?"

"Oh…just wondering…" I had to devise a plan to get out of this tour and I was willing to do anything. We walked for a long time in silence. It felt extremely uncomfortable, knowing that he was still annoyed with me about my comment. I didn't and couldn't blame him.

I wanted to get out of this trip and fast.

Pretend to be ill; well almost…I felt a slight stomach ache starting to form…but that was because I was hungry.

The oldest trick in the book;

But I had to try.

I gave a piercing scream and collapsed to my knees. Gripping my stomach, I took to bending over and squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Lord Byakuya's footsteps come towards me. He knelt before me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Sara, are you all right?"

"My stomach…it hurts…" I said, in the best pained voice I could put on. I suddenly found myself swept up into his arms. I could hide my surprise, but tried hard to still keep acting. He cradled me in his arms, not tightly but tight enough to make me feel safe.

"Let's go," before I knew it, we'd flash-stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion. The two large doors opened and he walked on in. He was greeted by servants but he ignored them on the way to my room. He slid the door open with one hand, successfully holding me with his other arm, and walked over to my bed. He laid me on it and a servant came walking in, "Undress her and prepare her to see a physician."

"Would you call for Lieutenant Kotetsu, Lord Byakuya? I'd rather have her examine me than someone I don't know."

He nodded, "I'll see to it."

With that, Lord Byakuya walked out of my room with impressive speed. I allowed the servant to undress me and then dressed me in a clean, freshly washed, white yukata. I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes softly, patiently waiting for Isane to arrive.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 7 – The new Lady

* * *

><p>As expected, Isane came over that night. She rushed to my side, worry shining in her eyes.<p>

"Lady Sara, are you all right," She asked. I nodded. A servant was standing next to my bed and I looked up at her.

"You may leave now," I said politely. She nodded silently and walked out, closing the door behind her. I turned back to Isane.

"Captain Kuchiki told me that you that you were unwell," She said, grasping my hand. I smirked slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Isane," I replied, "I had to think of something to get out of the tour he was giving me."

She gave me a puzzled look, "You mean…you feigned illness to get out of his tour? But…why…?"

"The thing was…he was going to take me to Squad 13."

"What's wrong with Squad 13?"

"Well…the night that I was sent to Soul Society…I was sent by Captain Ukitake…if I met with him…he'd know that I wasn't a noble and it would blow my cover!"

Isane bit her lip and sighed softly, "I could always ask Captain Unohana to talk to him. Captain Ukitake is a very kind and understanding man. I doubt he'd purposely blow your cover."

"Would you do that," I asked, relief easing me. Isane smiled, "I'm so glad."

Isane stood up, "I'll say, that you should be fine with a good night's rest."

I nodded and lay back down on my bed. Isane walked back over to the door and slid it open, closing it behind her as she stepped out.

_**3**__**rd**__** person **_

Isane stepped outside and saw Byakuya leaning on the wall outside of Sara's room, "How is she," He asked. I feigned a smile.

"She will be fine. A good night's sleep will do her the world of good," Isane replied. Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu. You may go now," Byakuya said, turning to leave for his own room. Isane nodded.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki," Isane said before making her way back to the Squad 4 barracks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

Now, it had been a few months since that night. Lord Byakuya was as distant as he could ever be and Rukia was steadily gaining confidence with her learning. I had grown quite comfortable at the Kuchiki mansion, but I felt lonely to some degree. Although Lord Byakuya was my employer, I wished that he'd talk to me. I felt isolated. I'm not sure whether he had forgiven me or not for my comment about his upbringing and personality. However, on warm nights, we'd take little walks and discuss Rukia's progress. As much as I wanted to talk about that, I wanted to make small talk about trivial things such as interests and how the day was. But when he did talk to me, I treasured every moment because, for some strange reason, I was warming to him as a person.

Also, I'd heard nothing from Captain Ukitake. Had Captain Unohana told him to keep quiet about this? If so, he was doing a good job. I'd heard that he was a decent man and hoped that he would have mercy upon me and my secret.

One fine morning, I walked into the dining room with a wide smile on my face. Rukia greeted me with a hug, "Good morning to you too, Rukia," I hugged her back. I looked around and noticed the absence of my lord and master.

"Where is Lord Byakuya," I asked. Rukia giggled but then huffed slightly.

"There's a special guest coming today," Rukia whispered as if it was a secret.

"Who's coming?"

"Her name is Lady Sumi Shihoin, cousin of the 22nd head, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin," Rukia said. My eyes widened.

"Why is she coming," I asked. Rukia giggled.

"Apparently, Lady Sumi is a potential bride for Lord Byakuya! She is very fashionable," She said dreamily. I frowned and something with in me stared. He was going to marry? Then…that would mean that I wouldn't be needed and I would be sent away. That worried me because I had no home to go to.

"Well, let's get you ready for this visit," I held her hand and took her to get ready for this dreaded visit. As we walked, Emiko ran the hallway towards us, "Lady Sara, you are being sent for by the master! He's in his reception room," she exclaimed breathlessly, "I'll get Lady Rukia ready!"

She dragged Rukia away, leaving me in the hallway. I sighed softly before making my towards Lord Byakuya's room. I knelt at the door and slid it open before I entered the room. Lord Byakuya turned to me. He was wearing his full soul reaper uniform.

"You sent for me, my lord," I said politely. He sighed, albeit a little sadly, "What is wrong, my lord, are you not happy?"

"Quite the contrary, Lady Sara, I am very happy," He replied, "I am…just…somewhat nervous about this visit. It's been a long time since I have dealt with a woman in such a way."

For him to admit he was nervous must have taken a lot of courage, "It's all right to be nervous, Lord Byakuya; there's no shame in it," I assured him. He scoffed a little.

"There will be a flower viewing reception in Lady Sumi's honour. I want you to accompany me when I meet her," Lord Byakuya said blandly. My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"You are someone I can rely on to uphold the dignity of the Kuchiki household, Lady Sara, and I would like to introduce you to Lady Sumi as the governess in my court," Byakuya said adjusting his scarf. I nodded.

"It would be an honour, Lord Byakuya," I said politely. I felt tense. The horrible feeling when I was alone with him was building up in me again. I just wanted a servant to come in and break that tension. I turned my head and saw the preparations for the flower viewing party in Lady Sumi's honour. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sun was beating down upon the servants who were fervently working to make this day a success. I doubted that a lady like Lady Sumi would want to be out there without a parasol. But who am I to talk? I burn even if I'm out in a quarter of an hour of sun because I'm so pale.

I excused myself and walked to my bedroom to dig out my parasol. A passing servant saw me trying to search for one, "Lady Sara, are you all right," she asked politely albeit timidly. I turned to her.

"Eh…yes…I just wanted to find a parasol," I said, "Do you know where I could find one?"

"Yes, my lady," she said, "I shall go and find you one."

I nodded and she scurried away to find me a parasol. She was a rather small, weedy looking girl with a delicate appearance and obviously very nervous. She had light blond hair with huge brown eyes. They almost looked disproportionate to her thin face.

I knelt down at the table and rested my delicate chin on the palm of my hand as I patiently waited. I listened to the bird song outside my room. The doors to the outside were open and I could clearly see the vibrant green lawn leading out to the main garden. Apparently, the Kuchiki grounds were so vast and huge that Yachiru Kusajishi (the girl who had helped save me from the Rukongai) liked to play and hide her toys in the unused rooms with in the mansion. Yachiru had told me that while I was in hospital. I was yet to find anything, but I was told to let her know when I found them. She was going to be there at the party that day because she was a high ranking officer with in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Ten minutes later, the little maid had scurried back into the room. She knelt before me and handed me the parasol. I graciously took it and examined the beautiful object. It was a light blue with a pretty cherry blossom design. I gazed into my mirror as I opened up and held it over my head elegantly.

"You look beautiful, my lady," the servant said with a wistful sigh. I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Thank you," I said with a smile to put the young girl at ease. She couldn't be much younger than me, but then again, you look my age and could be two hundred or something of the like i.e. Lord Byakuya, "Eh…I haven't caught you name," I asked, ashamed that I hadn't even learned her name.

She gave me a pretty smile that brightened up her features, "My name is Tsukasa," she said cheerfully. I nodded.

"It's a pretty name," I replied. She nodded and stood up.

"Is there anything else you need," Tsukasa asked. I shook my head.

"No, there is nothing. I had better let you get on with whatever you were doing."

She nodded, bowed and walked out. I turned back to the mirror and admired my reflection for a little while longer. The parasol went with my light blue yukata. It was by far my favourite. It made me look pure and delicate. My hair was in loose ringlets and I had a blue rose clip to bring out the whiteness in my hair.

As soon as I was finished with that, I made my way outside to the garden. I took the time to admire the flowers while I walked. However, as I strolled along the path that led further out, I noticed the gardener, Keiichi. He looked beautiful as he tended to the flowers. I walked over to him.

"Having a nice day," I asked politely. Keiichi looked up at me and gave me a smile that was likened to the sun.

"Yes, my lady," he said politely, "I'm just preparing the garden for the flower viewing party and Lady Shihoin's visit."

"I see…" I said quietly, "Do know why she's coming?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't got a clue. Although, the master has been without a wife for the longest time and some of the servants are speculating that there might be a marriage any time soon between these two. But who knows? Nothing's been made official," Keichi placed his trowel down and looked up, "Ah, it looks like she has arrived."

I turned my head away and to my surprise, there was a huge entourage of servants walking towards the mansion. At the front of the entourage, there was a beautiful young woman. She had long, waist length, chocolate coloured hair. Her skin was the colours of peaches and cream, giving her an air of being quite exotic. Her kimono was magnificent and made of a shimmering gold. The haori around her shoulders was made out of fine white material. Her hair had traditional Japanese hair ornaments adorning her silky brown hair.

"She's a favourite of the master," Keiichi commented, "She often visits his estate, but I heard she's been ill as of late."

"I see," I whispered. She was the image of a queen. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, "I had better get going, Keiichi, I have to accompany Lord Byakuya and I'm going to be properly introduced at court."

"Good luck," he said, "Because, you'll need it."

I frowned as he walked away. What did he mean by that? Was court really that bad? Was it really that full of intrigue and gossip as I'd heard about? I sighed softly. This was worrying. As I walked back to the mansion, I was greeted by Rukia. Rukia looked beautiful. She wore a purple kimono with a water lily pattern.

"Lady Sara, I'm so excited to meet Lady Sumi," she said excitedly, "Are you?"

I nodded slowly, "Of cause, why wouldn't I be?"

She giggled and grabbed hold of my hand. We walked towards Lord Byakuya who was waiting for us at the end of the hall way, "You both look acceptable," Lord Byakuya said. That was as far as Lord Byakuya went when it came to complements. No frills. Rukia looked fairly disappointed not to get such a bare complement. I pursed my lips and turned to the girl.

"Rukia, you look beautiful," I said. Rukia's face lit up. I could tell that I was rubbing Lord Byakuya up the wrong way.

"Thank you, Lady Sara, so do you…you always look lovely," she said, her violet-blue eyes sparkling. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

Lord Byakuya cleared his throat, "Shall we get going," he said abruptly. I nodded and walked Rukia towards where all the high ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were standing. This included captains, lieutenants and a few other seated officers. As we walked over the bridge and across the stream, Lady Sumi approached us. She looked even lovelier close up.

"Lord Byakuya, it's so good to see you again," her voice was like music. She was a lady, in every sense of the word. She also had an overwhelming spiritual pressure.

Lord Byakuya stepped forward, "It's good to see you too," he said stiffly. Lady Sumi gave him a warm smile before shifting her gaze onto me.

"Who's that pretty little thing…?" She said with an edge to her voice, although she was trying to hide it. I swallowed.

"This is Lady Sara Riley," Lord Byakuya said, "She's my sister's governess."

"Ah, she's the help…" Lady Sumi said in a tone which I did not like. She was a noble; I almost expected it from her. Lady Sumi didn't even look in Rukia's direction, which once again made Rukia look so sad. I sighed.

"Yes…I'm the help…" I replied, "Do you have a problem with that, Lady Shihoin?"

She stared at me wide eyed before setting her facial expression into an aristocratic arrogant smirk, "No, I just think you're an eye sore."

My sapphire eyes widened. I was simmering with rage. What made it worse was that Lord Byakuya didn't even defend me. He condoned her comments. Lady Sumi grasped his hand and pulled him forward. I followed him and Lady Sumi out onto the green. I tried to keep myself dignified and as lady like as possible. I turned my head and I saw a very dark skinned lady talking to a one of the captains. She had long, deep purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore an orange shirt and black tight fitting pants, showing off her curvy figure. She also wore a pair of shin guards and white sandals. She had golden eyes, just like Lady Sumi.

"She's Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, the head of the Shihoin family," Rukia commented. My eyes widened.

"Then why isn't she in a fine kimono," I asked.

"She doesn't bother with that all that much," Rukia said with a shrug. I nodded. I turned my head again and saw Captain Ukitake glancing at me every so often and I shivered. I swallowed as I saw Captain Unohana approaching me.

"Lady Sara, Captain Ukitake would like a word with you," she said quietly. I turned to Rukia.

"Why don't you go and play Rukia?"

She nodded and let go of my hand. I walked over to the white haired captain. I followed the two captains over to a secluded spot, "So, Sara," Ukitake said, finally facing me, "It's not often that I meet a soul that I saved again…"

"Is that so…?" I smiled nervously.

"Captain Unohana has informed me of your situation and I am perfectly happy to keep your secret. I would not wish the Rukongai life upon such a young woman such as you. It is a terrible place."

I bowed deeply, tears threatening to fall, "Thank you, Captain," I said gratefully. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Captain Ukitake gently lifted his chin with the side of his hand.

"Don't cry, Lady Sara, you'll ruin your make up."

I smiled a watery smile. He had such a kind face. I pulled out a handkerchief from my obi and dried my eyes, "I honestly cannot thank you enough."

"No need," he said kindly, "Now, you go and enjoy the party."

I nodded and I walked away, feeling much happier.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Juushiro sighed softly, "That poor girl…If she is discovered, who knows what will happen."

"I am well aware that there are plenty of risks, Captain Ukitake," Retsu replied, "But I wasn't prepared to let all that education she's had in the world of the living go to waste."

Retsu turned her head to see Yachiru launching herself into Sara's arms from Kenpachi's shoulder. Sara had such a cheerful expression on her face as she caught the pink haired lieutenant. She also noticed that Lady Sumi was eying Sara in a way that worried her. She was not one to interfere in the lives of nobles and she didn't claim to know anything about them, but she noticed that there was something in the way Lady Sumi regarded Sara, almost as if she was jealous. Well, it was Sara who was living under the same roof as Byakuya Kuchiki. Obviously Lady Sumi wanted to get something out of this visit. Retsu only hoped that Sara would remain unaffected and that Sara, herself would remain pure from the intrigue of nobles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

That night, there was a feast in Lady Sumi's honour. It was dignified…until Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi and Lady Yoruichi got a hold of the sake. I couldn't help but smile behind my fan. Lady Sumi remained straight backed and dignified. There was a part of me that admired her for that. I was invited to join the lieutenants to drink and I had two cups of sake.

"Oh…come on…" a very drunken Rangiku Matsumoto slurred as she thrusted the bottle of sake at me, "Have 'nother one…"

I smiled softly at her, "I can't," I replied politely. She scowled.

"Wha'," she slurred, "Why can't you enjoy yourself? Stuff that uptight_ bastard_ and enjoy the night! He wouldn't know a good night out if it came up and slapped him around the face!"

I frowned at her choice of words but I gave in and held out my cup. She enthusiastically poured the sake right up to the brim. I was glad that Rukia had gone to bed. I didn't want her to see me drinking alcohol. I shivered as I felt Lady Sumi's piercing eyes on me. I didn't care. It had been ages since I'd had a great night out and at least I wasn't the only one getting absolutely car-parked*.

And the rest of the night…well…It was a blur and I would surely be reprimanded for not being dignified in the morning, but I didn't care.

And it was worth it.

* * *

><p>AN Car-parked = this is a term my friends and I use. It means getting really drunk or intoxicated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 8 – Blessed

* * *

><p>The next morning, I regretted getting drunk. It wasn't because I knew that I would get reprimanded, but because I had a <em>huge<em> hangover. My head was killing me. But I did enjoy myself. Who says life stops when you're dead?

As I finished getting dressed, Emiko walked in with a displeased look on her face, "Yes, Emiko?"

"The master wishes to see you in his study right away," she said stiffly. I groaned. Well, I _was _anticipating it. I wondered how drunk I got that night. I remembered nothing of the night from the time that Rangiku offered me more sake to the end. I must have had a good time because Lord Byakuya is going to reprimand me. Rangiku was right; Lord Byakuya wouldn't know fun if it came up and slapped him in the face.

I sighed softly before straightening my appearance before making my way to his study. I nervously knocked on the door and a deep voice answered me.

"Come in."

Yeah…he sounded pissed with me…

I slid the door open and stepped inside. To my surprise and chagrin, Lady Sumi was there and standing beside him. I knelt down in front of the low desk. I placed my hands serenely on my lap and cast my eyes to the floor. I hoped that this would be over and done with; I had a blinding head ache.

"Lady Sara, do you remember the events of last night?"

Lord Byakuya's deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly and looked up. His slate grey eyes pierced my very soul. My mouth was dry and I doubted that I could talk. I nodded meekly.

"It is courteous to verbally answer your employer, Lady Sara," Lady Sumi interjected, "A yes or a no will suffice."

I looked up at her, "Excuse me, Lady Sumi, but this conversation is between Lord Byakuya and myself; not myself, Lord Byakuya and…his _pet woman,_" I said spitefully. She glared at me and was about to reply with another smart comment of her own but Lord Byakuya held up a hand.

"That's enough," He said, his tone clearly telling us that he was annoyed. I cast my eyes down.

"I do remember…to a certain extent…" I said, "What did I do whilst intoxicated? Dishonour the Kuchiki family name?"

He scowled at me slightly, "You could have acted more like Lady Sumi."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive me for pointing out this…_obvious_ point, but I wasn't the only one intoxicated."

"I'm not talking about them," Lord Byakuya growled slightly, "I'm talking about you."

I clenched my fists on my lap, creasing my kimono slightly. I swallowed. There was no way I could win this, "I am inexperienced with alcohol, Lord Byakuya," I lied, "I got carried away with the moment."

"Then perhaps you will control yourself in the future," Lord Byakuya said darkly. I gulped as I felt his cold grey eyes pierce me through. I raised my eye brows. I noticed that Lady Sumi also regarded me with cold reserve. Something in me wanted to forget all propriety and punch her lights out. Even though I had only known her a few hours, I already felt contempt. It was as though she knew about me and my secret.

* * *

><p>I was soon dismissed after a good talking to and I quickly exited the room. I sighed softly as I walked over down one of the long passage ways. There was nobody about as I padded along. I supposed that it would be better if I went to find Rukia and resume her lessons. It would take my mind of everything that had transpired. I strolled over to my student's room, which was quite a fair walk. I likened it to an airport back in the world of the living as they can be often 3 or 4 miles long.<p>

As luck would have it, Rukia came running towards me. She threw her arms around my waist. I had become fond of the girl over the time that I had been teaching her up until then. I gently stroked her silky black hair. I was told that once she was old enough, she would go the Soul Reaper Academy and become a soul reaper. I could sense high spiritual pressure from her and it looked promising. When she was a baby, her sister abandoned her. That made my blood boil, I felt so angry. However, Hisana found Rukia not long after she was married to Lord Byakuya adopted her. I was so glad to find that out.

"Lady Sara, can we have a picnic?"

I blinked at her. That was unexpected. I smiled softly and nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Yay," she cried, "I'll go and get a blanket and some parasols!"

With that, Rukia ran off. I giggled to myself, thinking that Rukia was one of the cutest little girls in the world. As I walked to the kitchens, I heard a little giggle. I was startled for a moment as I heard a giggle. At first, I thought that it was Rukia playing tricks on me, but this giggle was far more girlish than Rukia's. I put my ear to the wall and heard people talking. I soon found what looked like a camouflaged door. I was curious as to what this was. I smiled as I slid it open. I crept though a dark tunnel and felt my way through.

"Where does this go," I wondered. I walked for another couple of moments before I come to another door. I raised my hand to the door and carefully slid it open a crack. My eyes widened at what I saw.

It was a room full of women…

Did Lord Byakuya have a dirty little secret that he was keeping quiet about?

All the women were in soul reaper uniforms and they had lieutenant armbands on their arms. Two of the women, who were Captains Soi Fon and Unohana, of cause had white haoris on. I was shocked to see Yachiru sitting in the middle of the room, eating numerous different snacks all at once. Lady Yoruichi was lounging on a makeshift chaise with Soi Fon kneeling beside her and offering her some snacks. Isane was sitting serenely beside Captain Unohana. I had wondered where she'd gotten off to.

What was this and what were they doing in Lord Byakuya's house?

I slid the door open and all eyes turned towards me. My pale face went even paler. I didn't know what possessed me to do what I did. I suppose curiosity really does kill the cat.

Yachiru launched herself at me, legs around my slim waist and arms around my neck, "Yuki-hime! You've found us," she giggled.

"What are you all doing here," I asked sceptically.

"Well, this is the SWA!"

"The S…W…A…? What's that?"

"It's the Soul Reaper Women's Association!"

My eyes widened in shock, "And…what do you do?"

"We socialise," Yoruichi said in a matter of fact tone.

"We eat sweets," Yachiru squealed.

"We drink sake," Rangiku added.

"And we discuss ways to deal with the men," Nanao said finally.

"Well, that's great," I replied, "But what are you doing here in the Kuchiki mansion?"

The female soul reapers gave me cheeky grins, "Oh, that's simple," Yachiru replied, "This place has so many rooms that aren't in use and Bya-kun doesn't know about us. RukiRuki secretly gave us this room."

RukiRuki? Who the hell was that?

Then I remembered….it was Rukia.

Yachiru tightened her arms around my neck and tightened her legs around my waist, "Would you like to join? We could give you some tips on how to handle Bya-kun!"

My cheeks became very red, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we can tell that you're jealous of Lady Sumi," Rangiku slurred. I scowled.

"I don't know what you mean! It's not my place to think about such things. I'm in enough trouble already because I got drunk last night."

"Ah, it was all a bit of fun," Rangiku said nonchalantly. I swallowed. It wasn't that I didn't find Lord Byakuya attractive; it was just that…I barely knew him. He was nearly always at his barracks and on missions. We barely had any time to talk to each other because we had two very different jobs. Lady Sumi was obviously well in his league and I was clearly not. I'd humiliated Lord Byakuya, Lady Sumi (not that I care about her) and myself by getting drunk. I doubted that Lord Byakuya would want to associate with a woman who could not control her alcohol intake.

"It looks like a lot of fun," I said softly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to join this SWA. It would be a great opportunity to make friends, "Okay…I'll join…"

Yachiru squealed and squeezed me even tighter than before, "Yay, we have a new member!"

"Welcome to the club," Yoruichi said, lounging back on her chaise. I giggled. However, I suddenly realised that I had to prepare a picnic for Rukia and I. I placed Yachiru back onto the ground.

"I have to go," I said, "I have things to do with Rukia. See you later!"

"Bye!" they cried. I waved before slipping through the door. When I closed the door, I was once again swallowed up in the darkness. I felt my way back and soon found myself back in the light and airy corridor. I quickly slid the door shut. She smiled softly as I walked down to the kitchens. The servants were shocked to see me and that was putting it lightly. They all got onto their knees and placed their hands in front of them. This bow was used towards nobility and those worthy of such respect. My cheeks became very red.

"Oh, please do rise," I said kindly. The servants raised their heads and hesitantly rose to their feet. Tsukasa, the servant from the day before, slowly walked towards me.

"Lady Sara, is there anything that we can help you with?"

"I would like a picnic prepared please," I answered. Tsukasa nodded and walked over to the main kitchens. I followed her and the cooks asked me what I would like. I asked for some bento (I didn't specify as I wasn't fussy), some boiled rice and some octopus balls on sticks called takoyaki. I knew that Rukia loved those.

When it was all prepared, I took the boxes of food down to Rukia's room. She had been waiting eagerly for me to come back and she had parasols and blankets bundled in her arms. We walked out of Rukia's room and onto the green in front of her room. I laid the blanket down placed the boxes of food on the ground. I stuck the larger parasol in the ground for us to sit under.

"So, what do we have to eat, Lady Sara," Rukia asked. I smiled at her as I handed her a bowl and a pair of chop sticks.

"We have some bento, some boiled rice and some takoyaki," I said, "Does that sound nice?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "It sounds delicious."

Rukia happily tucked into her meal. I smiled gently and ate my share of the meal. Rukia happily hummed to herself. I thought about bringing up the fact that I had discovered the SWA, but I figured that it probably wouldn't be wise. Rukia then turned to me.

"Lady Sara," I turned to Rukia and nodded, "What do you think of my brother?"

That question made me jump. I was rendered speechless. It was a while before I could open my mouth again to speak, "I find him a fair employer."

"You like him," Rukia nudged me in the side. I frowned at her

"If you mean that in the professional sense, then yes, I do like him," I said calmly, "Why do you think that I would like him in a romantic sense? It is improper and inappropriate."

"You say that, Lady Sara, but you glare at Lady Sumi whenever she speaks to my brother."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," I replied.

"I maybe a child," Rukia said in a huff, "But I am perceptive!"

It was true. I did glare at Lady Sumi. Not that I was jealous of Lady Sumi, it was just that I couldn't stand her as a person. She was downright snotty and she looked down upon everyone else.

"Well, be glad that Lady Sumi is going tomorrow," Rukia said while nibbling on her takoyaki. My face lit up with happiness, "I assume that you are happy?"

I refrained from nodding, "I suppose…but I could not give a definite answer."

Rukia sighed softly before placing her head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rukia replied, "I just find you a comforting presence in my life. You're like the mother I never had."

I gasped and turned my head towards Rukia, my eyes wide with surprise, "I'm glad to be of service," I whispered. Rukia snuggled into my body. I rested my chin on top of Rukia's head. Had I made that much of an impression on this girl? My heart swelled with pride, "Don't you ever worry about a thing, Rukia," I said softly, "I'll always be here for you and I'll be there when you look back."

Rukia smiled, "Good."

I smiled for the umpteenth time that day. I'd never been happier and I hoped that this wasn't a dream that would end too suddenly.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 9 - Fever

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Lady Sumi was departing the next day from the Kuchiki mansion. It was a satisfying feeling to see her glaring at me from her rickshaw. Lord Byakuya seemed to notice this to my pleasure but he didn't say anything. Perhaps he was as happy as me…secretly though…<p>

As that day was my day off, I decided to visit the Squad 4 barracks. I considered taking Rukia, but it seemed that it would blow my cover completely. I took a rickshaw towards the Squad four and I was grateful that it wasn't far from the Kuchiki mansion. Lord Byakuya was at the Squad 6 barracks that day and wouldn't know that I had left. Technically, I wasn't supposed to leave the mansion without his prior permission but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When I arrived at Squad 4's barracks, I saw Hanatarou walking out of his barracks. His expression seemed to be that of shock and he slowly walked over to the rickshaw, "Lady Sara, we weren't expecting you today," he said quietly. I gave him a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to see Captain Unohana," I replied, "Would you announce my arrival?"

"O-o-of cause…" he helped me out of the rickshaw and I gracefully walked inside. Hanatarou walked ahead of me and led me to his captain's office. He knocked on the door, "Eh, Captain Unohana, Lady Sara is here to see you."

"Ah, let her in," Captain Unohana said pleasantly. Hanatarou stepped aside and I slid the door open. Captain Unohana was sipping tea in a lady like manner at her desk. A mountain of completed paper work sat on one side of the desk, "Hello, my dear, are you all right?"

"Yes, Captain, I just wanted to visit you," I said with a smile. Captain Unohana smiled softly.

"Ah, well, you're always welcome here, Sara," she replied pleasantly. She poured some tea and offered me a cup. I graciously accepted and I sat down, "So, how are things at the Kuchiki mansion?"

I sighed, "It's lovely…but sometimes lonely…I know that I have joined the SWA, but I wish that Lord Byakuya would talk to me more often. Even when we're together, we hardly ever talk. Rukia is my only company. I sometimes talk to the gardener, but I hardly ever see him either."

"Captain Kuchiki is…a stoic person…that I can admit to. But that doesn't mean that he is heartless. In fact he's quite a passionate young man, well, young by Soul Society standards. When he was a teenager, he was quite hot-headed; a very different young man. It may appear that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he's much deeper than that."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm lonely," I replied. Captain Unohana reached over and touched my shoulder.

"All you can do is try," she said with a kind smile, "Can I detect that…you have feelings for him?"

I looked up at her, my eyes wide, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you're talking as if you're a bereft lover who is neglected by her husband," Unohana replied with a smile. I blushed.

"I don't have feelings for Lord Byakuya," I replied, "I hardly know him."

"That's not what it sounds like to me. From what I have been told, you were highly hostile towards Lady Sumi," Captain Unohana said lightly. I looked up at her. I didn't know what to say. Was there a hidden reason why I absolutely hated Lady Sumi? Well, she was a stuck up bitch and she acted as if she had a stuck up her arse, but did I hate her because I was jealous? I really couldn't say. Lord Byakuya opened up to her but not to me. Perhaps, that's why I was jealous.

"I just dislike her," I replied, "She is a nasty piece of work."

Captain Unohana smiled gently, "You really don't like her?"

"Nope," I replied, "No I don't."

I turned my head to gaze out of the window. It was a beautiful summer's day. I felt a peace here in Soul Society. I suppose that was the whole idea.

However, I felt a sudden funny feeling wash over me. I felt myself falling and my eyes closed, forcing me into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retsu's POV<strong>_

I shot out of my chair as I saw Sara collapse. I caught her light, small body in my arms just before she hit the ground. I felt her forehead. She had a raging fever. Her normally pale cheeks were as red as the cherries that grew on the cherry trees outside of my barracks.

I called some of my seated officers into the room and one of the carried her limp body to a private hospital bedroom. I sent them out while I removed Sara's heavy, silk kimono. Isane came running in with a bowl of icy water and a cloth.

"Isane," I said turning to my lieutenant, "Let Captain Kuchiki know and bring him here."

"Yes, Captain," she said before quickly setting off towards Squad 6. I quickly dressed Sara in a white kimono. Sara shivered as her fever became worse.

"So cold," Sara whispered in her delirium. I feared the worst. Perhaps she had picked something up in the Rukongai, "Lord Byakuya…" she whispered.

"Sara, stay with me," I said as I placed the cool cloth on her forehead. She reached out and gripped my haori. I sat on the bed and gripped the small hand that gripped my haori. She whimpered in her sleep, "Oh, Sara," I whispered. There was something about Sara that didn't look right when she had first stepped into my office. She had been unusually pale, sickly even. I think that she must have been working herself too hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Isane rushed towards Squad 6. She threw the doors open and ran through the quiet ordered halls of the Squad 6 barracks. She threw open Byakuya's office door. Isane's breathing was laboured.

"Captain Kuchiki," Isane struggled to speak, "I have some important news."

Byakuya looked up, "What is it, Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"It's Lady Sara," Isane replied, "She is unwell and is at the Squad 4 barracks."

"Make sure she is treated," Byakuya said, not looking up. Isane was shocked by his nonchalance.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but orders were to bring you to Squad 4. Captain Unohana wants you at Lady Sara's side."

"Tell Captain Unohana that I am busy with paperwork. I will visit later."

"But-" She was cut off by Byakuya standing up abruptly.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, I am not obliged to see her. It's not as if I am anyone of consequence to her."

Isane was shocked by his disregard of Sara, "Captain Kuchiki, she is your sister's governess and your employee. Yet you disregard her as if she were a common servant or slave."

"Do not lecture me, Lieutenant; it is not your place."

Isane clenched her fists, "Please, Captain, she is very ill; she called for you in her delirium."

Byakuya remained unmoved, "Tell Captain Unohana that I will be over there when my shift finishes in a couple of hours."

Isane fell to her knees. She didn't know what more to say to convince the captain to come with her, "Please, Captain, I'm begging you. Captain Unohana was rather insistent that you come over."

"Do you not value your life, Lieutenant," Byakuya said threateningly, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you not value Lady Sara's," she shot back at him. Byakuya's eyes widened a bit but that was all. He walked from behind his desk.

"Take me to her," Byakuya said emotionlessly. Isane breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Both the Captain and Lieutenant Flash stepped away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retsu's POV<strong>_

After a long wait, I was beginning to get worried. Isane had been absent for a long time and there was no sign of Byakuya. Sara had been slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Her fever wasn't going away either. If her fever got any higher, there was a high risk that she would die.

After half an hour, Isane stepped into the room, much to my relief, "Isane, you're back! Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

"I'm here," He stated solemnly. He stepped into the room and eyes fell upon the very frail Sara. His face went very pale and he couldn't turn head away. I could tell that this reminded him of the Lady Hisana.

"Byakuya," I said, touching his arm, "She is very ill."

"What happened," Byakuya asked.

"Well, she visited me today and we had some tea. But she suddenly just collapsed with a high fever. She looked sickly when I first saw her today so I anticipating it anyway," I explained, "Would you like to sit with her?"

Byakuya turned his head towards me and nodded slightly. He sat in one of the chairs provided, "When will she wake up?"

"That I do not know. I'm afraid that you will have to be patient," I said, placing a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. I sat back on the bed and continued to sponge Sara's forehead. I noticed that she appeared to look very innocent. She was innocent and pure. She _was_ innocent and barely a child. I looked back up at Byakuya. He had his eyes closed; sitting straight backed and his hands were clasped over one another on his lap, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, "Who is?"

"Lady Sara, beautiful girl, ne," I gestured to Sara and gave him a bright smile.

Byakuya remained silent.

I took his silence as a disagreement, "You disagree?"

"Quite the contrary, Captain Unohana," He said slowly, "She is rather pleasing to the eye."

"I see," I said serenely, "I'm glad you agree."

"Unfortunately, Lady Sara's alcohol intake the night of the party left much to be desired."

"Oh, everyone was enjoying themselves that night, Byakuya," I replied, "You cannot just single her out. I know that you're comparing her to Lady Sumi Shihoin, but you cannot and shouldn't really. She is her own person and quite intelligent might I add. You cannot judge her for having a good time."

Byakuya remained silent. I stood up, "I have other patients to attend to. I will leave you alone with her."

With that, I stood up, "Remember to dab her forehead with the cool cloth. We need to keep her cool."

I handed him the bowl of the cold water. He looked up at me and gingerly took the bowl from me, "Fine," he muttered.

"Come, Isane," I said as I stepped from the room.

"Yes, Captain," she uttered before following me out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person**_

Byakuya stared at Sara for the longest time before standing up and replacing the cloth in the icy water. He wrung it out before placing back on Sara's forehead. He sat back in his chair. He noticed that Sara's breathing was uneasy and heavy and her cheeks were flushed. She trembled and shivered.

"Bya…kuya…" Sara uttered softly. That caused Byakuya to look up. Did she know that he was there?Probably not; she was probably just delirious. But why call out his name? He brushed it off, not bringing himself to think anything of it.

After all, she was just his sister's governess, right?

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 10 - Unexpected

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, I found myself in a hospital bed. I was tired and disorientated. Turning my head, I saw someone I didn't expect to see.<p>

Lord Byakuya was sitting beside my bed, eyes cast down and arms folded. I swallowed softly, not knowing what to say to him. I sat up, drawing his attention, "So you're finally awake," he observed. I nodded softly.

"Where am I? Am I at Squad 4," I asked. He nodded.

"Yes," he answered, "You collapsed of a fever. I'm surprised you're still alive."

I was stunned by that. Did he think that I was weak?

"You sound surprised," I answered him softly.

"Well, yes, it's the illness my wife died of," He answered, "Well; it was what finished her off anyway. She had all kinds of things wrong with her."

"I'm sorry," I answered.

"The funny thing is," Lord Byakuya started, "That illness isn't from the Seireitei. It's picked up in the Rukongai."

"Perhaps it's still lingering around in your mansion since your wife died," I answered quickly. Lord Byakuya stared at me for a few moments, just trying to make sense of what I had just said, "I mean, I would never go near the Rukongai even if I was paid a million pounds so…"

Lord Byakuya turned his head away, his silky bangs hiding his eyes. He had removed his kenseikan and tied his hair into a loose, low pony tail that hung over his shoulder. I gazed at him for a moment before turning to gaze out of the window, "How is Rukia?"

Lord Byakuya looked up at me, "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"What do you mean by that," I snapped. He glared at me in silent rage.

"For your information," he growled, "I haven't been back at the mansion for the past three days. I have been sat here the whole time, only away from you to freshen up and change my clothes. I had my servants bring them here."

I bit my lip. It was true. He wasn't wearing his Soul Reaper uniform. He was wearing a hazel green yukata and a darker green, long sleeved haori that was draped loosely over his shoulders, "Forgive me, my lord," I whispered, "I was out of line."

He didn't answer, "How long was I out of it for?"

"As I said, you were unconscious for three days. You drifted in and out, calling out random names."

I went immediately red, "Whose names did I call out?"

"I forget," He answered, "There were many times that you called," I saw the faintest hint of a smirk.

If this was an anime, I would have sweat dropped.

"Will I be able to return with you when I'm better," I asked. He nodded slightly. I couldn't wait to see Rukia again. It would be a relief to start teaching again. It turned my head towards the little table in front of the bed. It was covered in little brightly coloured boxes; presents presumably, "Who are they from?"

"They are from the SWA. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Kusajishi brought them over. Although, I think Lieutenant Kusajishi ate half of one of the boxes of chocolates herself."

I giggled softly, "I expect nothing less from Yachiru."

"Of cause," Lord Byakuya replied. I noted the tired look in his grey eyes. As youthful and beautiful as he may have appeared, those grey eyes told many stories. He closed his eyes, as if in sleep. Had he really kept himself awake all this time? I assumed because this was the illness that killed his wife so he didn't want to fall asleep and find me dead. I didn't think he cared and I didn't know what to think.

"Thank you for staying with me, Lord Byakuya," I said softly, "It means the world to me."

"Do not misunderstand me, Lady Sara," he said in a low tone, "I am not here as a friend; I am here as an employer, nothing more and nothing less than that."

My eyes widened, "I think it was you who misunderstood me, Lord Byakuya," I said seriously, "I expect nothing more than a civil employer/employee relationship. I was merely expressing my gratitude to you for staying with me."

I patiently waited for an answer but there came none. I sat up more against my plump, soft pillows but not without difficulty. Lord Byakuya stood up and wordlessly helped me, "Thank you, Lord Byakuya."

He grunted in response. He was definitely a man of few words. I sighed softly and felt the air go tense. I was relieved when Captain Unohana and Isane entered the room. Isane had a pretty bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"How are you feeling today, Lady Sara," Captain Unohana asked.

"Very well, thank you, Captain," I replied politely

"I think that you'll be able to go home soon because you look much better," She smile serenely and she turned to Lord Byakuya. "How are you feeling, Captain Kuchiki, you look tired," Captain Unohana observed, "Would you like any tea? Sara, would you like any?"

We both nodded, "Yes, please, Captain," I replied. Lord Byakuya said nothing. Honestly, where were his manners? Captain Unohana seemed to shrug it off and she left the room. Isane placed the flowers in the vase of water and picked up a small pill box. She opened it and took out some of my medicine.

"Here, Lady Sara, it's your medicine."

I graciously took the tablets and took them with a whole beaker of water, "Thank you, Isane," I said softly. She nodded and followed her captain out of them room.

"Lady Sara, when you come back to the Kuchiki mansion," Lord Byakuya said, "You may take a few days rest before you start work again."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya, I will keep that in mind," I said with a smile, "If you would like to, Lord Byakuya, take a stroll with me around Squad 4's garden. It appears to be a nice day and I personally would like to stretch my legs."

I held his gaze for a long time. He looked a little indecisive; it was as if he didn't want to get to close to me. But I didn't see the harm in having a friendly stroll. At the time, my thoughts were relatively innocent, that's why I didn't see the harm. Lord Byakuya, of cause, had been married and had less than innocent thoughts, although he did his best to hide them and very well I might add.

He sighed before standing up. I gazed up at him expectantly. He nodded a small nod. I threw my covers off myself and I attempted to stand up. However, after three days of lack of use, my legs collapsed from under me. I thought that I was going to fall to the ground but I felt an arm catch my waist. I had clenched my eyes shut and opened them to find myself pressed against Byakuya's chest.

"Think before you stand up, Lady Sara," He grumbled. I clung to his yukata for support. I gazed up at him and I looked away before trying to stand up by myself, but it was easier said than done. Lord Byakuya didn't let go of me, knowing that I would fall again, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Lord Byakuya, if I don't do this now, my legs will never get strong," I replied. He sighed, obvious annoyed. He reached for the beige-pink haori that lay on the edge of the bed. He helped me to pull it on. He replaced his arm around my waist, allowing me to lean on him, "Thank you, Lord Byakuya," I whispered. He said nothing. I sighed and wondered if this was such a good idea, but I needed to regain the use of my legs. I slipped my feet into some sandals and we made our way towards the courtyard garden. It was a sunny day and Isane, who had spotted us, gave Lord Byakuya a parasol and a walking stick to me. Lord Byakuya opened the parasol and then continued to support me as we walked.

* * *

><p>We walked around for a while. I was torn between relying on the stick and just leaning on Lord Byakuya. I did a mix between the two. I knew that it was strange to say this, but I actually like being in Lord Byakuya's arms. Not for romantic reasons though. I just felt safe. Was it because he was a captain of the 13 court guard squads? Perhaps. Was it because he was the 'strongest-to-date' 28th head of the Kuchiki family? Perhaps.<p>

But it was the way that he held me, that really made me feel safe. It felt wonderful yet strange. I had never been held in such a fashion before.

"You've certainly gone quiet," Lord Byakuya commented, "That's a first."

I don't know what was restraining me from not standing on his foot. I must have the patience and restraint of a saint, "Yes," I said through gritted teeth, "I certainly have."

"I notice that you're leaning on me a lot, even though you have a walking stick."

I blushed, but shot back before I could stop myself, "You have your arm around my waist! Of cause I'm going to lean on you!"

"Would you prefer it if I removed my arm, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked, slight amusement in his voice, "Because, I will do that if you want me to do so."

I shook my head, "That's not what I want or meant," I said softly, "I was merely pointing something out."

"Ah…so that's what you call it…"

We both fell silent again.

I raised my head to look up at the cherry blossom trees that adorned the garden. You could tell that this division was led by a woman. It felt so womanly and calming. Lord Byakuya's barracks were very plain. There wasn't anything to make it look interesting. I had been told that Lord Byakuya was a great lover of natural beauty, but I saw no evidence of that in his barracks. Everything was straight laced and ordered…much like his personality. I wanted him to live a little.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next.

I gathered all the strength in my legs and ran from him and his protective arms.

"Lady Sara…what are you doing," he asked sceptically. I turned around gave him a bright smile.

"Drop the parasol and catch me of you can."

His eyes must have widened to twice their actual size as he stared at me as if I had gone stark raving mad, "Come on, _Byakuya,_" I coaxed. I even addressed him by just his name…ooh, scary…, "Live a little."

He stood there, dumbstruck.

"Lady…Sara…" He muttered. I started to run away from him, albeit it was more like a fast stagger. It turned my head to see Lord Byakuya having an inside battle with himself. Eventually, I saw him flash step and he dropped the parasol. My eyes widened. I had forgotten that he could do that. Well, I couldn't honestly expect an aristocrat such as Lord Byakuya to _run_.

No, the world would end if he did.

I ran for moment more, panting as my weak body was about give up but my will would not give in. I desperately looked around.

"You think that, with your pathetic speed, that you can escape me," I heard him say from behind. I knew that it wouldn't be very fruitful to run, but I felt the adrenaline run through my body as I ran. I didn't reply.

He appeared in front of me and I squealed playfully. I ran in the opposite direction, but Lord Byakuya started to play with me and my mind. I knew that he would never actually hurt me, but I felt scared.

In my blind panic to get away, I tripped over a large, decorative rock. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for impact but I felt a pair of strong arms, Lord Byakuya's arms, catch me.

"I've won," He whispered, "_Sara_."

My cheeks went very red as he addressed me without my honorific, "I suppose that I have been beaten at my own game, ne," I asked.

"Well put, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said, gathering me into his arms to lift me off my feet, "Now, it's best that you get some rest before we head back to the mansion and before you get sick again. Captain Unohana will scold me if you do."

I smirked lightly, "Ah, I see," I said with a small chuckle, "Well, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Lord Byakuya rolled his eyes before taking me back inside.

* * *

><p>Please do Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 11 – Spare of the Moment

* * *

><p>Three days later, I returned to the Kuchiki mansion. Although I felt better, my body felt tired and somewhat weak. I had further lost the use of my legs after going back to bed after our game of 'tag'.<p>

Lord Byakuya had to carry me home, let's just put it that way. I had stayed in my white yukata and pink haori as my proper kimono was still a little heavy for me at that moment. I saw Rukia's face when she greeted us.

If this was an anime, she would have sparkled.

"He's carrying her like a princess," Rukia exclaimed. I blushed slightly as I had my head resting on his chest, slowly drifting off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Sumi standing beside Rukia. I grimaced as I saw her smug expression. I could tell that she was jealous though, _immensely_ jealous.

"Lady Sara," Rukia greeted, "I was so worried about you!"

She held up a large piece of paper for me to take hold of. I took it from her with a small smile and glanced at it before having to look at it again. It was one of Rukia's drawings. It was a drawing of me, Rukia and Lord Byakuya….as little white rabbits….or Chappys…whatever you want to call them. It was a picture of me in bed with a bandage around my head and a thermometer in my mouth, Rukia was sitting on the bed and Lord Byakuya was standing beside us.

"Thank you, Rukia," I said kindly, "I'll treasure this."

Rukia smiled up at me with happy abandon. Lord Byakuya turned to Lady Sumi, "Thank you for looking after Rukia and my household for me, Lady Sumi," Lord Byakuya said.

"It was my pleasure, Lord Byakuya," She said smugly. I had to stop myself from glaring at her.

"Your family will be coming over soon, no," Lord Byakuya asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she said serenely. I chose not to look at Lady Sumi, knowing that I'd throw up just looking at her face. I pretended to fall asleep, letting my limbs go slack. I heard footsteps coming towards us and heard a kissing sound.

The colour drained from my already pale face. Lady Sumi had kissed Lord Byakuya…That _smug bitch_! I couldn't stand it. I was relieved when Lord Byakuya started walking again.

I was carried to my room and he laid me on my futon. I heard Rukia's scampering footsteps come into my room, "Be sure to make sure Lady Sara has her rest, Rukia."

"Yes, brother," Rukia said politely. She knelt beside my futon and grasped my hand. I squeezed back softly.

"Hello, Rukia," I said, "How have you been?"

She smiled as I turned my body to face her, "Fine, but I have missed you."

"Really? I missed you too," I said softly. Rukia laid herself beside my futon, gazing at me for a moment, "What is it, Rukia? Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm well," Rukia smiled, "I just missed you."

I felt my heart swell with pride, "Oh, I missed you too, Rukia," I sat up and so did Rukia. I gently stroked her cheek, clearing the stubborn bang from her pretty little face.

"Lady Sara," She whispered as she threw herself into my arms, "I'm lonely when you're not here. Brother doesn't talk to me and you're the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Rukia," a low voice said and be both jumped. It was Lord Byakuya, "Go back to your room."

"But I want to stay with Lady Sara."

"Go…_now_…"

Rukia looked up at me and I nodded, "Do as he says, Rukia," I said stroking her reassuringly. She reluctantly nodded and walked out, leaving us alone.

"Thank you for backing me up," Lord Byakuya said, as he turned towards me. I nodded.

"I am here to uphold and reinforce your rules, not to go against them…no matter how much I like Rukia."

He nodded, "Well put."

"Although, I think you should treat her better," I said, "She worships and relies on you."

He glared at me silently for a moment, "You have no right to tell _me_ what to do." His seemed as though his old personality came out in that statement. I had been told that he had been a spoilt, impulsive little brat when he was a teen.

"What," I challenged and I shakily stood up, "I don't have the right to challenge you? Don't you like it, _Byakuya_," I didn't call him "lord", "What sort of _monster_ neglects his own sister and makes her fear him?"

I walked up to him, not taking my eyes off his angry expression, "That's not how it's supposed to be."

"If you do not refrain from saying these things-"

"What? You'll punish me," I challenged, "Go on, do it! I dare you. Punish me for caring about Rukia and her emotional wellbeing…punish me for what you've employed me to do. That girl is crying out for her brother's love. I know, technically, you're not her brother but you're her brother-in-law, but you adopted her as your sister at your dead wife's request. You have a duty to both Hisana-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Ah, so you haven't gotten over your wife…I have been told that you told Rukia that she was adopted because she looks like your dead wife…I know this to be a lie…but is it because she resembles Hisana that you cannot entirely look at Rukia? Is it that why you treat her coldly? I understand that it's hard, but it's no excuse."

A ringing silence was all that remained. Byakuya wouldn't meet my piercing gaze, "Is that why you're so emotionless? The loss of your wife, I mean; because I have a feeling that you weren't like this before her death…No…I've been told that you were quite _expressive_."

I realised that I hadn't paused for breath and I was panting due to the lack air in my lungs. Not another sound was made except for my laboured breathing. I gazed at him and his pale face. He wouldn't meet my gaze and I knew that I had gone too far.

But before I could blink, Byakuya had flash stepped in my direction and forced me forcefully against the wall. I cried out in shock as my back made contact with the wall. His firm body was pressed against mine, my wrists were pinned to the wall and I felt a strange sensation…on my lips…It was then that I realised…

He was kissing me….

EH…?

But it was short lived and it had gone as quickly as it came.

He broke away from me with a haunted look in his grey eyes. I clasped a hand over my mouth and I gazed at him, my eyes wide. Neither of us dared to move.

"I'm…so…sorry…" Lord Byakuya stuttered before flash stepping away, quicker than usual. I, meanwhile, didn't move a muscle. Eventually, I dropped my knees, shaking with shock. Tsukasa, who had been passing, rushed into the room, but I hadn't noticed at the time.

"My Lady, what's wrong," I heard her ask. Tears were threatening to fall and eventually, they did. I sobbed into Tsukasa's yukata, "Are you still unwell? Tell me, My Lady!"

I refused to answer, partly because the ability to speak had left me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person **_

Byakuya paced his office, clearly distraught and beside himself.

"She drove me to it…" he'd say to himself, "She drove me to it…"

"Who drove you to what?"

Sumi's voice made it's way to his ears. He turned around quickly, "Lady Sumi," he tried to regain his composure and wiped the sweat from his brow, "What is it?"

"I was just passing and noticed that you looked troubled," she walked up to him and cleared some of his silky bangs from his face, "Is there anything that I can do?"

Byakuya stared at her, wide eyed. He shook his head and waved her hand away, "No, there is nothing…please leave me."

Sumi narrowed her eyes, "As you wish…My Lord…"

She bowed and walked from the room. Sliding the door shut, she sighed resentfully. She had a hunch that it was Sara who had made him behave like that, making him act as if he'd seen a ghost. Why was it Sara who had the biggest effect on him? Why her? What was so damn special about her?

Whatever it was, she'd make Sara fade into the background and she would be the one to plague his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

I stayed in bed for a few more days after that and I refused to eat; not just because I was ill…no no, I was shell-shocked from a certain event that took place a few days prior. I refused to see anyone either, surprisingly, only letting Tsukasa come in. I was informed that Rukia was distraught that I refused to see her. But I needed space and facing Rukia, let alone Lord Byakuya, would make me feel even worse. During my time off, I would sit for countless hours on the patio outside of my room, staring out at the beautiful, vast garden with in the Kuchiki estate.

Later one evening, I had been informed that the Shihoin family were coming over to have party here at the Kuchiki estate. I was less than thrilled to hear about that. Well, at least the fun loving head of the family, Yoruichi Shihoin, was going to be there.

I was going to refuse to attend, but I had to look after Rukia during the duration of the event. I'd stay firmly away from the alcohol…that's for sure. I was walking on thin ice with my relationship with Lord Byakuya. I constantly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. Although it had been short lived, the kiss had been…rather pleasant…in a twisted sort of way. From the kiss, from Lord Byakuya to be exact, I had felt a restrained, frustrated longing. I felt almost sorry for him. But did I go too far when I practically told him he was a heartless, emotionally constipated bastard?

Nah, I didn't go far enough…

….Or perhaps…just a little….

Anyway, on the day of the event, I was told to wear a plain kimono (no prizes for who can guess ordered that). I wore an understated baby blue kimono with a light pink obi sash around waist. Around my shoulders was a white haori with a light pink cherry blossom pattern design. My hair was in a bun which was held in place by a decorative chopstick that had a cherry blossom ornament hanging from it by a short, light pink cord. I also had a light blue fan to keep myself cool during the hot day and a parasol just in case.

When I saw Rukia for the first time in days, she kept very close to me. She wore an elaborate kimono. It was adorned with many different coloured cherry blossoms and embroidered with gold thread. Around her waist was a deep purple obi. Lady Sumi wore a deep red kimono with a red autumn leaf pattern and around her waist was an orange obi.

We had all gathered in the large reception room. The Shihoin family were chatting amongst themselves. Some of them cast smug glances or disdainful glances in my direction from behind their fans. The only friendly face I saw was Yoruichi. I was kneeling on a cushion at the back of the room with my head bowed and hands resting delicately on my lap, clutching my fan. Rukia knelt beside me, keeping silent. Nobody bothered with her, even though she was the princess of the Kuchiki family.

Lord Byakuya sat at the other end of the room, engaged in conversation with that smug cow, Lady Sumi. I heard the Shihoin family members slagging me off.

"_Oh my, is she the governess?"_

"_I feel faint at the word 'governess'."_

"_She certain is a scrawny little thing…"_

"_She may have beauty but she doesn't look very intelligent…"_

I felt tears brimming and I clenched the fabric of my kimono. I tried not to sniff and show that I was about to cry, but it was all too much. I slowly stood up and Rukia looked up at me. I hid my face by quickly opening my fan in front of my face. I couldn't look at Rukia as I walked from the room. Who was I kidding? There was no way I could measure up to those women, especially Lady Sumi.

As I walked, I felt someone grasp my arm. I quickly turned around to see Lord Byakuya standing there. I further hid my face with my fan, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid that I still don't feel well."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Lord Byakuya looked frustrated, "Look, I need you back in there."

"Why? To humiliate me? You must have heard what they were saying about me!"

"Ignore it…besides…I want you to play the shamisen for everyone. I know how talented you are."

"Flattery won't work."

"I do not flatter, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said in a deadpan tone.

I sighed, "Fine, but then I'm going straight back to my room."

"All right, but you must promise to be in that room every night with me while the Shihoins are here."

"Why?"

"To look after Rukia of cause. That's what you're paid to do after all."

Jerk

Using my job as an excuse…

I rolled my eyes before wiping my tears away with my kimono sleeve, "Fine."

"Very good, my Lady, now…" Lord Byakuya said, "Come."

I nodded, almost robotically. I allowed myself to be led back, secretly hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 12 - Confused

* * *

><p>I played the shamisen for them that night. Although, it wasn't as well received as I would have liked. The Shihoin nobles belittled it and told me how many flat notes I was playing. I was tempted to say that it was them who were causing me to play flat notes. I turned to Lord Byakuya and he was looking the other way. He probably wasn't listening anyway.<p>

I had placed the shamisen back on it's stand and I was about to walk back when I was apprehended by Yoruichi, "May I have a word with you, Lady Sara," she asked politely. My eyes widened and I nodded. I knew what was coming. We walked out into the garden and we sat on a bench, "Look, first of all, I want to just say sorry for how my family is acting towards you. I thought you played beautifully."

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi…" I said quietly. She turned to me and sighed.

"And there's another thing…I know your secret."

I froze…did I just hear right? Does she know my secret?

"Don't look so shocked," Yoruichi said with a smile, "Captain Unohana told me. She thought it best to tell me before I found out myself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm not going to do anything."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like you very much. You're a sweet girl with sweet intentions, posing no harm to Byakuya and that's why I won't expose you; plus, you're an SWA member and we all stick together," Yoruichi said with a wink. I sighed, "I think that you have the noble act down to a T. Unohana must have taught you well. I think you'll be the best thing that ever happened to that boy."

I sighed softly, "May I confide in you about something?"

"Of cause, what's wrong?"

"Lord Byakuya…kissed me…" I said in a small voice, "It was a few days ago."

"Why," Yoruichi asked.

I shrugged, "We had an argument and I told Lord Byakuya exactly what I thought of him and his treatment of Rukia. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall, him pressed against me and his lips on mine…that was first kiss…stolen…That's not how I envisioned my first kiss to be taken…taken in anger. I barely had time to respond…call me a hopeless romantic…but had imagined a more romantic setting…"

"I think he likes you, Sara," I gave Yoruichi a strange look, "Don't give me that look, Sara, you know it's true."

"But I don't like him," I said softly.

"Maybe not," Yoruichi said softly, "But I think you're well on your way to feeling like that. I see how you glare at my cousin when she speaks to Byakuya. I can tell that you don't like her."

"No I don't, you're right about that."

"Sumi has wanted to marry him for years but Byakuya has never bothered with her," Yoruichi said with a smirk, "If he has kissed you, he must definitely like you."

"But he only ever reminds me how I'm his employee and how we should never be too familiar with each other."

"Sara, he isn't as cold hearted as you make him out to be. He may seem like that, he just finds it hard to express himself with his emotions…he's terrified of losing control of his emotions…because when he was very young...he had a quick temper and I think that you made show some of that past personality."

"Is that a good or a bad achievement?"

"Well, he kissed you…I'd call that a good achievement."

I stayed silent.

"Look, from an outsider's point of view and I might be wrong but….I think that you could be the best thing that could ever happen to him….even better than Hisana," Well, I raised my eyebrows at that, "I met Hisana on a number of occasions. Although, she was a kind and beautiful soul…I found her…almost forgettable and with no backbone. She didn't stand out from the crowd and she was quiet, never speaking out of turn. But you, you're a strong minded, intelligent girl with a good heart and with the guts to tell him exactly what you think of him and his treatment of Rukia. I honestly think that Byakuya respects that in you. Plus, I've never seen Rukia so happy to be alive and It's all because of you."

"But why would Lord Byakuya kiss me," I asked,

"Perhaps it was to shut you up," I glared at her, "Or perhaps not…perhaps he's falling for you…"

"I don't see why he would."

"He's easier to read than you give him credit for…and looking at you…I think that you're starting to care for him otherwise, you wouldn't have….lectured him. Okay, it might not be love yet, but I certainly think that you should encourage him to express his emotions more and that way, it might bring you two closer."

I didn't believe her, not at that moment anyway.

"I don't believe you…"

"Okay, don't. But it doesn't change the fact that it's true and the sooner you accept that, the better it will be."

"What if I do fall in love with him," I asked in a small voice, "What will I do?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"I think you're already at that milestone, Sara, you just don't realise it yet."

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to believe it and I wasn't about to admit it.

"You're wrong," I finally said.

"Am I? Perhaps…but I see the way you look at him…as I said, you just don't realise it yet."

I nodded, knowing that it would humour her, "Let's just see what happens."

Yoruichi nodded, "All right, but I think I see the outcome already."

I sighed before standing up, "I care only for Rukia and her well being." I knew that I was being obstinate and I knew that Yoruichi knew it too.

"Okay," Yoruichi said with a small, "Well, I will leave you alone with your thoughts, Sara, and your own conclusion."

I nodded as she gracefully walked away, leaving me alone.

I didn't think it was possible for her to see right through me. I realised it at the time and I refused to believe her. There was nothing endearing about that man, nothing that truly drew me in…well…he could be caring sometimes and the way he held me when carrying me home from the hospital that day told me that he did have some warmth.

I shook my head and played with a ringleted lock of hair that hung around my face. I decided to stay outside for some time before joining the party.

* * *

><p>The next day, I refrained from joining Lord Byakuya and the Shihoins for breakfast. I knew that he ordered me to be with him, mainly to look after Rukia, but I had breakfast in my room that morning. I knew he'd be annoyed with me, but I just couldn't stand to be in their presence.<p>

That day, I took a walk in the garden. I had to get away from the hustle and bustle of having two noble families mixing in one mansion. I had left Rukia some easy work to do so that wouldn't have to call for help. I needed to be by myself.

But no such luck.

Lord Byakuya was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I tried to stay out of his line of sight, but he'd seen me before I had a chance to hide. In fact, I think that he'd seen me before I'd seen him.

"Where were you this morning," He asked, clearly annoyed by my lack of attendance this morning.

"I wasn't comfortable with the idea that I was eating with all those other high ranking nobles. I didn't think it was my place to do so…after all…I'm just the help," I said quietly. I stood there for a moment, "Look, Lord Byakuya, I'm sorry for my harsh words the other day; I meant every word, but I didn't mean them to sound so…harsh."

I knew that I had to apologise…I didn't want to…but we all have to do things we don't want to do.

"Ah, I see…so if you meant every word, why are you apologising? You cannot possible mean apology if that is the case."

"That's not true," I whispered, "Also…about the kiss you gave me…I'm sure it was just a mistake, right?"

I searched his handsome face for clues or an answer, "How would you react if it did mean something?"

I blanched, "You cannot possibly-"

"Only joking…" Lord Byakuya said with a hint of a smirk, "Honestly, you're so easy to wind up."

I glared at him, "Then why did you kiss me?" I was growing increasingly frustrated with his teasing attitude.

"Who knows?"

"Tell me!"

"It was to stop you from talking."

"So it was to shut me up," I shouted, "You stole my first kiss just to shut me up! You're so mean!"

I was furious. He smirked again softly, "Precisely."

"You don't even care!"

"Quite the contrary, Lady Sara, I do care…but you deserved it after the way you spoke to me…"

"That's no excuse," I cried, "I was saving my first kiss for the person who truly cared for me but now I cannot!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

I growled, "No, I did not! You pulled away before I could even think! Besides, you're making fun of me in such a twisted way; I'm just one of your servants!"

He scoffed slightly, "I see…" but then his face turned grave and emotionless. I was shocked by such a dramatic change in countenance, "Please forgive me…" he turned his face away.

I narrowed my eyes slightly before nodding, "I will forgive you….if it doesn't happen again of cause."

Lord Byakuya gazed up at me for a moment, "Of cause."

"May I sit with you," I asked after a brief moment. Lord Byakuya nodded slightly, his serious expression returning. I closed my parasol and slowly walked into the shade of the cherry blossom tree. I gently fanned myself with my fan as the heat was quite strong.

"I heard what the Shihoins were saying about you," He said softly, "Please don't take it to heart."

I turned to gaze at him, surprise written all over my face, "Oh…all right…"

"I know that we may only have a professional relationship-"

I scoffed.

"I think that changed the moment you kissed me-"

He ignored me, "I care about your wellbeing and, on my honour as the head of the Kuchiki family, I swear to protect you."

I had to smile at that. He was being…sweet… "Thank you, Lord Byakuya…"

He took my small hand in his and pressed a delicate to my knuckles, smoothing his thumb over the top of them, "You're welcome."

He held my hand a little while longer before gently letting go. We held eye contact with each other before turning simultaneously, "Where is Rukia," he asked after a moment.

"You're actually asking? I'm surprised."

He didn't reply with another of his "witty" comments, "Just tell me."

"She's in her room doing some activities I set her…nothing too taxing…not with this heat."

"You're kind."

"I try my best."

He scoffed a little. For some reason, I felt at ease and I closed my sapphire eyes. I let the soft summer breeze blow by and though my silky, snowy hair, "It's nice weather, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said.

"I'm glad we agree on something," I said with a smile. I heard him heave a heavy sigh.

"I'm going back to my barracks tonight just to check up on things," Lord Byakuya said, "I'll be back by mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Ah, okay."

I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed, but his shihakusho (soul reaper uniform) was loosely closed, showing some of his smooth, toned chest. His hair was free of its kenseikan, lying loosely on his shoulders. He wore the little, white fingerless gloves but he wasn't wearing his scarf or captain's haori. I wasn't surprised by this, it was boiling hot, even in the shade.

After a while, he stood up and I looked up at him, "I have to go and get ready…I will see you later."

With that, he walked away without another word. I sighed softly. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again, this time in sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 13 - Falling

* * *

><p>I spent the next day with Rukia; making sure she did everything well. The Shihoins were yet to return to the compound and I personally couldn't wait for them to leave. Although, I was fond of Yoruichi and I enjoyed her company.<p>

Yachiru kept popping up at the most unusual times. She had apparently built tunnels underneath the tatami mats so that she could catch glimpses of Lord Byakuya. I could tell that she had a school girl crush on him; her eyes always lit up when she saw him. Although, I could tell that he found her adoration annoying. Personally, and this is just between you and me, I couldn't blame Yachiru. He wasn't bad to look at and I was warming to him.

As I gazed out at the garden, Rukia was drawing a picture. Although she wasn't a master artist, she did try and I was one of the few who thought that it was quite cute, if nothing else.

"Lady Sara," Rukia said softly and tugging at the sleeve of my yukata, "I've drawn the picture."

I turned my head to look at the picture. My cheeks went crimson. It was Lord Byakuya and I, sitting under the cherry blossom tree, "When I saw you yesterday, I knew that I just had to draw it."

"It's lovely," I said softly.

"I saw the way he kissed you hand…it looked like a prince kissing the hand of a princess."

I frowned, "Rukia, there isn't anything between us…"

"I didn't suggest that there was, Lady Sara," she smiled, almost knowingly; "It's almost as if…you're trying to convince yourself that there isn't."

I stared at her, completely dumbfounded. My mouth had gone dry.

"I…" I couldn't say anything. I kept opening and closing my mouth, hoping some comprehensible words would come out, "I am his employee and he is my employer…nothing more and nothing less."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "That sounds less and less convincing each time you say that…it's all you say."

I had to turn my face from her. Was it true? Was I truly falling in love with the nobleman? No…at least…I didn't think I was. I had never been truly in love with anyone before so I wasn't sure of what I was feeling.

"I heard from a servant that they'd seen you and my brother kissing in your room the day you came back from the hospital…is it true?"

My heart stopped. Had someone seen us? I had told no one of what had happened between Lord Byakuya and me, not even Tsukasa.

"Is that why you didn't come out of your room for about a week?"

I didn't answer her. She was reading me like a book, although with me being stubborn and prideful, I refuse to admit my blossoming feelings for the captain.

"Rukia, I think it's time to end this discussion."

"No, I don't think it is."

"Rukia," I said in a warning voice, "I _said_ that we should end this discussion."

"But-" before I could stop myself, I gave her a sharp, back handed slap across her cheek. I retracted my hand quickly. Rukia stared at me, completely shocked and her eyes were wide. I saw fear in them too.

It dawned on me…

I hit Rukia

I hit Rukia

I hit Rukia

I saw that she was about to cry.

"Rukia...I…" she recoiled from my touch. I couldn't blame her. I shook my head…refusing to give up. I pulled her into my arms. She was quivering as I held her, "Rukia, please forgive me!" I kissed the top of her head, "I promise that I will never do it again…you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry…sweet child…I'm so sorry."

I felt her hug me back. I felt relieved as she hugged me with the same intensity. She sobbed into my chest and I stroked her raven hair, "I forgive you, Lady Sara…" she whispered through her tears. Eventually I pulled back and cupped her little face.

"I promise, hand on heart, that I will never…ever…do that to you again. It was uncalled for and unforgiveable."

"I already told you," she said sweetly, "I forgive you."

I hugged her again. I held her very tightly, not wanting to ever let her go, "Thank you."

I adored this girl and slapping her had been…completely out of character for me and cruel on my part, "I'm sorry too," Rukia whispered, "I made you angry and said things which were highly impertinent."

No…they weren't impertinent. She said everything in innocence….maybe this girl was more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Okay, Rukia, let's carry on with a clean slate," I said, wiping my own tears away, but before I could do anything Lord Byakuya slid the door open. We looked up and Rukia quickly moved back to her place at the table, "Good afternoon, Lord Byakuya," I said with a watery smile.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sara," he said, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, my Lord," I patted Rukia on the head and she gave me a bright smile. Lord Byakuya led me outside into the garden. He had just come back from duty and he was still in his uniform.

"Lady Sara, I wondered if you would accompany me to a bonfire festival."

He said it straight out, "A bonfire festival…tonight…with you?"

He nodded softly, "Think of it as a reward for all your hard work."

"I seek no reward, Lord Byakuya…I am just doing my job."

Lord Byakuya took my small hand in his. It was the hand that I had used to slap Rukia and I was tempted to pull it away. Even though I had earned her forgiveness, I still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt weighing on my heart. I loved Rukia dearly and had grown close to her…I'm not sure if I would be able to do anything.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Wear the best kimono you have, Lady Sara…it's a special night."

"Can Rukia come too?"

This took him by surprise.

"We're not going through this again, Sara; I'm not getting into another argument with you."

"But…I…think this would be a good experience for Rukia."

"Sara, it's a festival for couples. I am being expected to go as a captain of the 13 court guard squads and I must bring a partner," he explained, "Now do you understand?"

I nodded with a small sigh. I didn't really want to go, not with my conscious heavy with guilt. However, I knew I couldn't refuse. I nodded again, "All right."

"Good," he said, "Be ready by 4 o'clock."

He then walked back into the mansion, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red kimono with a gold cherry blossom design. My hair was loose on my shoulders with a red rose in my hair. Rukia had insisted on helping me get ready. She wanted to do my hair and makeup. I was a little dubious about letting Rukia do this, but surprisingly, she didn't do a bad job, no better than I would have done.<p>

"Thank you very much, Rukia," I said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome." She gave me hug before I made my way out to the court yard. Lord Byakuya was in his shihakusho and everything else that went with it. He turned his head to see me. He smiled faintly at me. If I'd have blinked, I would have missed it.

"You look beautiful, Lady Sara," He said softly. My eyes widened. This was the first time he'd complemented me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, "Are we walking tonight?"

He nodded, "Yes, is that all right with you?"

I nodded. I saw the Shihoins walking out. I groaned softly in annoyance. Lady Sumi glared at me, seeing how close I was to Lord Byakuya. I smirked a little but turned back to Lord Byakuya.

"Let's get going," I said. He nodded and we walked out of the compound. He held my hand as we walked and I felt safe. No matter how many times I refused to admit my growing affection, I always found myself wanting to be near him. He could be emotionless at times…on the outside…but it didn't change the way I was starting to feel.

When we arrived at the festival, It was full of lanterns, decorations and music. It was beautiful. The next thing I noticed was the bonfire. It was a dazzling sight.

"Like what you see, Lady Sara," He asked. I nodded. We walked forward one of the other captains came walking towards us with Lieutenant Hinamori. He was short (about my height) with white hair.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki," the short captain said.

"Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya," Lord Byakuya said in a monotone voice. Lieutenant Hinamori waved gingerly at me. Lord Byakuya and Captain Hitsugaya exchanged pleasantries and we moved over to the bonfire. I stared at it for a while, "Are you all right, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked.

"Yes," I whispered. We heard some dance music beginning to play and we turned to each other.

"Would you like to dance," he asked. I nodded and he took a hold of my hand again. We took our positions in the group dance. He stood behind me and placed a hand on my waist and held my left hand with the other. We moved slowly around the bonfire with the other couples in a circle. We took a few steps, spun me and then I had walk around Lord Byakuya while still holding his hand. The carried on for a while until the music ended.

"It was a lovely dance, Lord Byakuya," I said coyly. He nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Lovely indeed."

We walked over to food vender and bought some takoyaki on sticks to share. We walked over to quiet spot where the moon was brightest. We sat on a hill.

"It's such a warm night; don't you think so, Lord Byakuya?"

He nodded, "Yes," he said. We silently ate our takoyaki, listening to the crickets and who knows what else. After a while, I felt Lord Byakuya seek out my hand. He didn't look at me when I stared at him questioningly. I felt my hand reciprocate the attention Lord Byakuya's hand was showing mine.

He knew what he was doing, for sure…but was he just as stubborn as I was?

I moved closer to him, feeling his warmth. He turned his head towards me, "Sara…"

I liked it when he called me just by my name, "Yes, Byakuya?"

"Why have you cast your spell upon me," He whispered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean," I asked, "What spell?"

He chuckled slightly and rested his head against mine; gingerly fingering my jaw line, slate grey meeting sapphire blue. But before we could do thing, we heard a deep raw. We pulled apart quickly.

Lord Byakuya stood up, "No…no it couldn't be…"

Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon came running towards us, "Hey, kid" (Yoruichi was referring to Lord Byakuya and this made me giggle), "Do you sense that?"

"Yes," he said, "It's a hollow."

I stumbled back in fear, "A…hollow…?"

"Yoruichi, take Lady Sara back to the Kuchiki compound," Byakuya said, "Captain Soi Fon will-"

"No, kid, we'll take care of it, Soi Fon and I…you take care of Sara," Yoruichi said, "Get her to safety…this is no place for her."

Lord Byakuya turned his head towards me and saw that I was trembling with fear.

He nodded, "Fine."

He grabbed my waist just as I saw the hollow poke it's head out of the surrounding trees. To my relief, Lord Byakuya flash-stepped away from the horrific scene, trying to get me to safety; I kept close to him as he did so, feeling sad that this perfect night had come to an abrupt end.

When we arrived back at the compound, He placed me in my room, "I'm going to help Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon. Stay here until I come back."

With that he flash stepped away before I could say anything else.

"Byakuya!" I screamed after him, but he didn't hear me and my voice echoed throughout the compound as I screamed after him. I didn't want him to go, but I wiped my tears away sniffed. I came back to my senses, knowing that this was his job. I walked back to my room and patiently waited for him to come back to me.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you don't hate Sara for slapping Rukia. I felt bad doing it, but she didn't mean to do it and she does love Rukia very much. She just reacted before she thought when she heard something she didn't want to hear. I hope you don't hate her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 14 - Looking Beyond

* * *

><p>The next day, I had yet to hear from Lord Byakuya. I sat on my patio with a cup of tea that morning in my simple light blue yukata with the dark blue obi sash around my waist and a white haori around my shoulders. It was a quiet day and the sun was beating down upon Soul Society. Rukia was sitting beside me with her head on my shoulder.<p>

"What happened last night," Rukia asked.

"It was lovely," I said, "Rukia, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right about my feelings are towards your brother. I…just don't know what to do."

"Act on what you feel," Rukia said innocently, "I wouldn't mind having you for a sister…after all…I didn't really know the Lady Hisana."

I smiled softly and sipped my tea. But before I could finish, Emiko had come rushing into the room, "Lady Sara, you're needed at Squad 4! Captain Unohana's requesting in your presence! It's Lord Kuchiki!"

I scrambled to my feet. I thrusted my tea cup at Emiko and I grabbed hold of Rukia's hand, "Come on, Rukia, we're going to Squad 4."

She nodded as I dragged her away to Squad 4. There was no time to wait for a rickshaw to be prepared and I felt the need to run. Rukia could barely keep up with fast pace but she kept tight hold of my hand.

We rushed towards the building and I almost tore the door open, "Where is Captain Unohana? Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

Isane came running towards me and she grabbed hold of my wrist, "Lady Sara, come this way! Captain Kuchiki is very ill."

She dragged Rukia and I towards a private room. Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon were already inside and Captain Unohana was standing outside. She greeted us with a grave expression.

"Sara, Captain Kuchiki is in a critical condition."

"What happened," I asked urgently.

"He went to fight the hollow which had put an end to the bonfire festivities. The hollow was stronger than a usual one…it was a Menos Grande…from Hueco Mundo. Captain Kuchiki was hit by a something called cero. It's an attack hollows use," Captain Unohana said calmly, "Unfortunately, Captain Soi Fon had just drawn her sword but before she could call upon her zanpakuto, Captain Kuchiki was blown back and impaled by her sword."

I stood there, completely frozen to the spot, "Is he awake?"

"Just barely; he wants you by his side and I see you've brought Rukia. He did not request for her presence. She can wait outside and if he calls for her, she can go in."

I sighed and then walked into the dimly lit hospital room. Yoruichi, who had been leaning against the wall, stood up straight and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Look after him."

She walked out with Soi Fon in tow, closing the door behind her. I heaved a deep sigh before walking over to Lord Byakuya. I sat by his bed in the chair provided. Lord Byakuya was asleep and chose let him carry on what little sleep he had left to finish. I did however, gingerly, place my hand in his and stroked it with my thumb.

"Oh, Lord Byakuya," I whispered, "My…brave…brave captain…"

I gently kissed his hand, giving it a gently squeeze. To surprise and relief, I felt Lord Byakuya squeeze my hand back.

"Hisana…" he whispered. I dropped his hand in shock. Well, it didn't come as much of a surprise as she had been the love of his life. I knew that if I could offer him comfort, I would. So I replaced my hand in his. He squeezed it again. I gently brought his hand to my lips, giving it another little kiss. As I sat in the silence, I mulled over my thoughts.

"Oh, Byakuya…I don't think you know how much I'm beginning to fall for you," I whispered. Lord Byakuya lay very still. He didn't respond. I knew that he was unconscious, but I wanted him to react. I didn't know why…or perhaps I did….maybe I just didn't want to admit it, "I'm such a coward…" I whispered softly.

"A coward, you say?" Lord Byakuya whispered hoarsely. My cheeks went very red. How much did he hear?

"Er…no…it's nothing…." I faltered, "It's nothing you have to worry yourself about."

He turned his head towards me and drank in my appearance with his slate grey eyes, "Really? All right…" he whispered. Taking my hand away, I closed my eyes and played with a few strands of my snowy hair. However, he reached out to me and I noticed his hand reaching out. I looked up at him and hesitated before placing my hand back in his, "Why do you hesitate?"

I shook my head and tightened my grip on his hand.

"I'm glad that you're awake, my Lord…I was worried when they called."

"You were worried? I'd have imagined that you would have wanted me dead…after talking to me the way you did the day you came back to the hospital."

"That's not true," I burst out, "I don't hate you! I would wish myself dead before I wish anybody else dead."

Lord Byakuya stared at me with a certain amount of shock, "I wouldn't wish you dead, Sara."

I shuffled my chair closer to the bed. I used my other hand to stroke his silky hair. He closed his eyes and let me touch him. He was so beautiful. His skin seemed to glow in the dim lamplight and his hair was shiny and soft. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him on the bridge of his nose. My cheeks became very red and was about to walk out when Lord Byakuya tightened his grip on my hand. I couldn't meet his gaze. I sat back down and kept my eyes glued to my hand in his.

"I think that we've firmly established that there is clearly something more going on between us than we would care to admit…" Lord Byakuya whispered.

I nodded, "I think Rukia has our wedding all planned out in her little head," I said jokingly.

"She is idealistic."

"Yes, but it's cute."

Lord Byakuya sighed, "I have come to care for you in ways that have made me confused…but I do care for you…that's one thing that I have made sure of."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, my lord," I replied.

"I don't know what it is that attracts me to you…but one thing could be your strength of character…you're not a meek little noble girl…It makes things more interesting."

"You actually like verbally sparring with me," I asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't say that," Lord Byakuya said, "It just lets me know that you have a mind of your own."

I smiled softly, "I'm glad that you thing that is valuable trait in me."

Lord Byakuya gazed at me for the umpteenth time. His grey eyes pierced my very soul through. I closed my eyes but I heard a creaking from the bed. I opened my eyes again to see him trying to sit up, "Sir, you should be resting!"

"I don't want to lie down anymore," he said flatly. I stood up and adjusted his pillows. He leaned back on his pillows, "Thank you, Sara," he said softly.

"You don't look critically ill," I commented.

"That's all due to Captain Unohana's treatment…and your company….your company soothes the soul and lifts the spirit, Sara," He noticed the redness in my cheeks, "Tell me, because I'm not very good at English, what does my lady's name mean?"

"My name," I asked, "My name means 'princess' or 'lady' in English from Hebrew."

He nodded, "I think that it fits you."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because, every aspect of you is…princess-like…you're graceful and you know what is right and what is wrong…and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in."

"Thank you, Sir," I said coyly.

"Please…call me 'Byakuya'," he said suddenly. I looked at him, shocked, "Don't look at me so shocked, Sara, last night you called me by my name…_my_ name…just _Byakuya_…you say it so wonderfully."

I sat there, dumbfounded. This was a new side to him that I hadn't seen. He mesmerised me. Lord Byakuya was someone with many sides. I didn't know what to say. He was a man trapped in his pride, honour and his duty, crying out for something more. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I felt like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast', judging on the appearance of the Beast when really he didn't have the heart of a beast, he had the heart of a man, a man desperate to be loved.

"As you wish…Byakuya…"

* * *

><p>AN this is a filler chapter. I know…but I had to do this. The romantic in me is starting to come out. I suppose that they're just beginning to fall for each other in a tentatively. I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 15 - Sweetness and Innocence

* * *

><p>I didn't leave Byakuya's side. This was partially because Byakuya didn't want me to leave him. Every day, he revealed a bit more of his real character to me. The more we spoke, the more we knew about each other.<p>

The more we spoke, the more I fell in love with him.

I'd never fallen in love before this moment, living or dead. So I had nothing to compare the feeling to. I needed to be near him and I couldn't be away from him. Every time my hand was in his, I couldn't pull my hand away. I could feel his eyes on me, drinking in my form. I could tell that he was torn though, torn between having a new relationship with me and being happy or being alone with only his dead wife's memory for company. I don't think Hisana would want him to feel sad or alone. If we ever did have a relationship, I would never ask him to forget Hisana but I would just ask him to live for every day for her and perhaps for me.

However, something inside me made me a little angry with the former matriarch of the Kuchiki family. She didn't marry him for love; she married him because he was a means to the end. She knew that if she lived in a better condition and had a powerful husband, it would make it all the more easier to find Rukia. Not that I resented Rukia, none of this was her fault. I was only angry with Hisana for taking advantage of the love Byakuya freely gave her.

What Byakuya and I were going through was a sweet and innocent courtship of sorts. It was sweet. There was a lot of blushing (on both sides, funnily enough), sweet touches, a lot of averting of eyes, kisses on the hand and so on and so forth. There were no kisses though, not on the lips anyway. We hadn't gotten that far yet. Apart from that kiss a couple of weeks before, nothing of the sort had happened since.

It was true though…falling in love _was_ beautiful. Love was changing us for the better: Byakuya was showing a softer side and I was beginning to grow up emotionally and make me more of a woman, less of a girl. I had only ever dreamed of such things.

Also, another piece of evidence that Byakuya had changed was that he let Rukia come into his presence. He graciously accepted a drawing of hers.

"It's a picture of the three of us," she had said cheerfully. This time, the picture had Byakuya and I holding hands…or paws, causing me to blush a little, (she had drawn us as rabbits. No surprise there then, right?) and Rukia was holding my paw, "It's for you, brother, I hope you like it."

He nodded curtly.

"I also have another one," she reached into her kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Byakuya slowly unfolded it and I could tell that he wanted to laugh as the edges of his lips curled into a slight smile. I leaned over to take a look at it. I smiled when I saw it. It was Byakuya fighting the Menos Grande hollow and in the corner of the page, Rukia and I were holding up banners. They said. "Whoop! Go Lord Byakuya/brother!"

"Er…thank you, Rukia…" Byakuya said, slightly amused.

"You're looking a lot better today, Byakuya," I said as I stood to retrieve a glass of water for Byakuya.

"Thank you, Sara. It will be nice to get back to normality," he said, "And to do other things."

He glanced at me and then turned his head to look out of the window, "Rukia," Byakuya said, "Would you please leave us?"

Rukia nodded and walked from the room, "Yes, brother."

When Rukia had closed the door, Byakuya turned his head towards me, "You can refuse this if you wish…but…" he looked slightly nervous, "Would you allow me to court you properly?"

I blushed softly, "Yes," I replied softly. I expected nothing less from Byakuya, everything done good and proper.

"I will have to talk your fam-"

"They're dead," I lied, "Every single one but me…that's why I'm a governess."

Okay…that was a bad lie, but what else could I do. I was falling in love with him and I didn't want to lose my job and livelihood. I would tell him…when hell froze over. After all, it's better (or easier, cannot remember which) to ask forgiveness than ask permission. Anyway, he'd never find out, not with so many people willing to keep my secret.

"Everyone of them? I'm sorry," he held my hand. All right it wasn't a lie, per se. I was dead to my parents and vice versa even when I was living because I wasn't prepared to take over there business to become a teacher, so effectively I was an orphan.

"It's okay…they didn't really care for me anyway," A long silence followed. I nodded, catching his attention.

"Ah…so…is that a yes…?"

I nodded again, "I'd love to be courted by you."

He kissed my hand, just like a proper gentleman. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I think I'm really starting to like you, Byakuya Kuchiki," I said softly, "But may I ask you a question? Why the sudden change of heart? You used to be so cold towards me and now…"

I felt a hand caress my cheek. I looked up, "The accident with the hollow made me realise that I…"

I knew this was hard for him to say this. After all, he was a man of few words, "Look, you don't have to tell me when or where you started to feel for me...all I want to know is…will you continue to fall for me?"

Byakuya nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

I nodded, perhaps knowing that…perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be loved by the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>The next day, Byakuya was allowed to home. Rukia and I were sent home ahead to make preparations for his arrival. It was a joyous occasion when they found out and preparations started immediately.<p>

I also found that most of the Shihoins had gone home; the only one to remain…yes…you guessed it … was Sumi-bitchface-Shihoin. When Byakuya arrived back, she was all over him and showering him with empty and sickening complements. Some of the Soul Reaper captains and their lieutenants (with the exception of Hinamori, Hisagi and Kira who didn't have captains, they just came on their own) came to see how Byakuya was doing and there was a picnic under the now leafy trees. Byakuya, Sumi, Rukia and I stayed under the shade of a tree during this time. I would have happily been sitting under the sun but I had to make sure Sumi didn't try anything with Byakuya.

The other captains noticed the way we were both looking at each other. I heard (don't ask how) Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake talking about it. I tried not to listen, honest!

"Well, well, well, doesn't young Byakuya look cosy with his sister's governess, don't ya think, Juushiro," Kyoraku asked. Ukitake didn't turn his head.

"He does indeed, Junsui," He said, "Maybe she'll be the next, long anticipated Lady Kuchiki."

"I doubt it," He said doubtfully, "He hasn't been the same since his first wife died. What was her name again? Hisana was it?"

"Yes, indeed it was," Ukitake said, "But it looks like he's ready to love and open his heart again. He's not so bad and cold hearted, Junsui."

"Wait, are we talking about the same Byakuya Kuchiki, Juushiro," Kyoraku said uncertainly.

"Indeed we are, my friend, just take a look at them."

I turned my head quickly, to make it look as though I hadn't been listening and smiled at Byakuya to which he returned lightly.

"Look at the way they look at each other. I haven't seen that emotion in his eyes for a very long time."

My heart skipped a few beats, knowing that _I_ was the one who was stirring those emotions within him. I held his hand before turning to Rukia. She was going through her drawing paper like I go through chocolate and, let me tell you, and that's _fast_.

"What are you drawing, Rukia?"

She blushed and tried to hide her pictures from me but she had missed one of them and I picked it up. Her cheeks became even redder, "It's of you and brother."

My heart warmed. She was desperate to have me as a sister and my eyes filled with happy tears. Rukia was such a sweet girl but her brother and I were only courting, just getting to know each other first. I didn't even think we would make it that far at the time, but I was determined to truly get to know the man who was courting me.

"Oh, Rukia, they're beautiful," I said softly, taking a look at the rest of the pictures. She shifted to sit with her head under my chin and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I cast a look in Sumi's direction. She had a sheer look of distain on her fine facial features. I smirked a little. She's lost and I had won…sort of….

But anyway, I wouldn't allow her to rob me of my Prince Charming. No, because Byakuya was falling in love with me and not her. It made me feel as if I had achieved something in my life….falling in love had been something I had sworn to do before I died. I didn't accomplish that…but now I'm dead, I feel more alive than ever. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

**A/N Well, this is actually hard to write because writing Byakuya in love and in character is like trying to write the secrets of the universe in Chinese whilst blind! it is hard! I will admit it. You see, it would be easier if Kubo-sama did a part where he was with Hisana while they were falling in love. It would have been easier. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter that took me all day. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 16 – My Prince

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Byakuya came home from the hospital. I had also gotten back into the routine of the day and teaching Rukia. Byakuya had also gone back to work but I could tell that he was tired. He was trying not to show it though.<p>

One night, after Byakuya came home from his barracks, I was called to his reception room. I had gotten changed into my normal blue yukata with the blue obi sash around my waist. I slid the shoji door open and my eyes fell on Byakuya. He had removed his kenseikan and his haori but left his scarf and gloves on. He was standing out on the patio.

"Byakuya, you called for me?"

He turned his head towards me. He sighed softly and held out his hand for me to come to him. I obediently walked over and took his hand. Pulling me towards him, he gave me one of his rare soft smiles, "How was your day?"

"It was tiring," He said softly, "How was yours?"

"Well…productive, it was definitely productive," I said with a small smile.

"Good."

I turned to look out at the moon which was now high in the sky. I tightened my hold on his hand. He glanced at me before walking forwards and jumping gracefully off the waist high (for him) patio. He beckoned me forward. Gripping my waist, he lifted me off the patio and down to the ground with considerable ease, as if I was as light as a feather. He took my hand and pulled me in to the garden. He pulled me to a considerably secluded part of the garden, far away from the mansion. We walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. The place he pulled me to was a cherry blossom grove. It was beautiful and dazzling.

"Do you like it, Sara," He asked, turning to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice but I eventually nodded.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," I whispered. Byakuya moved towards me. He placed his hand on my arm and gave it a slight squeeze before sliding his hand down to mine, pulling me forward and placing a hand lightly on my waist. My cheeks became very red as he did all of this. His gentleness endeared him to me. I rested my head on his chest and his arms encircled around me. The soft spring air was calm and it wasn't too hot or too cold. I pulled away from his chest and look up at him, placing my hands on his chest, "Dance with me."

The look he gave me was priceless, "Dance with you?"

"Yes, dance with me…I'll teach you."

I moved the hand that was on my waist, leaving the other one there, and holding it up with my hand. I placed my right hand on his shoulder; yes, I was going to teach him the waltz. I know that we had no music, but I decided to hum, "I'm going to teach you the waltz."

"You're going to teach me the waltz?"

I nodded and started to lead him through slowly. He complied and let me do so. He had no trouble learning the steps and I found myself being led by him. I let him take the reins and lead me instead, as it should be and placed my head on his chest. I hummed a small tune to accompany out dance. It was such a beautiful moment between us.

"Sara," he whispered. I lifted my head and looked up at him. The look in his eyes made me melt. I really regretted misjudging Byakuya when I first met him. He was such a tortured soul and he needed respite from that feeling. I was glad that I could give him some diversion. He let go of my hand and placed it back on my waist. We stopped dancing and placed my hands back on his firm chest. He gazed at me with, from what I could tell, a suppressed longing.

"What is it," I asked tenderly. Byakuya eventually moved his hand to cheek, caressing it softly. I sighed softly and gently closed my eyes, "Byaku-" I was interrupted as I felt Byakuya's thumb smooth over my bottom lip. He pulled me closer to his body and I could tell that he wanted me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and him arm went further around my slim waist. I was crushed against him.

"I want you…_now_" he whispered in my ear. With that said, his lips were on mine, moving softly. My eyes widened but they soon closed, allowing him to seduce me with his kiss. Something told me he needed this. This was my first _proper_ kiss…and I loved it. There was a certain amount of innocence in this, as if he was afraid…even now. I didn't know how to make it more passionate, due to my inexperience, but I wished that he could take the lead. I soon felt him push his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away; shy of his intentions, "What's wrong?"

"Byakuya…I don't think-" He placed a finger to my lips.

"Let me lead you."

With that his lips were on mine again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth again and he coaxed me to respond to him. I tentatively responded and I moved my hands from his chest and encircled my arms around his neck (which was hard considering he was so tall but he did bend over more for my sake). I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and he tangled his fingers in mine. We stopped kissing after a few more moments, just taking the time to hold each other. We were both panting for breath.

"I've never felt this way before…" Byakuya whispered. I nodded.

"Neither have I," I whispered back to him.

"Do you love me," He asked. I nodded slowly, "Say it….say you love me."

"I love you," I whispered. He was desperate for someone to love him in the way that made him feel like a man. Rukia, of cause, adored him as a brother and she was only a little girl. In some ways, I was a little girl compared to him, but I was still a woman; a woman with needs.

Byakuya frowned, "Why would you love me, Sara?"

"Eh?"

He remained silent.

I sighed, "I love you because…well…must love have a reason. I love you for the man you are, who you _truly _are: a kind hearted, passionate, gentle, young man. No more and no less than that."

I sealed my words with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, I love you for your strength of character, your intelligence, your innocence, your sharp mind…and you're not bad to look at either."

I giggled and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head, "You really do know how to make a girl feel nice."

"It's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"It's the first time for me too."

"You're still a maid?"

At first, I was confused by his terminology as a maid was a serving girl, but then I realised that the word 'maid' was another, more discreet and polite word for the word for a female 'virgin'. I nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. I would be damaged goods if I wasn't a _maid_ as he put it. This was a traditional society after all. I should have known that meant what it did; I had after all studied William Shakespeare and Jane Austen as an English teacher.

I let him hold me, making me feel loved and wanted. I felt very safe. He was everything I had dreamed about. Hey, I have standards. He was a man who had a high moral code and he loved me as well. He was my Prince Charming so to speak.

"Byakuya, I love you…"

Byakuya held me tighter. He needed to be loved and I would love him the best I could. He'd lost so much: his wife, his parents…that would be enough to make me despair. Byakuya buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. Then, I swear I could have heard a sob.

"Byakuya, are you crying?"

He held me tighter still. I felt my yukata becoming a little bit damp. I assumed this to be from his tears. I also took this as a yes and left him to it. I didn't want to disturb this display of emotion. It was wonderful that he was able to cry in front of me. I held him and kissed his neck.

"I loved her…she never loved me back….she never loved me back…." He sobbed. He was talking about Hisana. My heart ached. When I tried to pull back to look at his face, he refused to loosen his grip, "Don't leave me…Don't leave me, Sara…"

"Oh, my sweet prince…I love you…I'll never leave you," I sobbed. We lowered ourselves to the ground and we sat on the cool grass, with him in my arms. The gentle moonlight shining through the trees was our only light source. Byakuya continued to sob into my shoulder. I stroked his silky hair, kissing his temple and whispering, "It's going to be all right…I'm here…"

After what seemed to be an age, Byakuya stopped crying. He looked up at me and I moved my hands to his cheeks, clearing his tears away with my thumbs. I kissed him softly on the lips and moved his head to back into the crook of my neck.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this," he whispered.

"I promise," I whispered with a smile, "Your secret's safe with me."

He pulled me closer, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me cry…I haven't done that in a long time…not even when Hisana died. I couldn't cry…it was more of a shock than anything else."

"You can cry with me any time you want; I'm use to it…being a teacher."

He nodded, "It won't be too often though."

He sat up properly and pulled me onto his lap. We were very close to a tree so Byakuya moved back and rested his back against the tree. I rested my head against his chest.

"I love you and I'll never leave you, my prince…"

"I'll never let you go, my lady." He whispered possessively.

Our hands intertwined and he kissed the back of my hand and I kissed the back of his, "We should probably go back inside."

"I don't want to," I whined softly, "You're very comfortable."

He chuckled softly.

"I know…but…"

I sighed softly and snuggled into his chest, "No." I said firmly.

"Woman, move or I will move you myself."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly moved from his lap, "All right."

We both stood up but took me by surprise by picking me up bridal style. Sweeping me into his arms, he kissed my cheek, "You're so light." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just as well, huh?"

He smirked and started walking back to the mansion, safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 17 - New Power

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later…<strong>_

It had been one year since that night. Our relationship was progressing nicely and during that one year, he'd proposed to me. I'd told him that I would think about it, but I was almost certain that I did want to marry him.

Also, Rukia was training to be a soul reaper. She wasn't going to the academy; she was being trained by Byakuya and sometimes Yoruichi. Captain Ukitake had agreed to take her on when she was sufficiently trained.

That day, I watched Rukia as she trained. I sipped a cup of tea and Yoruichi was sitting next to me, dabbing her forehead with a towel, "Wow, I haven't flash stepped in so long! I'm coming out in a sweat."

I giggled softly, "It's good practice," I said, raising my cup to my lips. Yoruichi nodded. Then Yoruichi nudged in my side with a cheeky grin.

"I hear that Byakuya has proposed," she said excitedly, "Have you answered him yet?"

"No, the reason why I haven't…"

"Oh, do tell," she pressed, her golden eyes shining with curiosity.

"I think Sumi knows my secret."

Yoruichi didn't look surprised, "Do she now…?"

I nodded, "She told me herself and she said that if I accept his proposal, she'll expose me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I wouldn't worry. Byakuya doesn't listen to her anyway. Sumi's spent the best part of the century trying to seduce him."

"But, I'm sure he'd investigate, Yoruichi…he'll do it to put his mind at rest," I gazed into my tea cup. I turned back to Yoruichi, "I've been having really weird dreams lately."

"Oh? Tell me about them," Yoruichi said softly.

"Well, in my dream, this is going to sound weird, but I see a young woman. She looks a lot like me but her hair is wavy instead of straight. She is wearing a white silk renaissance dress with silver and blue trim. In her hair is a silver tiara encrusted with sapphires and diamonds. In her hand is medieval long sword. The hilt is made out of silver and, again, encrusted with sapphires. Sometimes I can hear her speaking…but…sometimes I cannot."

Yoruichi nodded thoughtfully, "That sounds like a zanpakuto spirit."

"What does it mean," I asked. Yoruichi grinned at me.

"It means that you're a prospective soul reaper," She said excitedly. My eyes widened. A soul reaper? Me?

"You're joking."

"I'm not joking."

"Well…how do you know?"

"Because it happened to me," Yoruichi said softly, "Your zanpakuto is trying to contact you and you must speak to her." Yoruichi smile brightly, "I will gladly help you."

I thought for a moment, "Really? Become a soul reaper?"

"Well, you have to prove to the zanpakuto that you're strong enough to take on the responsibility of wielding him or her. They do have to the right to refuse being wielded by you but that very really happens. I think it would be good to train you up as a soul reaper because if you are found out, you have something to fall back on."

"How do I talk to her," I was very eager to learn.

"Come with me." Yoruichi led me to a more secluded spot. She told me to take off my haori and to just sit on the ground in my simple, white yukata. She placed an ordinary katana in front of me. I sat cross legged, "Close your eyes, clear your mind and become relaxed. But I must tell you now," I looked up at her, "If your zanpakuto engages you in combat, any injuries sustained in the "inner word" will be sustained here as well, understand?"

I nodded. I was nervous, "Why will she engage me in battle?"

"It is to see if you're worthy of being her master," Yoruichi said in serious voice, "Now close your eyes."

I obeyed but I couldn't allow myself to relax, "Stop tensing, Sara," Yoruichi scolded. She knelt behind me and gently massaged my shoulders, helping me to relax. Her pliant fingers worked themselves into my shoulders. Eventually, that worked. The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself in a snow covered garden. I looked around and eventually, I noticed my zanpakuto spirit sitting on a bench surrounded by white roses. She was playing with a few strands of her pretty white hair before looking up at me and giving me a sweet smile. She was just as I remembered her.

"Welcome, Mistress Sara," the girl said. I stood up from the ground. I was still wearing my white yukata and I hugged myself in order to keep warm, "Welcome to the Inner World."

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am…"

I couldn't hear her say it; I couldn't hear her say her name. I saw her mouth moving though, "I cannot hear you."

"That is to be expected, Mistress Sara," she said serenely. She stood up turned to me, unsheathing her sword, what would be my zanpakuto if I achieved Shikai, "Do you mind if I engage you in combat?"

She was deceptively sweet.

"I don't know how to fight!"

She lunged forward with her sword before I could gather my composure. I ran in the opposite direction, trying to dodge her near attacks. As I ran in that direction, I noticed that there was a sword sticking out of the snow. I immediately grabbed it and I turned around. I managed to just block her attack. She tried to force me to my knees with the force she had against my sword. I just managed to kick her in the shin with my bare feet. She jumped back and glared at me.

"No playing dirty, Mistress Sara, it's not good do so," she giggled innocently.

I ran further into the garden. She chased after me as I expected, "Why are you running away? That's no way to win."

I still ran. I had never felt fear like it. She kept running after me until I could run no more. She raised her sword and swung it at me.

"Congelo Animae," The spirit touched me with her sword didn't break my skin, I just felt weaker and an icy feeling took over my body; It wasn't anything to do with the snow. It was the zanpakuto. I couldn't get away; my body felt weak and cold.

"What have you done," I said weakly.

"This is my special power," she said gleefully, "It freezes your soul and renders you powerless. It can also work if I touch your sword as well; the sword doesn't have to touch you at all."

I weakly tried to scramble away, but the spirit stepped on my yukata and trapping me, "Let me go!"

"No, this is much fun," She raised her sword as if she was raising a dagger, "Now, die!"

She impaled me with her sword. A piercing scream tore from my lips and I coughed up blood. I tightly closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I found that I was back in reality. I had my head on Yoruichi's lap. I sat up and coughed up more blood. My blood was everywhere and on my yukata. There was a hole in my yukata where the sword had impaled me.

"Sara! Don't try to move anymore!" Yoruichi cried. I continued to cough up blood and writhed in pain. Yoruichi picked me up and picked up the katana that would later house my zanpakuto.

Yoruichi flash stepped towards Squad 4. We were met by 3rd seated officer Iemura, "Please, this girl is seriously injured," Yoruichi said urgently. They laid me on a bed. Captain Unohana was informed and she rushed towards the bed. I could faintly see her horrified face before I passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person**_

As Sara was wheeled into a private hospital room and the hospital staff took over. Retsu turned to Yoruichi and they walked into her office.

"What happened, Miss Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi sighed softly, "I training her to become a soul reaper."

Retsu looked confused, "What? Why are you doing that? She's a governess in the Kuchiki household!"

"I know that…but we think that my cousin Lady Sumi Shihoin has found out. She's threatening to tell Byakuya about how she isn't an aristocrat if she accepts Byakuya's proposal."

"How?"

"I don't know," Yoruichi said softly.

Unohana sat down, her face pale.

"It's not the only reason though."

"Oh?"

"She's been having dreams of her zanpakuto," Yoruichi said, "Is seems she's been trying to contact Sara."

"Oh, dear, it seems that she needs to be trained," Unohana said with a sad sigh.

"We shouldn't look upon this as a bad thing, Retsu, I think at it as a good thing. If she's found out, she has something to fall back on. Maybe she could join this squad or Juushiro's squad; he knows about it after all."

"Yes, I know," Unohana said distantly, "It is a good idea."

"I will personally train her…if that's what you want?"

"Okay, but I think I will teach her kido," Retsu said with a smile.

"All right, I'll teach her flash step, combat and everything else. I'll teach her to sword fight before she goes back in the Inner world."

"Is that what happened? Was she attacked by her zanpakuto spirit?"

Yoruichi nodded. Suddenly, one of the nurse came into Retsu's office, "Captain Unohana, Sara is all right now."

Retsu and Yoruichi walked back into Sara's room. She was sitting on the bed in a clean, white kimono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

I turned by head to gaze at Captain Unohana and Yoruichi, "Are you all right, Sara?"

I nodded, "As well as I can be."

Captain Unohana sat on the edge of the bed, "Sara, tell me about your zanpakuto."

I looked at her for a moment, "She was beautiful."

"I mean power-wise," Unohana clarified. I nodded.

"She touched me with her sword, but didn't break my skin. I fell to the ground and felt my spiritual pressure drop…I felt so weak and also cold…horribly cold. She'd stolen some of my powers and froze what powers I had left. It made me feel physically weak. She said that the sword didn't have to touch the body, it could touch the sword as well. As soon as I was defenceless, she impaled me with her sword."

"Ah, that sounds like Wabisuke, Lieutenant Kira's zanpakuto. It's not exactly the same, but it's the same concept," Unohana said, "What was her incantation?"

"It was 'Congelo Animae," I said softly, "I think that it was Latin."

"I'm no expert in Latin," Captain Unohana said, "But I think that means 'Freeze the Soul'. Quite an apt name but why was it in Latin?"

"Didn't you say that your zanpakuto look renaissance princess? After all, in the world of the living, Latin was the language of renaissance Europe, the language of religion…everything really."

"Yes, that's true," Unohana said, "And since Sara isn't Japanese, maybe it makes more sense that her incantation is in Latin."

I sat silently for a moment.

"So, I have I got to become a soul reaper now?"

"I'm afraid so," Yoruichi said, "We've started something that cannot be stopped now that you've been face to face with your zanpakuto…she'll contact you relentlessly until you achieve Shikai, the first release form of your zanpakuto. It will take a lot of hard work, but it's something you cannot avoid. We'll also teach you how to handle a sword, kido and the flash step."

"Is this something else that I'm going to keep from Byakuya?"

"You have no choice."

I sighed softly and slid off the bed, "Where are you going," Unohana asked.

"I'm going back to the Kuchiki mansion."

"I want you here for the night; just for observation."

"I need to go home. I want to spend what time I have left with Byakuya. It could be a matter of time before I'm cast out," I said sadly. Yoruichi and Unohana glanced at each other.

"We hope it won't come to that, Sara," Unohana said, "But come back in the morning."

"All right, I promise," I said softly, "Will you look after my katana? Maybe when I come back tomorrow, I can get some training in."

"That's a good idea," Unohana replied, "Yoruichi will pick you up."

Yoruichi nodded, "Sure."

I was led out of the room with Yoruichi and out of the barracks. Unohana ordered a rickshaw and it took us straight back to the Kuchiki mansion. To my surprise, it seemed that Byakuya had been waiting for me, "Where've you been, Sara?"

"I felt unwell and Yoruichi took me to Squad 4. I need to go back tomorrow."

Byakuya pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He broke the kiss and we saw Yoruichi grinning at us, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, _Lady_ Sara."

She stepped back into the rickshaw and it sped off. Byakuya turned back to me and kissed me again. I was seriously enjoying his kisses, "Come on, let's have some tea and listen to Rukia talk about her training."

"Sounds good, Byakuya," I said, letting him pull me inside.

* * *

><p>AN Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please do review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 18 - Bursts of Passion

* * *

><p>"Don't let your guard down," Captain Unohana said in a warning tone. I gritted my teeth, feeling the sting of a cut to my face. For such a delicate looking woman, Captain Unohana was a damn good combatant. She swung her katana at me and I tried to block her with my katana.<p>

"I'm trying!" I cried. It had been a long time since I had been a pupil and being taught was now a foreign feeling. She forced me to my knees, putting all the strength in her sword. I tried to push against her, forcing myself to my feet. Unohana jumped away unexpectedly. Raising her hand and pointing it at me, she cried,

"Hado #33, sokatsui," Unohana cried and a white light came surging towards me. I narrowly dodged it by diving out of the way. I rolled over and scrambled to my feet. She was using kido. I only knew one spell at that moment.

"Hado #31, shakkaho," I cried. This was the only spell Unohana had taught me in the few hours we'd been training. Unohana quickly and nimbly dodged it using flash step, something I had yet to master. I growled. Turning my head, I saw Yoruichi watching our sparring match.

While I had been distracted, Unohana had flash stepped towards me, "Sara, look out," Yoruichi cried. I turned my head but Unohana had already gotten to me. She held her katana to my throat.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "You let your guard down."

I gulped and Unohana sheathed her katana, "Did I do well with the Kido spell?"

"Yes, very…but you'll have to work on your aim."

I smiled sheepishly, "When will I confront my zanpakuto again?"

"We'd like to prepare you a little bit more before we take that step such as kido and I think you should learn the flash step," Yoruichi said with a smile, "Well, I think you should get back to the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya will start to question where you have been for the past 5 hours."

5 hours? Seriously? I didn't think that it would go over that quickly or go on for that long. You see, we were in the underground training area built by Yoruichi and a man called Kisuke Urahara.

"He's becoming so possessive lately," I said with a small giggle, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting for me."

Yoruichi smirked, "He was like that with Hisana. He means no harm; it just means that he loves you."

"I know…we seek each other out in our spare moments…" I said, blushing, "Do you think that I could become a soul reaper indefinitely once trained?"

Yoruichi and Unohana turned to each other, "You mean join a squad?"

I nodded.

"Well, what about your job as a governess," Unohana asked.

"Rukia won't be a child forever and I'll be rendered useless."

"You could be the next Lady Kuchiki," Yoruichi said with a wide smile.

"Do you think that stops Rukia and Byakuya or even you? You're all nobles! I don't want to be an idle good for nothing."

"That's very true," Yoruichi said, "You'd better get changed out of your training clothes before you get back."

I was wearing the Soul Reaper Academy girls' uniform. It was rather comfortable and easy to train in. I suppose that was the whole point.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said before walking over to a private area to get changed back into my kimono. I stuffed my uniform into a bag and walked back towards my two teachers.

"Let's go before Byakuya sends out a search party."

* * *

><p>Before we exited the secret training ground inconspicuously, Unohana made sure to heal any bruises and cuts. After all, we didn't want any evidence of my training to reach Byakuya. I made my way towards the Kuchiki mansion. I slipped inside and quickly moved towards my bedroom. I heard Rukia playing outside with one of the maids so at least she preoccupied by something.<p>

I made my way towards the SWA meeting room, but I suddenly felt someone grab me by my waist and I was pulled into a dark corner. I found that it was Byakuya, but who else could it have been, "Where have you been, my love?"

I blushed but regained my senses, "I told you that I was going to Squad 4 for my check up."

"It doesn't take 5 hours. Where have you been," he pressed. He pressed me into the wall.

"I went for a walk to clear my head," I asserted. Byakuya leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, "It is my day off after all."

Byakuya nodded and pressed a delicate kiss to my cheek and made to kiss my jaw, "Sara, you drive me insane…" he eventually kissed my neck, rendering me defenceless against him. I gripped his upper arms, digging my nails in. Eventually, our lips met in a slow, deliberate kiss. Who knew that this man, who put up such a cold front, could be so passionate and gentle all at the same time? He pressed himself against me and ran his hands over my curves. I had become much more confident and I could tell it pleased him.

We broke the kiss and panted softly, gazing into each other's eyes, "Are you seducing me?"

A small smile played upon his lips, "What do you think?"

I laughed a little and Byakuya took my hand, "Come with me."

I followed him and he pulled me down the corridor. You can imagine my face when I found that he was pulling me towards his room. He slid the shoji door open and we stepped inside. Sliding the door closed.

I cried out when he shoved me up against the wall, kissing me madly. I laced my fingers in his hair, tugging it and earning a groan from him. He too laced his fingers into my hair and he pressed our lips tight together. He also tugged on my kimono, pulling it down my shoulder and revealing the smooth skin there. His lips moved from mine and he kissed down my jaw, down my neck and eventually kissing my shoulder, nipping, sucking and kissing my neck and shoulder. I struggled to stifle my moans as I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

After a while, Byakuya rested his forehead against mine, "Have you thought about your answer yet?"

"My answer….of cause…well," I started breathlessly, "I haven't made my mind up…it's a big commitment…being the next Lady Kuchiki."

"Whatever you decide, my sweet Sara," he said softly, "I'll always love you."

I smiled brightly and kissed him softly on the lips. His elegant hands, that held so much power, caressed my cheeks, letting me kiss him softly. I pulled back and smiled brightly at him. Before we could do anything else, a large, purple butterfly landed on Byakuya's shoulder. It was no ordinary butterfly, it was a hell butterfly. Byakuya turned his head when he noticed that I had broken eye contact and growled softly when he saw the butterfly perched on his shoulder.

"It's a captain's meeting," he growled, "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to go."

I nodded, "I'll leave you to get ready, my love."

He pulled me in for a final kiss before releasing me reluctantly. I smirked and fixed my yukata before exiting his room. I giggled like a little girl as I walked back to my original destination. Finding the secret door, I made my way through and opened the second door. Isane, Yachiru and Nemu were there and sipping some tea.

"Hello, Sara," Isane said with a large smile, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," I replied. I sat down and Yachiru sat on my lap. I hugged her to me and she leaned back, resting her head underneath my chin, "Are you tired, Yachiru?"

"I am…" she said yawning softly and nodded. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around her. I soon found that she was asleep. Apparently, all the other members of the SWA had heard about my training as a soul reaper. They gave me tips and guidance. Soi Fon even offered to help train me because her precious 'Lady Yoruichi' was involved.

I wasn't _that_ desperate.

I heard that she was terrible taskmaster.

I politely turned her down, telling her that she had her own Squad to beat up. She gave me an odd look as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

Pftt, _as if_!

Eventually, I had to leave because I had promised to eat my evening meal with Rukia and I handed a near unconscious Yachiru to Nanao and made my way out, hoping to continue having these happy times.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 19 – Memories of a Young Maiden

* * *

><p>That night, I sat in my room sipping some tea. I felt tired and sore from all the soul reaper training Yoruichi and Unohana were putting me through. God help me if Sumi found out about that. She'd find a way to put a stop to it and then I would have nothing to fall back on. I would have to go back to the Rukongai.<p>

I remembered the night Byakuya proposed to me. It had not been wholly unexpected but I was surprised to a certain degree.

_**Flash Back **_

_I sat under the sakura tree one sunny afternoon. Byakuya had been away for some time with his squad on a mission in a place called Hueco Mundo. I wasn't too sure what he was doing there, but I didn't really want to know either. However, Byakuya and his squad where due to come back after they had won the war that day and I was highly anticipating it. _

_As I sat, Tsukasa came running towards me, "My Lady, Lord Byakuya has returned from battle and has requested for you to come immediately to his barracks."_

_My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet, "Thank you, Tsukasa; I will be there right away! Did he request for Rukia as well?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not," Tsukasa said in a sad tone. I sighed but I knew that I couldn't keep Byakuya waiting. I ran out of the mansion as fast as my thin legs for carry me. At times like that, I wished that I knew the flash step. I had to stop several times upon the way to catch my breath. I had never been a fast sprinter, even for my slight weight and small stature. The Squad 6 barracks seemed a million miles away and I wasn't sure if I would make it. _

_I did though…barely…_

_I threw open the doors and many of the barracks' inhabitants turned their heads to look at me. My cheeks were flushed and my breathing was laboured. They murmured things such as,_

"_**Isn't that the girl Captain Kuchiki is courting?"**_

"_**She doesn't seem like much…"**_

"_**Apparently, she was his sister's governess."**_

"_**She's very pretty and delicate looking…I suppose she is Captain Kuchiki's type. After all, he married that Hisana girl…"**_

_I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I wasn't used to having this much attention. I didn't want to know what was going through some of the male soul reapers' minds when I slowly walked passed them, seeing their hungry, yet restrained expressions. They knew that they couldn't touch me. I was their captain's fair lady after all._

"_Would one of you kind gentlemen guide me to your captain's office," I said in the sweetest way possible. They all jumped to attention and offered me tea beside other things. I politely turned these down but I was grateful for their hospitality. _

_When I finally reached his office, the guardsmen backed away and left me to knock on Byakuya's door. The door swung open and I was dragged inside. The first thing I noticed was Byakuya's torn shihakusho, scarf, no captain's haori and no kenseikan. His ebony hair flowed freely and I could tell that he had brushed it not long before my arrival. _

_I threw myself into his arms. I hadn't seen him in months due to the Winter War with Sosuke Aizen, the former soul reaper captain. Byakuya held me tightly. _

"_I have missed you, Byakuya," I whispered. Byakuya delicately kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my small body, pulling me closer, "I'm so glad you're safe."_

"_I missed you too," Byakuya whispered. Renji, who had been standing by his desk, quickly slipped out with red cheeks that rivalled his hair. I smirked slightly and looked up at Byakuya. He leaned down and cupped my right cheek with his left hand. Caressing it softly, he leaned even further down and he pressed his lips to mine. I melted against him and kissed him back. I could tell that he hungered for this due to the growing fervency in his kisses. We broke apart for air and gazed at each other for some time. _

_"How was the war," I asked. Byakuya sighed softly. He had that sad expression of his._

_"It was bloody," he whispered, "There were times when I thought that I wouldn't come home, home to you...to Rukia..."_

_"Then why didn't you call for her," I asked. He sighed and looked me directly in the eyes. Those eyes of his could pierce the very soul._

_"Because, I wanted to talk to you about something very important," he said, recapturing my waist in his arms._

_"What is it," I asked. Byakuya touched his forehead against mine._

_"I...We've known each other for quite a while now and I feel..." He said softly, "I need you to understand that I have fallen...deeply...in love with you and..."_

_He turned his head away and swallowed before continuing, "I need you," He let go of me before kneeling in front of me on one knee, "Sara, will you marry me?"_

_I stood there...shocked...no...'Shocked' was an understatement._

_I was...dumbfounded..._

_"What?"_

_That was all I could say. Byakuya tightened his grip on my hands. He gazed up at me, almost pleadingly. I could tell that he wanted this. He had been through so much and I had fallen in love with him hard and fast. He was perfect, just perfect. But could I marry him based on a lie? Could I continue to lie to him about my real status as a Rukongai street rat?_

_I pulled my hands from his. Byakuya's eyes widened to about twice their size with shock. It was soon replaced by sadness and anger. I knelt in front of him so that I was face to face with him. I reached up to cup his cheeks. He was confused, I could tell. I smiled at him compassionately._

_"Byakuya, I will think about it," I said softly. Before he could react, I pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I moved my hands to his upper arms and gripped them tightly. His arms were almost bare because his shihakusho's sleeves were torn from the battle he fought._

_Byakuya broke the kiss and hugged me tightly, burying his head in my neck and nuzzling me slightly, "I will wait for you, my sweet Sara," he whispered. I nodded and held my prince in my arms. _

_My beautiful prince._

_"I'm so glad you didn't die, my prince," I whispered. Byakuya looked up at me and kissed my cheek tenderly._

_"I thought about you every day," Byakuya whispered, "When I fought the arrancars and the espadas, all I thought about was you. I couldn't let them be victorious."_

_"If your thoughts are filled with me, then I am honoured," I whispered as I stroked and caressed his silky hair._

_"You should be. You're the woman I love," my prince replied. I hugged him to me and kissed his partially bare chest, "Never leave me, Sara."_

_I looked up at him with compassion filled eyes, "I will be here for as long as you need me."_

"_And that will be forever."_

"_Then that's how it will be."_

That was a very beautiful moment between us. I loved him so much. I was yet to give him an answer but that didn't mean that I didn't love him. Oh no. Lady Sumi Shihoin had something to do with it.

_**Flash back**_

_I walked along the corridor as if in a dream. Byakuya and I had returned to the Kuchiki mansion later that day. I walked into my room and prepared to change for dinner. However, as I was about to remove the obi around my waist, Sumi appeared in the doorway to my room. She had a very smug expression on her face._

_Too smug in my opinion. _

_Why would she be smug? I was the one who had triumphed, hadn't I? _

_Apparently not._

"_I heard that Lord Byakuya has proposed to you," She said casually. I nodded._

"_Are you happy for me? Not that I've said yes yet, I just think that you should be."_

"_Well, as you can clearly see…I'm not."_

"_Ah, well, your loss."_

"_No, it isn't." _

"_Oh?"_

"_I know a little something that could ultimately ruin you," Sumi said gleefully, "I did a little research and there is no known noble family by the name of Riley…and no such 'Lady Sara Riley'. You're just a Rukongai street rat, aren't you?"_

_I froze._

_How did she find out?_

"_Whatever do you mean," I asked sweetly, "Where did you hear or read such a thing?"_

"_I have friends on the inside,"She said smugly, "How long did you honestly think that you could get away with this?"_

_I said nothing, "Are you going to turn me in?"_

_Sumi eyed me with narrowed eyes, "No…I won't tell…on one condition."_

"_What is that condition?"_

"_You do not accept his proposal…that is my condition."_

_My breath hitched in my throat, "Anything but that."_

"_Not if you don't want me to tell," Sumi said smugly, "Lord Byakuya is meant to be my husband not a street rat's like you. If you do accept his proposal, I'll make sure he doesn't just find out; I'll make sure that you're put to death."_

_I paled. _

_Of cause…the death sentence is one of the possible punishments for people who impersonate the nobility. _

_I didn't know what to do. She had the upper hand. She knew my secret. I felt sick. _

"_Do you agree? Because I will not interfere with your job as a governess to Rukia…you can keep that. You just cannot have Byakuya."_

_I had no choice._

"_I accept."_

_It seemed cowardly, yes. But I had not originally planned to fall in love with Byakuya. I had come here with one purpose and one purpose only: to teach. I convinced myself that Rukia was who mattered. Perhaps it was for the best. _

I leaned on my hand. Even though Sumi had threatened me, Byakuya still made his advances regardless and he was completely oblivious. I was finding it hard to resist him now. But Sumi's threat still rang in my ears.

Perhaps it was for the best that I didn't accept him. He would be hurt by my betrayal. After all, I'm just a Rukongai street rat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Meanwhile, Byakuya was about to walk out of the Squad one meeting room. It had been a long captain's meeting and he was ready to go home and back to his beloved lady. He was about to walk out when Juushiro grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Byakuya," he said cheerfully. Byakuya gave him a look of distain, "How's Lady Sara?"

"Lady Sara is just fine."

"Has she accepted your proposal?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I think that she will accept you any day now. I can tell that she truly cares for you," Juushiro said optimistically. Byakuya, somehow, looked doubtful, "What? You doubt it?"

"No, why would I? Sara is the only woman I care for," Byakuya said flatly. Juushiro smiled slightly. It was good that Byakuya had found someone he loved romantically. He hadn't been the same man since his first wife died. He had been a lot more cheerful. But now, he was beginning to show some of that personality again. Only a little bit though.

Byakuya had walked off by the time Juushiro realised. He sighed softly. Retsu walked up to him.

"Hello, Juushiro," she said softly.

"Hello, Retsu."

"I hope that Sara's influence keeps him in such high spirits. I think I prefer a love sick Byakuya."

"I just hope he doesn't find out about her secret," Juushiro said softly, "Because you know what could happen, don't you?"

"We will not allow anything to happen to her. I see myself in that girl. I came from the Rukongai as well and just look at me now. Do you know of the training Yoruichi and I have been giving her? We want to train her as a soul reaper just in case of a worst case scenario. She has been contacted by her zanpakuto spirit. Sara has also met her zanpakuto in her inner world."

"I would be willing to take her on when fully trained," Juushiro said, "She would suit Squad 13."

"We'll just see what happens," Retsu said softly, "Because at this moment, anything could happen."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 20 - Beginning of the End

* * *

><p>When Byakuya returned that night, I was immediately called to his room. I was embarrassed because the poor servant who had delivered the message had cheeks that rivalled Renji's hair. I tried to ignore the blushing and to keep my cool. I always felt weak at the knees when I thought about my potential husband. I knew that I couldn't accept his proposal. I didn't want him to find out about my secret, not for my sake though. It would destroy him. He'd fallen in love with me. It had been so hard for him to accept his feelings and to get over his wife's death. I was his second chance at living. I loved him too but Sumi was getting in the way and by the looks of things, she would ruin everything if I even said the words "I do". She would make sure of my demise.<p>

I knocked on his door and shoji door slid open. Byakuya pulled me in and slid the door shut.

"Where were we?" he asked seductively. I blushed and let him pull me to him.

"I don't know, you tell me," I said in a mock innocent sort of way.

He gripped me tightly and kept a hold of my waist as he kissed me with a tender passion. He was tender as he begun his gentle caresses of my body. I pressed myself against him, aching for his touch. Everything was perfect. The gentle moon light lit our tender romance, making him look all the more beautiful. I hoped that my cheeks weren't too red and when he gazed down at me, I tried to hide it with my hair.

"Why do you hide from me, my love," Byakuya placed two fingers underneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I looked up at him sadly. He would never be mine and I could never be his.

"I cannot marry you," I whispered. His eyes widened, "I'm sorry." I dragged myself away from him, not being able to stand to look at his expression. He stood, rooted to the spot when I spared him one last glance. I sped off in the direction of my room. I used some flash step I had learned from Yoruichi for the last stretch of the journey. I slammed my shoji open and closed in a matter of seconds. I panted crazily and placed a hand on my chest, feeling my racing heart beat.

Before I knew it, Byakuya roughly slid the door open, almost breaking it, and had grabbed me by the waist. His face was thunderous and I was afraid of what he would do in anger. I squealed in fright and tried to pull away from him. He wouldn't let go of me as I tried to squirm from his arms, "Byakuya, let me go!"

"Explain what you said! Why can't you marry me? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, that's not it," I said frantically. Byakuya pulled me closer to him.

"Then what is it? Why are you refusing me now? We have sought each other for months, not wanting to be away from each other, wanting each other, loving each other...or was it your cruel intention to seduce the head of the Kuchiki family?"

"No," I cried, "That's not it either! I love you and that's why I cannot marry you."

Byakuya was confused, I could tell. It seemed that my logic was all messed up, "What could you possibly mean by that? Isn't love the reason why people get married? Or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not. That is the very reason why people get married. But I'm not the girl for you..." I said sadly, "Even though...I love you so much..."

"What makes you think that? Don't you think it's for me to decide? I simply cannot live with out you. I refuse to live with out you and I refuse to give you up."

"Byakuya, please! Don't make this any harder," I sobbed. He wasn't going to let this drop. He pulled me back as I tried to pull away. His lips were on mine and I couldn't pull away, whether that was by choice or not I couldn't tell. His lips caressed mine and I was gone. I couldn't stop what was happening. I knew that this was bad. If I didn't stop this, I would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Why should I? Why should I let you go? You're the only person who understands and has seen the real me. I have given you my heart on a silver plate. I have the right to know why you are rejecting me now," he growled. I shook my head and eventually tore myself away.

"No. You are nothing to me," I lied, "Nor will you ever be. I am your sister's governess and that's all _I'll_ ever be. Dismiss me if you wish, but I cannot succumb to any insignificant feelings of love. Leave me be."

Byakuya refused to believe me, I could see that he could see right through me. _His_ eyes always could.

"I refuse to believe that," he said seriously, "So I will ask again...will you marry me?"

I stood very still. I was torn. One side of me wanted him...so much. I wanted to be his wife and be his next Lady Kuchiki. I wanted to give him all the love he needed to heal all the emotional wounds that had been so cruelly inflicted upon him. But me loving him would only add to his wounds.

But what if I rejected him? Wouldn't that only add to his wounds as well? I was in a real jam.

I hadn't realised it, being deep in thought, but he was actually kissing me again and I was succumbing to it. He'd pulled me closer and kissed me with an unbridled, loving passion. I couldn't help but respond in a positive way. I felt weak and I couldn't fight him anymore. Why was I so weak? This would hurt him in the end. If he found out about my secret...what would happen then? I wasn't worried for me; as far as I was concerned, my death would probably be the only thing that would cleanse me of this terrible sin.

I opened my eyes and I saw a shadow behind the shoji door. From it's shape, I could tell it was Sumi. She was listening in on what was going on. Perhaps I should have just have given her what she wanted.

I broke the kiss and looked up at him, "You're right. I do love you and...I accept your proposal."

I heard a small, gleeful giggled through the thin, shoji door. Byakuya turned his head to see what was going on but I dragged him back and kissed him hard, something he returned with a fiery passion. I removed his kenseikan from his hair and tangled my hands through his silky locks.

Byakuya tugged on my kimono, pulling it past my shoulders. His lips were so warm as they made their trek across my skin, "Byakuya, are starting that something that I think you're starting?"

He looked up at me and shook his head, "No, I refuse to take you until our wedding night."

Wedding night? Yeah, I think pigs would fly before that ever happened if Sumi had anything to do with it.

"When we're finally married," he started, "There will be nothing stopping me from having you and claiming you as mine. I will make sure you know exactly who you belong to."

My breath hitched on my throat. That sounded amazing. Truly it did. But it wouldn't happen. We probably wouldn't even marry.

We sat down on my futon, with me cradled on his arms. I gripped his shihakusho tightly, pressing myself against him. I was enjoying this while I could, knowing that this could be the last time I could ever do this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd Person<em>**

Sumi walked to the Kuchiki Elder meeting room. She giggled gleefully. This was her chance to be rid of Sara, to be rid of the hinderence to her plan. After this, not even her dear cousin Yoruichi would be able to stop this. She would be untouchable as the next Lady Kuchiki. She would also ship that Rukia off to the Soul Reaper Acadamy to be rid of her too.

She knocked on the door and a short, sharp answer came, "Come in."

Sumi smiled before opening to door and walked inside, "Sorry for disturbing you, Lords and Ladies, but I have...an interesting piece of information that you might find very interesting...about that governess...the one your lord and master has fallen head over heals in love with."

One of the female elders spoke up, "This had better be worth our while."

"Oh, trust me...it is."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 21 - Arrested

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slightly and I noticed that my head was buried in the crook of my new fiancé's neck.<p>

Oh, yeah...my fiancé.

I blushed when I noticed that he was only in his hakama. He'd removed the kosode so that he could sleep more comfortably. His smooth, hairless chest was magnificent and it was like touching a Greek marble statue. My hands were firmly laid on his chest and he held me tightly to him. I cherished this moment and I wished for it to never end. But Sumi had been outside my room last night, listening in. I could feel that my days were numbered. Byakuya held the law in high regard. He'd no doubt put me to death for my ultimate betrayal. He would have a right to feel like that and I wouldn't blame him for a second.

I pressed myself even closer to him and Byakuya unconsciously tightened his arms around my body. I breathed in his musky, male scent. It was warm and inviting. I kissed his chest softly before he started to groan quietly. His eyes fluttered open and he took the time to gaze at me and make sense of what was happening, "Hi..." I whispered. Byakuya rolled me onto my back but kept me in his arms. I gazed up at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"I could wake up like this more often," he whispered. I smiled coyly. He was beautiful. Kissing me softly, he pressed himself against me. Our lips began to fervently kiss the others and Byakuya climbed on top of me. Placing a hand on my near naked thigh, he pushed my yukata further away from my legs. My slender legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

"You're tempting me, woman," he purred. I blushed.

"It's not as if you're stopping this either," I said. He raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed my neck, "I thought that we weren't going to do this until out wedding night, Byakuya," I said.

"I've decided that I want you now," he growled, "I've waited too long to have this. I cannot and will not deny myself any longer," He leaned further down to whisper into my ear, "Submit to me and be mine." I knew that we shouldn't do this. It was wrong. Letting him have me would serve as ammunition for him say that I had bewitched him. But I gave in anyway. I gasped as he left a love bite on my shoulder as he pulled my yukata down. I laced my fingers in his hair and allowed myself to be lead. His loving caresses were seducing me as I gave myself fully to him. He was tender yet passionate. His touch made me arch into him and want him even more.

"Byakuya..." I moaned as he trailed kisses everywhere. I blushed heatedly and gazed up at him. He smiled softly and untied the sash around my waist. However, just as I was about to untie his hakama, we heard a knock in the door. We froze and turned our heads to the door.

"Lady Sara, are you awake? It's time to get up," it was Emiko. We both groaned softly in frustration.

"Yes, I'm up. Don't come in though. I will dress myself this morning."

"Well..if you're sure..." we then heard Emiko's retreating footsteps. I turned my head back to Byakuya. He looked back at me and gave me a soft smile. My eyes held a barely hidden question.

"Perhaps it's for the best we do stop. I got a little carried away," Byakuya said, sitting back on his legs in a kneeling position. I sat up and nodded.

"Yes, you are right," I said with a small blush.

"You're so beautiful, Sara," he said, caressing my cheek.

"As are you, my lord," I whispered. Byakuya leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before standing up.

"I'd better go and prepare for breakfast. I must go to work today and I'd rather not skip breakfast."

"All right that would be wise. Go on. I will see you later," I stood up and kissed his cheek before Byakuya departed my chambers. I hugged myself and swallowed hard. We were just about to give ourselves to each other. I chuckled softly. I knew this wouldn't last. It was going to be like a beautiful dream but there would be a rude awakening that awaited me.

* * *

><p>As I walked down to breakfast, my tummy grumbled. I laughed softly and stepped into the dining room. The table was full of delicious morning dishes and I was eager to sit down and eat. Byakuya gazed at me as I sat down. I gave him a warm smile and Byakuya gently returned this smile. Rukia, who was sitting next to me tugged on my sleeve, "Yes, Rukia," I asked as I turned to my little student.<p>

"Are we commencing classes again today," she asked eagerly. I nodded, "Of course we will, Rukia," I said with a bright smile.

"Rukia, I have something to tell you," Byakuya said, gaining Rukia's attention, "As of last night, Lady Sara and I are now officially engaged. She will become part of our family."

Rukia's eyes widened and she gazed at us for a moment before throwing her arms around me, "Yay! Lady Sara, you're going to be my sister," I hugged Rukia back, but I didn't smile. I knew that our happiness was going to be short lived.

Rukia went back to eating her breakfast after being told to act more like a lady by her brother. Byakuya and I chatted for some time after that. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his kenseikan at all with this soul reaper uniform. He wasn't wearing his scarf either. The collar of his captain's haori was raised and it had small gold trim on it. Not that I was complaining as he looked beautiful, but it looked strange at the same time.

Lady Sumi then made her dramatic entrance. She looked as though she had spent hours on her appearance with an exquisite purple kimono, beautiful hairstyle and immaculate make up. She knelt on Byakuya's left side at he table. She looked smug, but she only met my suspicious gaze once, "Good morning, Lord Byakuya, I trust that you slept well," she said sweetly. Byakuya smirked slightly and glanced at me.

"Oh, yes, Lady Sumi, I slept very well," he said, amusement seeping into his voice, "Well, I suppose that I should inform you," he said in a matter of fact kind of way, "Lady Sara and I are engaged."

Sumi looked up and nodded, a false smile twisting at her lips, "You have my congratulations, Lord Byakuya."

She didn't congratulate me though, did she? She had something planned, I just knew it and I was about to find out. An elderly yet graceful woman entered the room with an entourage of Kuchiki guards. Byakuya frowned and turned around. His expression turned emotionless as he faced her. However, I feared the worst and I noticed that Sumi's expression had become even smugger.

"What is the meaning of this, Noriko, at this time of the morning," Byakuya asked seriously. Noriko, one of the Kuchiki elders, raised an elegant, slender eyebrow.

"We have reason to believe that that girl is not who she says she is," she said haughtily and pointing at me accusingly. I stood up and tried to act as if knew nothing of what she was talking about.

"What could you possibly mean by that? Of cause I am," I said coldly. Noriko chuckled.

"Don't play innocent with me, girl, you are no noble. We were tipped off by Lady Sumi Shihoin," Noriko said, "She is nothing but a Rukon District street rat." Byakuya turned to me and gazed at me with questioning eyes.

"Sara, tell that this isn't true," he slowly walked offer to me and grasped my hands in his. His gaze was pleading me to not confirm this awful truth. I couldn't look at him. Byakuya grabbed my upper arms and shook me slightly, "Say it!"

"I...cannot..." I whispered, "Everying they said is true."

Byakuya tightened his grip on my arms a little more before dropping his hands by his sides. My heart drummed painfully against my chest and in my ears as silence blanketed itself over everyone in the room. I turned my head towards Sumi.

"I told them everything," Sumi said smugly, "I told you what I would do if you accepted his proposal, didn't I, Street Rat?"

I dropped to my knees, all my strength drain from my body. I could feel everyone's gaze burning holes into me. What had I done? I wasn't blaming Captain Unohana. She only came up with the plan. It was me who accepted to do this. She didn't force me into anything. Rukia, who had been silent, spoke, "Lady Sara..." was all she could apparently say. My heart broke. I couldn't stand it. But I couldn't face her either; I didn't want to see the expression on her face: the look of betrayal, anger and sadness. At least, this is what I saw in Byakuya's eyes. I couldn't blame him and I had no doubt that Rukia had the same expression.

"Well," I said, staggering to my feet and turning to the old woman, "Aren't you going to arrest me? Because, you wouldn't be here with guards if you were here on a friendly visit."

"You're right about that, you Rukongai scum," I flinched, "Because you have done much more than work here. You have bewitched and seduced our lord, you little witch," Noriko hissed. She clicked her fingers and the guards were about to grab me but I wasn't expecting what happened next to happen. Rukia stood in front of me, facing the guards and holding her arms out wide.

"I won't let you take her," Rukia cried, "I won't let you take Miss Sara!"

She looked up at her brother and so did I. He stood very still but I could tell that he was numb with shock, "Brother," Rukia cried as she tugged on her brother's soul reaper uniform, "Don't let them take her!"

Byakuya did nothing. He was in a state of shock. Rukia turned to Noriko, "Lady Noriko, please! Please don't take her away! I don't care where she comes from! She has treated me like no other governess before! She listens to me and cares about my well being. Don't take her away from my brother either! He loves her too! They're going to get married," she said that all in one breath. She hiccupped as she tried to stifle her sobs.

"You are in no position to ask that of us, Rukia. You too are a Rukon district street rat. The fact of the matter is that this girl has lied and plotted her way into the Kuchiki household," Noriko said sharply. The guards advanced and Rukia urged me to run, but my legs refused to let me take even one step in the other direction. Rukia tried to shove me away to let me escape but I couldn't do it. One of the guards grabbed Rukia and pulled her kicking and screaming away from me. The other guards advanced and one of them grabbed my arm, almost tearing it off. They dragged me to my feet and dragged me away. Rukia tried to grab me but missed entirely.

I could hear Rukia screaming my name over and over in heart wrenching cries. I'd have usually comforted her, but not today. I held back my tears. Crying would only make it look even worse.

* * *

><p>I was taken to the Kuchiki holding cells and stripped of my fine kimono, left in just a white yukata. I was roughly shoved into a cold, damp and dank cell with only a tiny, square hole in the wall. It had no glass in it to stop any draft from coming in. There were only some iron bars to stop me from escaping. I huddled myself in the corner and hugged my knees up to my chest, trying to keep any warmth I had left to stay inside me. If there were any observers looking in to this room, they would think me pitiful. I was twenty two, nearly twenty three. I was no more than a child by Soul Society standards.<p>

I couldn't forget the way Byakuya had looked at me. I was probably dead to him now. He'd probably already proposed to Sumi. That would be a legitimate match anyway. I also couldn't forget Rukia's painful cries for me to come back. They rang in my ears and played on my mind.

After that, I fell into an uneasy sleep, but it was not dreamless. My zanpakuto had come to visit me again. She stood in my cell, standing over me, "What do you want," I asked. The girl knelt and patted me on the head and caressed my cheek. Her touch was cold and I shivered violently.

"I came to see if my mistress was feeling all right," she said softly. I stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"If you just want to mock or pity me, then just go away," I ordered, "I'm in no mood for this."

She giggled, "I'm not here to mock you or pity you. You're my mistress and I'm here to help you."

"Don't try and free me," I sniffed, "It will make matters much worse for me."

"Free you? No, no, I'm not here to free you. I'm here so that you can hear my name," she said, tapping my nose with a long, slender finger.

"What makes you think that I will learn it now? It's been months since I first learned that I was a prospective soul reaper and yet I never hear your name," I cried.

"I think that your desperation and your anxiety about your impending doom might drive you to it," she said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

I looked away from her, "How can I learn your name?"

"Easy," she said, "Look to yourself. I was born with you and I will die with you. I am a part of you. Come on, think. You're not stupid. You can learn my name."

I stared at her for some time. She had something to do with ice and snow that much I knew and she looked like a renaissance princess. Would she have a Japanese name like the other zanpakuto? Or would she have an English name or a Latin name like the special ability command which is in Latin.

"I'll give you a clue. I do have a Japanese name...just for dramatic effect...the release command is in English and the special ability command is in Latin."

I looked down at my fidgeting hands, "Well...you look like a princess and from what I can tell...you're a snow and ice zanpakuto...Is your name...Ice Princess?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "No. It's not that and didn't I say it was in Japanese and not English? I thought that you were proficient at Japanese."

"I-I-I am," I said, clearly annoyed with her.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Mistress, geez...you are bad tempered," she mocked.

"I am not bad tempered!" I leapt to my feet. She smirked at me.

"I see you have your fighting spirit back," she said, "Now think, and think about what my name could be!"

I closed my eyes and felt my zanpakuto lay her hands on my shoulders. I wondered what her name was. It could either be 'Kori-Hime' which means 'Ice Princess' or 'Yuki-Hime' which means it 'Snow Princess'.

"Yuki-Hime?"

The next thing I knew was a blow to the head and I found myself on the floor. Dazed I looked up at my zanpakuto, "Wha-what was that for?"

"'Yuki-Hime'? Have you lost your mind," she said angrily.

"Well...I'm trying..." I whimpered.

"Well, try harder."

"'Yuki-Joo*'?"

She slapped me again, "What's with the 'Yuki' thing? Are there are other things beside snow!"

"Kori-Hime?"

A smile curved at her lips and a flash of light appeared. I looked down at my hand and found the sword in my hand that she used that time when she impaled and hospitalised me, "Well done, that is my name. You have achieved Shikai."

"That's great…but I _did_ say Ice Princess," I said. Kori-Hime giggled.

"You didn't say it in Japanese!"

Ah…so I had a pedantic zanpakuto…

"Anyway, when you wake up, you'll have your katana in your hand," Kori-Hime said proudly.

"But…I can't be found with a weapon, Kori-Hime! Can't you keep it until I need it?"

Kori-Hime huffed, "Fine…I'll appear when you most need me. That could be when you're a fully fledge soul reaper or….any situation really….But remember, I am here for you and you alone. I will protect you in battle and do my best to ensure you're victory."

"Yeah…well…I think it's time to wake up," I said sadly, "And face my fate."

Kori-Hime gazed at me sadly, "I'm sure everything will be all right, Mistress…I'm sure of it."

I fell to my knees and Kori-Hime fell to hers. She guided my head to her lap and I felt the fine silk of her dress under my finger tips. She ran her own cold fingertips through my white hair, soothing me. Now that I knew my zanpakuto's name, she was much nicer to be around. Her soothing fingers lulled me into a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>_

I ran to my bedroom, sobbing. I couldn't believe it. Sara, my beloved teacher, was now a prisoner in one of our holding cells. I didn't care that she had broke the law; I didn't care if she wasn't a lady. All I cared about was her as a person and my brother. He loved Sara too. They _needed_ to be together.

I ran to my chest of draws and pulled out a small, square box. My brother had given me a Hell Butterfly for use in extreme emergencies. I was going to send a Hell Butterfly to Lady Yoruichi. I wasn't sure at the time, but I had the feeling that she would be able to help and that she knew something about this. She was always having private conversations with Sara and Sara always went off with her for hours on end, so that's why I had to send the Hell Butterfly. Lady Yoruichi would be able to held and talk my brother round.

I was definitely sure of it.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

*Yuki-Joo means Snow Queen


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22 - Heartbreak

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I was shivering violently. There was no respite from the cold. At first, I was confused at first as to where I was and where my zanpakuto spirit was, but I realised that she was in my inner world now. I was glad to have reached Shikai, but what use would it be to me if I am killed. She would die too.<p>

I was in that cell for what seemed like days. I lost track of time completely. My thoughts ran wild as I thought about what could have been. Poor Byakuya…what had I done? I loved him so much and I had no one to blame but myself. I could even find it within myself to blame a certain person who had turned me in. She'd done nothing wrong, no matter how much I hated her.

That morning, I was dragged from my cell for questioning and into another room that resembled a medieval prison. My hands had been tied behind my back and I had been pushed down onto my knees in a pain way. The hard, cold floor bruised my delicate skin.

"Why did you do it," Noriko asked harshly, "What were you planning on doing?"

I didn't answer at first. I hung my head, letting my snowy hair hide my face. A rough hand dragged my head back by my hair and I cried out pitifully, "At first," I whimpered, "It was only to teach. There were no jobs in the Rukongai. I was utterly alone, afraid and starving. But one day, I was saved and brought to the Seireitei, being on the verge of death. I had no intention of falling in love with you master. As a matter of fact, I disliked him. But we became closer over the time we were together and I…fell in love with him. I meant no harm, whatsoever. I came with pure intentions, nothing more."

"That's all well and good, _wench_, but that's not the only problem," Noriko said spitefully, "You still lied about your position in society and that is a serious crime, one you may have to pay with you life. You couldn't have done it on your own either, you must have had help. Now, tell me who aided you."

"I will tell you nothing," I said plainly. Noriko raised a grey eyebrow and nodded at the man next to me. He struck me around the face before I could blink or flinch. That was going to leave a mark. I tried not to whimper and show my pain but he had struck me hard. I wasn't going to tell them Captain Unohana had helped me. She didn't deserve to be pulled into this.

"Who _helped_ you?"

"I told you! I will tell you nothing," I hissed, "What if I didn't have help, huh? What if I did it all on my own, _without_ help?"

"You're not clever enough to do it all on your own, wench," Noriko said, "Tell us or your sentence will be much harsher."

"What's the point? You want to kill me anyway. I can tell," I said sadly, "So I ask you, what's the point?"

"We have heard, from the servants, that you _do_ have accomplices. They refused to tell us who they were, but we're asking you. Who are they?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm not telling you. You may as well kill me now," I looked them straight in the eye, daring them.

I earned another sharp smack. I could feel a bruise starting to form "Don't give us cheek, wench. You are in no position do so."

I gritted my teeth. I heard them muttering amongst themselves. I nervously awaited their decision, "Take her back to her cell," Noriko said, "We will deliver her sentence later this afternoon."

The man nodded and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet very roughly. I bit my lip as I was dragged away back to my cell. I was roughly shoved inside and my jailer didn't even bother to undo wrists from behind my back. I had to struggle my way out of them, with great difficulty, I might add. I managed go pull myself into the corner and gather my knees unto my chest, trying desperately trying to keep what ever body heat I had left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I opened my eyes to see Byakuya standing there. My grip on my legs tightened, trying to keep myself small, "Lord Kuchiki..." I whispered. I didn't think it appropriate to call him my his first name given the situation I found myself in. Byakuya stared at me for quite sometime. It unnerved me.<p>

"Why?"

That was all he said. I avoided his gaze. Shivers went down my spine and it wasn't because of the cold, "I didn't want to hurt you. I love you...but...my one true desire was to teach. I had no intention of falling in love with you...it just happened. I know that I lied to you; that was wrong of me. Put me to death if it is your wish...if it will ease your own suffering. I don't wish to burden you."

"You could have told me, you know..." Byakuya said softly, "I'd fallen in love with you and...I wouldn't have minded. Yes, I was excited by the fact that I thought that I had found a noble woman who could truly connect with and fall in love with. But if you'd have told me early on-"

"I didn't know that though. I was becoming so lost in the affection you had for me...I didn't want it to end. I'm ashamed of my cowardice. You may do what ever you want with my life. I am at your mercy."

Byakuya unlocked the door and stepped inside. I was rather afraid of what was about to happen. He walked over to me and dragged me to my feet. He forced me into wall and pressed himself against me, "I should hate you and I do...but I love you as well..."

"Then what does that mean?"

He didn't answer me verbally. He pressed me further into the wall and slammed his lips into mine. I gasped in surprised. He kissed me violently, painfully sucking on my tongue and biting at my lip, even drawing blood at one point. It was pure animalistic lust. He pinned my hands above my head. There was no tenderness. I responded to him, trying to match his passion. He broke the kiss as soon as I tried to respond to him. He let go of me roughly.

"You will die tomorrow; that is what the elders have decided. You will be taken to Sokyoku Hill, the execution grounds, where you will be decapitated by the sword. I will be the one who will carry your sentence out. The execution will take place at noon tomorrow."

I froze with fear. I thought...that he had forgiven me. Apparently not, "All right."

Byakuya gazed at me a moment more, before turning to leave, "Lord Kuchiki, what will become of Lady Sumi? Are you marrying her?"

Byakuya turned look at me, "I wouldn't sully myself with her. You are the only other woman who I have loved passionately. She has taken you away from me and that I cannot forgive her for."

With that, Byakuya walked from the room and locked the door behind him. I slid down the wall, my legs not being able to support my weight. I wanted to cry but no tears came. I was in shock.

"Oh, Byakuya..." I whispered, "When you kill me...that will be the greatest act of mercy you will be able to give me. I have no regrets. I have felt love...that is what is the most important to me. I'm sorry, Kori-Hime...I have given up..."

* * *

><p>The next day, I was dragged from my cell, still half asleep and weak from lack of food. My arms were retied behind my back and I compliantly let myself be led by the uncouth Kuchiki guards. We were met by Byakuya at the double doors that led to the rest of the Seireitei. I counted each one of my steps and each of my breaths.<p>

My end was nigh and I was highly anticipating it. I felt no fear. I felt no regret. I felt nothing that was bad. I was told that it would be painless as Byakuya was expert swordsman. I don't know how they could say that. They'd never been decapitated before.

We reached Sokyoku Hill before I knew it. We climbed the monumental amount of steps very slowly, due to my lack of energy. This was by Byakuya's orders. I was grateful as I was very weak due to my malnourishment.

We soon reached the top and my heart was beating painfully against my ribcage as if it knew about my body's impending doom. I was walked over to the spot where I was to be executed. I breathed in slowly, calming myself down. All was silent and a soft breeze blew by. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling. I felt free and a small smile curved at my lips. Byakuya knelt before me.

"I beg your forgiveness," he said as he held my now unbound hand. He kissed it softly and a single tear fell from his beautiful grey eyes. He was heart broken, I could tell.

"You have it," I said kindly, "I have no regrets."

Byakuya stood up and pressed down on my shoulder, indicating for me to kneel. I nodded and complied. He walked around and tenderly cleared my hair away from my neck and I shivered. I could hear him unsheathing Senbonsakura. I felt the blade touch my neck in a practice aim and closed my eyes. But before he could swing it again: "BYAKUYA!"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 23 - A second chance

* * *

><p>"BYAKUYA!"<p>

My eyes opened and I turned my head. Yoruichi and Captain Unohana were standing there. How did they know about this? Byakuya's own eyes widened and he let the tip of his sword drop to the ground but still gripping the hilt.

"Yoruichi, Captain Unohana...what are you doing here," Byakuya asked. Yoruichi walked gracefully over to us.

"Don't kill her," Yoruichi said seriously, not leaving much room for discussion. Byakuya turned back to me and met my gaze. His eyes were full of sadness. The Kuchiki guards who accompanied us up drew their swords. Byakuya stood very still. He was conflicted, I could tell. One side of him wanted me and the other told him that he shouldn't have any remorse about what he should do.

"Byakuya, you love her," Yoruichi said calmly, "I haven't seen you so happy on all my life. You're making a big mistake if you want to kill her. Sara may not be a noble, but she is definitely the queen of your heart," Yoruichi calmly walked past the guards and over to me, pulling me to my feet "This girl was training to be a soul reaper. There is so much potential."

"She broke the law," Byakuya said firmly. Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes.

"Yes, okay, maybe she did. But that doesn't change the fact that you love her. She didn't mean to hurt you or your sensibilities. Please don't go through with this," Yoruichi pleaded. Byakuya turned to me as Captain Unohana approached. He placed his hand on my shoulder, but it was though he was torn between pulling me close and pushing me to the ground.

"Captain Kuchiki, it is not the girl's fault," Captain Unohana said seriously, "I came up with the idea. Therefore she is my responsibility."

Byakuya's eyes widened, "You came up with the idea? Why? You know that it is against the law to impersonate a noble."

"Yes I do. But I couldn't very well send her back to the Rukongai, could I? What kind of physician do you think I am? It would go against everything I believe in," Captain Unohana said strongly, "What would you have done if you were in my shoes? You didn't do it Hisana, did you?"

Byakuya turned his head back to me, "Is it true that you were training to become a soul reaper?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "I was contacted by my zanpakuto Kori-Hime. She is a snow and ice type."

"You've achieved Shikai? When," Byakuya asked.

"When I was in my cell...in my greatest hour of need," I answered. He gazed at me for a moment more before turning back to Yoruichi and Captain Unohana.

"Byakuya, we'll make a deal with you," Yoruichi said, "We'll take her away and train her as a soul reaper. If she can prove herself to you, do you think you can start again with her?"

Byakuya closed eyes and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine in a tender, loving kiss. He broke it and pushed me into Yoruichi's arms, "Better yet, make sure we never cross paths ever again."

"Byakuya, you cannot be serious?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

"Oh, I am," Byakuya said, turning his head away, "Take her away. Never let my eyes lay upon her beautiful features ever again. I will spare her on this condition."

Yoruichi looked over at Captain Unohana and she nodded, "If that is what you want, Byakuya, then you may have your wish."

With that, Yoruichi wrapped an arm around me and held me close and flash stepped away with me. But just before she did, I caught a glimpse of Byakuya's face. He eyed me one last time, drinking in my features before he would deny himself forever.

* * *

><p>She took me to Squad 4 and placed me on a bed. I sat there, feeling rather numb. I loved him and yet now I couldn't ever be with him anymore. Becoming a soul reaper was the only thing that was keeping me from execution. But what if I did cross paths with him? Would he kill me? Or was it to keep himself from falling in love with me again? Ha, I didn't want to sound cocky or too full of myself, but I thought it was more of the latter than the first.<p>

As Captain Unohana healed my cuts and bruises, a question came to mind, "How _did_ you find out about my execution, Captain?"

"Rukia Kuchiki sent both me and Yoruichi a Hell Butterfly the day of your arrest but we decided to wait until your execution day to save you," Captain Unohana explained. I nodded.

"Ah...I see..." I said softly. Rukia...that sweet girl...how I loved her. She was just so sweet. I'd probably never see her again if it was up to Byakuya. "I suppose that I owe her my life."

"Yes," she said, "But I suppose that she is just glad that you are safe."

I looked away and closed my eyes as Captain Unohana healed the bruises on my face and cheeks. I felt tears coming to my eyes, "I screwed this up big time. I love him so much..." I whimpered, "Now, I cannot go back to that life..."

Captain Unohana took me in her arms and let me cry. She was such a motherly figure and I looked up to her immensely. She rubbed my back gently, "Shhh, poor girl...don't worry..." she whispered, "Do you still want to become a soul reaper?"

I thought about it for a long moment, "Yes," I said through my tears.

"As you wish," Captain Unohana said softly, "We'll start your training again when you are back to full physical strength."

"All right," I whispered. I continued to cry into my mother figure's chest. She stroked my hair, calming me down and soothing me. Byakuya would never look at me again. It would be too painful for him. I was later told that Captain Ukitake would be willing to take me on as his lieutenant. I was grateful, yes. I hoped that he didn't put me in an officer's position until this had all gone down and forgotten about. I was moments away from death, perhaps this was my second chance to put things right and make the right choices.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rukia's POV<em>**

When my brother returned home, I ran towards him and grabbed his robes, collapsing to my knees, "Why did you kill her," I cried, "I thought you loved her! Why would you kill someone you love, huh?"

Byakuya looked down at me stoically, "Sara is not dead…you should be able to feel her spiritual pressure."

My sobs were immediately stopped. She was alive? "You didn't kill her? Well, where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Nothing," Byakuya said plainly, "Thanks to the Hell Butterfly you sent to Yoruichi and Captain Unohana. She's at the Squad 4 barracks right now with Captain Unohana. She will train to be a soul reaper."

I bit my lip. I was surely going to be reprimanded for this, "Forgive me, brother, but I couldn't stand by and let it happen," I said, "Anyway, do you still love her?"

"Love her? I will never stop loving her," Byakuya said softly, "But I'll never see her again."

"Why not," I asked. Byakuya looked at me for a moment before turning his back on me.

"It would be too painful," he whispered, "She is the love of my life and yet I cannot ever be with her."

"Who says that? You or the elders? Because I can certainly tell you that it was the elders, not you. You love her and want to be with her. Don't let yourself be ruled by them!"

Byakuya's eyes widened a little but he shook his head at me, "No, it was all me. I cannot bear to look at her lovely face, that face that had me entranced. Her beauty is bewitching. Once you are under her cruel spell, you are trapped forever."

"So you're calling her a witch? It's not her fault. Besides, you have never listened to the elders before now. Why the sudden change," I asked him seriously.

"I must uphold the law," he said equally as serious.

"But...you _love_ her," I cried. Byakuya shook his head and walked swiftly away. I tried to run after him but a guard stopped me. I tried to fight him but he just picked me up and placed me back in my room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>20 years later <em>**

**_Sara's POV_**

It's been 20 years since that day. I'm older, more mature than I was then I was all those years ago. Yet, my face doesn't let on how old I am, as ageing I am as ageing is different in Soul Society. If I was alive in the world of the living, I would be around 43. It was strange, but I still felt young and happy. After all, I was just a child compared to most (if not all) in this world. Just look at Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake and the other captains.

Yes, I refer to Byakuya as Captain Kuchiki now. I still love him, but I am a soul reaper and I have to be professional. Not that he talks to me anyway. We've barely looked at each other since that day. When I became a soul reaper, Captain Ukitake asked me to join his squad. I was an unseated officer for the longest time. After 10 years, I was promoted to 3rd seat and eventually became lieutenant.

Not just that, I was an in-barracks tutor, giving anyone lessons in English if they needed to go to an English speaking country on a mission and if it was long term. One of my students was none other than Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of Squad 1. He often came to my lessons and proved to be one of my star pupils. Captain Ukitake often came as well. He felt that I shouldn't be deprived of what I do and of my livelihood. Captain Ukitake was such a kind man. But he was often ill and I had to be almost like an acting Captain

One bright, sunny day around June time, I was sorting out my files. It was a boring job but someone had to do it. The 3rd seats, Kiyone and Sentaro were out and busy trying to please Captain Ukitake. I felt admiration for the man, but I wasn't obsessive like they were. They even argued about which one heard the message first to give to me. In the end they usually forgot the message.

It was all a bit too much.

"Well, it's a sunny day," I said softly as I filed the last of my papers. It was sunny and if felt like taking a break from my duties for an hour or two as everything was in order. I had no meetings either as the lieutenants' meeting scheduled for that day had been cancelled by Chojiro. I walked out of my office and down towards the door. As I was about to step outside, my captain had apprehended me.

"Ah, Sara, how are you," he said with that same cheery smile.

"Living…I'm living…" I tried to force a smile but my life before being a soul reaper still haunted me. At the time, I felt like I didn't deserve to be cheerful, even after all that time had gone by.

"Sara, may I join you in a stroll," He asked, "I have to talk to you about something."

I sighed and nodded. He extended his arm to me and took it. Arm in arm, we walked over to the barrack gardens. They were rather beautiful and I admired them very much.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Captain," I asked. Captain Ukitake turned his head to me. His expression looked nervous.

"Rukia Kuchiki wants to join the squad."

Ah, so that was it.

"Well, it's your squad, Captain," I said.

"I know, but half the time, you're the acting captain whilst I'm on sick leave. I respect your opinion on this as my lieutenant. After all, you haven't spoken to that girl in 20 years, not since the day of your arrest."

"Why is she joining this squad and not Squad 6? Surely Captain Kuchiki wants to keep an eye on his little sister," I said with a hand on my hip. Captain Ukitake shook his head.

"No, Sara," he said sternly, "Rukia is joining Squad 13 because of you."

* * *

><p>AN Yes, it's a big time leap but it's vital and the story is far from over yet. Keep reading!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>"She's joining...because of me...?"<p>

"Yes," Captain Ukitake said, "You are entitled to say no."

I didn't know what do. I had spoken to or seen her in 20 years. Boy, this would be awkward. I didn't want to say no.

"I don't know...I'm not sure..." I felt my tears coming to my eyes. It would be painful. I soon found myself crying into the chest of my captain. Captain Ukitake let me and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew that this was improper, but I hadn't cried about it since that day. I had kept all my sad emotions locked up inside of me, knowing that these emotions would get the better of me. Captain Ukitake gently ran a hand through my hair.

"It's okay; we can refuse her application if you wish," Captain said. I shook my head and pulled away slightly to look up at my handsome captain.

"No, don't do that. I will gather all my composure and let her join. After all, Captain Kuchiki means nothing to me anymore," I lied. He meant the world to me and I would never stop loving him, even if he had stopped.

"But if it's going to make you cry hysterically, I don't think it's a good idea do you?"

"Perhaps...perhaps not...I just want to give this a chance. She should not be denied just because of my personal feelings. Let her join," I said firmly.

Captain Ukitake sighed, "Fine. If that is all right with you, then all right."

I nodded and we continued to walk around the barracks garden.

* * *

><p>Rukia started the day after. I literally had to down at least 10 cups of tea before I met her. I would have had something stronger, but I couldn't be drunk on meeting her.<p>

As I walked towards the room Rukia was in, I heard lots of the squad members whispering and talking. They were worried by the fact that Rukia was a noble and that she would get special treatment.

"Oi! Get back to work. There is nothing to see here!" I said sharply.

They all bowed in apology, "Yes, one thousand apologies, Lieutenant!"

"Yeah, we're sorry, Ma'am!"

I shook my head and took a few deep breaths, "Okay, Sara," I said to myself, "You can do this." I placed my hand on the shoji door and slowly, painfully so, I closed my eyes. Opening them, I was met with the sight of the adult Rukia Kuchiki. I stood in the door way, dumbfounded. She had grown in power and in beauty. She stared back at me with those huge, sparkling, violet-blue eyes.

"Sa...I mean...Lieutenant Riley...it's so good to see you again."

I was silent for a moment. I had to remember to breathe, "Yes, quite," I said distantly, "Welcome to Squad 13..." I think Rukia was hurt by my distant attitude. I had been a mother figure towards her when I was her governess and I had treated her warmly. But now times were different.

I also noticed that her hair was shorter and that she was slightly taller than I remembered her. She also wore longer versions of her brother's white, fingerless gloves. She looked very professional.

Rukia's face looked downcast at my cold attitude. But something dawned on me. Did Byakuya know that she was here? "Rukia, does your brother know that you're here? I doubt that he would want me anywhere near you."

"He doesn't know. I signed up to this squad, knowing that you are lieutenant..." she looked nervous. She turned her head away, "He misses you, Sara. He's a shell of the self who loved you. You were his light in life. Lady Sumi was cast from the house the day of your arrest. He couldn't stand to look at her. She'd taken you away from him and...he will never forgive her for that. He still loves you. I hear him whispering your name in his sleep. It used to be Hisana's name he uttered, but now it's you."

"He might have loved me once, but not anymore. If he still loved me, he would be standing here instead of you. It's been twenty years, Rukia...there's no going back now."

Rukia sniffed, "I don't think that's true. We call all have a second chance," Rukia said seriously.

I turned my face away from her, "You shouldn't join without the permission of your brother. I don't want to get into trouble with him again."

"You're just afraid of facing him again! You're meant to be with him...I just know it," Rukia gripped my shoulders but I stepped back, "You have to meet him again!"

"Rukia, I am your commanding officer. While you maybe my social superior, you are most certainly not in charge of me here. You will also address me as Lieutenant Riley."

Rukia bowed her head, begging forgiveness, "Please forgive my rudeness, Lieutenant, I am forgetting my boundaries. Please accept my humblest apology."

I nodded stiffly and I flicked white hair away from my shoulders, "In any case, you should definitely ask your brother's permission to join this squad. I don't want you to get into any trouble. I don't want to get into any trouble either," Rukia pouted a little, "You'll trip over that lip," I said jokingly and her cheeks became very red.

"Don't tease me, Lieutenant," Rukia muttered.

"Okay, but...make sure you have your brother's permission, all right?"

"All right."

"All right, well...go and do that then. I will be eagerly awaiting your return," I grasped Rukia's hand and gave it a squeeze. Rukia smiled softly before starting to walk away, "Rukia," I said and she turned her head, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Lieutenant..." Rukia said before walking away. My shoulders slumped as she dud so. I breathed a large sigh of relief. A part of me suspected that this was a rouse to me and Byakuya back together. She had always supported the idea of Byakuya and I together. It was a nice idea, but an idea it would have to remain. He didn't want anything to do with me. It had been 2 decades, 240 months, 1,040 weeks, 7,300 days and 175,200 hour since I had last seen and spoken to my beloved prince. It had also been that long since I had touched or...kissed him...

I tried not cry as my lip trembled. Oh, how I ached for his touch. No, it would never happen again. I couldn't succumb to those emotions. He wasn't mine and I wasn't his.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

A/N I know it's short, but it's a filler. Also, Rukia's appearance I based on her new one in the manga (chapter 460 onwards). If you haven't seen it, look it up. I'll update soon with a longer chapter. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 25 - Nostalgia

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rukia's POV <em>**

I walked home feeling rather upset. I had wished for a warmer reception from my former governess, but what did I expect? It had been 20 years since we'd spoken to each other. I walked through the large doors that led to the Kuchiki compound. The atmosphere had never been the same since Sara's departure. Everything looked bleak.

My brother hadn't been the same since either. Sara had been his second chance at love. She had loved him back, something Hisana never could.

I walked into the mansion and many of the servants stood to attention. I waved them away, not wanting to delay asking my brother about joining Sara's squad. I knocked on my brother's door when I walked over there and I was met with an emotionless "Enter."

I slid the door open and stepped inside, "Brother, there is something that I need to discuss."

My brother turned his head to look at me. He had grown even more handsome in the two decades he and Sara had been apart. He had a different style too. He didn't wear his kenseikan nor his scarf. He also wore a much finer captain's haori. It had a higher collar with gold trim on it. Equally, Sara had blossomed in beauty even more than she had been 20 years ago.

They'd aged like fine wine.

"What is it," He asked, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been looking for a squad to take me on. My first and only option was…Squad 13."

There was a ringing silence was left behind before my brother decided to speak, "Why? There are 12 other squads for you to choose from."

"Brother, I think it's time that we put the past behind us. I personally forgave her the second I found out. I couldn't hold a grudge against her. She had been so kind and loving…kind and loving in where you had not been."

He didn't answer, "You still love her?" I asked. Still there was silence, "Shall I take that as a yes? Because you don't deny it, do you?"

"It would be a lie to say that I didn't."

"She's even more beautiful than I remember. Her eyes are bluer than even the deepest oceans. Her hair is as white as the purest snow. Her skin is like porcelain and her lips are as full and as pink as the spring cherry blossoms. Her figure isn't as childish, being curvier and a little taller, more of a woman, less of a girl. All these features are brought out by the black shihakusho she wears. She is everything that I aspire to be. She has redeemed herself of the sin she committed by becoming a lieutenant. Yoruichi has trained her well."

"I cannot forgive her that easily," He whispered.

"That means you still love her."

"Does she still love me," he asked suddenly.

"It was obvious. I think she was reluctant to even see me…"

I shuffled closer to my brother and I grasped his hand, "Maybe you could start again with her…" I could feel the tension and his spiritual pressure rise, "You don't have to start a relationship with her…just please…I cannot bear to see you so sad any more. Take a chance with her and be happy…"

"You know that it isn't as easy as that," he said, "If it was, do you think that I wouldn't have her here? Do you think that she wouldn't be my wife? Every waking moment is hell. I ache for her and what her love brought for me. I knew that he love was genuine; but the fact that she lied to me. It didn't matter if she was a noblewoman or not. I would have accepted her either way."

"She was afraid, afraid of how you would react," I reasoned, "She didn't want to lose you, but her lie did have that effect, I admit."

"Rukia, join Squad 13," He said.

I looked up, "Really? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You joining your desired squad shouldn't have anything to do with me personal feelings. Go ahead."

I smiled softly, "Thank you."

He didn't answer. He just turned his head away, letting his free flowing raven hair hide his hauntingly beautiful features and melancholy expression. This was very painful for him. He still loved her and it was painful for him to even talk about her. I had imagined, if this hadn't have happened, that there would be children running around, the Kuchiki heirs. Sara would be Lady Kuchiki; my brother's devoted wife and loving mother to his children. If my brother continued to be like this, it would only continue to be a far and distant dream.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sara's POV<em>**

I hadn't banked on ever seeing Rukia again. I told myself that there was nothing wrong in Rukia joining Squad 13. But it was the motives that I was worried about. Was this a rouse to bring Byakuya and I back together?

She was as transparent as glass.

Why did she have to do that? There was no real hope for our relationship. It was in tatters, damaged beyond repair.

When Rukia returned to give the news that Byakuya had given his permission for her to join, I was left feeling a little cold. Would she try anything? Was this something Byakuya had ordered? I doubted it, but I just had my suspicions.

I gave Rukia a tour of the barracks. Captain Ukitake was ill again, not that I resented that. I just worried about him. I dutifully followed me and occasionally asked me questions. She firmly kept away from the subject of Byakuya and me though. She didn't want to upset me, I think.

"These are your quarters, Miss Kuchiki," I said distantly, "You'll be glad to know that you will not have to share."

I saw the sad gleam in her eyes when I addressed her by her family name. However, I had to remain professional and not show favouritism. After all, I was her commanding officer and not her governess, not anymore.

Rukia took a peak into her room. It was a rather basic room, with basic utilities. It was far from the splendour of the Kuchiki mansion but these bedrooms were not meant to be particularly comfortable, just somewhere to rest your head for the night if you were staying overnight. If you were actually living there, you had a more comfortable room.

"Are you happy with your room, Miss Kuchiki," I asked. Rukia's head snapped up to look at me. She hesitated before nodding, "Something tells me that you are not happy with your accommodation. It's far from the luxury of the Kuchiki mansion, yes, but you will not be staying here on a long term bases will you? You will have to get used to the fact that everyone is equal here and no one is above anyone socially. You forget that when you walk through the door. You're not a noble here and nor will you be treated like one."

Rukia's eyes widened and she smiled, "That sounds good. A sense of normalcy is what I want. I don't want to be treated like a noble. I want to have a normal, subordinate/superior relationship with you, Lieutenant Riley."

My eyes widened as well. This wasn't what I expected, but this was Rukia…she was no normal noble. She had been adopted into the Kuchiki family. She, like her sister and I, had been a Rukongai street rat. I suppose this was a relief from a being a stuffy noble, "Well, that's good to know, Miss Kuchiki," I said softly.

"Will I be able to personalise my room, Lieutenant?"

I turned to her with a small smile, "Yes…I suppose so. Let me guess…you haven't gotten over your Chappy the Rabbit craze, ne?"

She blushed softly, "Don't tease me, Lieutenant," she pouted. I winked at her and reached into my uniform, pulling out my soul candy. It had Chappy the Rabbit on it.

"See, I like Chappy the Rabbit too," I said, rattling my soul candy container between my thumb and forefinger. A child like haze came over her and her eyes sparkled.

"Chappy…" she said softly.

"You'll get your soul candy and soul pager when you've settled in. I'll make sure it's Chappy soul candy."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Rukia smiled softly.

"I'll leave you to settle in," I said before placing my soul candy back into my uniform, "See you at the training grounds in an hour or so. We need to determine what seat we should have you placed. See you then!"

I turned on my heel and walked away, feeling a little better then when I first started, but still feeling that sense of nostalgia. I hoped it would go away, but clearly, my past was coming back to haunt me.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 26 - The Pain of Loving You

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara POV<strong>_

Later that day, I was in charge of training the squad members. Rukia was really enthusiastic about her first training day as a soul reaper. Sentaro and Kiyone were giving the newer recruits (and this included Rukia) drunken pep talks. I gritted my teeth and walked up behind them, giving them a sharp, back handed slap around the back of the head. They cried out and snapped out of their stupor.

"Lieutenant Riley, what was that for," they both cried. I glared at them.

"Please don't turn up to duty intoxicated again, 3rd Seats. It's unsightly," I said sternly, "Imagine what Captain Ukitake would think of this horrid behaviour."

They both looked at each other and their eyes widened. They both adored Captain Ukitake and displeasing him would be the end of the world to them. They both gave me low bows, "Please forgive us, Lieutenant!"

I nodded and turned back to the recruits, "Well, welcome to Squad 13. I am Lieutenant Sara Riley, nice to meet you all," I said warmly, "Please don't take example from our wonderful 3rd seats about being drunk on duty." I sent a small glare in their direction, "Anyway, Captain Juushiro Ukitake is currently ill and the duty of placing you in your respective seats has fallen to me. Of cause, you can appeal to your captain if you are unhappy with my decision. But not all of you will get a seat, so please do not be disappointed. Your time will come."

I heard murmuring coming from my squad members, "Anyway, please feel at ease. Here at Squad 13, we have a relaxed attitude and please feel free to talk to one of the high ranking officers if you have a problem, including me. As some of you will probably know, I was a teacher before I was a soul reaper. So I have those teacher instincts. Please do rely on me as well as our captain."

I drew my zanpakuto and walked forward, "Today, each of you who can unleash your zanpakuto will step forward and you will have small duel with me. Please do not fear, for this is not a fight to the death. This is merely to determine your strength. On the other hand, for those who have yet to reach Shikai, a simple Kido test will be carried out. So don't fret," I looked down at my zanpakuto, "Freeze, Kori-Hime!"

I heard gasps as my zanpakuto released, "So…who's up first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Juushiro gazed out at his lieutenant and new recruits. Sara had really come into her own as his lieutenant. Her combat skills and flash step had vastly improved, making her a worthy lieutenant. But something about Sara's face made him worry. When I say her face, I mean her continence. Although she looked happy, he could tell that there was a perpetual sadness there.

Sara didn't hide this sadness from him though. She knew that he could see right through her. Juushiro could tell that her love for Byakuya wasn't waning, not once. This was admirable but he could tell that her heart was heavy.

When he was in Byakuya's presence, Juushiro always had the same feeling from him. He could tell that Byakuya ached for his petite lieutenant. When he had been with Sara all those years ago, he seemed happier and now he had gone back to being cold and distant. Juushiro felt sorry for them both.

As Juushiro was about to sit down at my desk to do some paperwork, one of his guardsmen came running into his room, "Sir, Captain Kuchiki wishes to see you!"

His eyes widened and he was confused as to why Byakuya would request an audience with him but he nodded nonetheless, "Tell him to come in."

The guardsman nodded and ran from the room. Seconds later, Byakuya was in the room. Juushiro walked over to him, "Ah, Byakuya, this is a pleasure," he said cheerfully, "What is it that you have come for?"

Byakuya didn't answer him for a moment. He walked over to the window overlooking the training grounds. He silently watched Rukia duelling with Sara, "Is she doing well, Ukitake?"

"She has only been here a few hours, Byakuya," Juushiro reasoned, "But she appears to be doing well."

Juushiro could tell that Byakuya wasn't looking at Rukia. He was looking at Sara. He could see him clenching his jaw and gripping the hilt of his zanpakuto, "You're not just here to see Rukia…are you? Could it be that you're here to see Lieutenant Riley?"

Byakuya looked up at him with an unreadable expression, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you never visit my barracks…and I doubt you'd be here to see how Rukia is doing after only a few hours," Juushiro said, "The only other explanation is that you're here to see Sara."

"That's a ridiculous notion, Ukitake," Byakuya shot back coldly; "I don't see how it is any of your business."

"Oh, is it not? Because I take the emotional welfare of my lieutenant very seriously; so yes, I do think that it is my business. Why deny yourself anymore? It's been 20 years, Byakuya. This is beginning to become…quite silly. Yes, she hurt you, but holding a grudge for 20 years is just ridiculous."

Juushiro could tell that Byakuya was shocked by how straight talking he was, "How would you feel if it had happened to you? I loved Sara..so much and she betrayed me. That is something that I cannot tolerate."

"Byakuya, she didn't purposely go out to betray you," Juushiro said, "She arrived at your mansion with pure and innocent intentions. But falling in love with you was perhaps the worst thing she could ever do."

Byakuya's grey eyes flared, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? By falling in love with you, she left herself open and exposed. It would only be a matter of time before you found out. Or perhaps not…perhaps not if you hadn't have had a jealous noble out for your hand in marriage and would stop at nothing to have it."

Byakuya's hands clenched into fists, "Lady Sumi hasn't set foot in my mansion since that day. She was cast from the house and I hear that Yoruichi dealt with her by marrying her off to another nobleman."

"Well, I'm glad," Juushiro said, "But would you give Sara another chance? After all, you're both suffering."

Byakuya rested his head against the wall, returning to watch Sara gracefully fight her opponents. He could not deny that Sara had become every inch the soul reaper lieutenant. Her beauty was nothing to be sneezed at either. The way she gracefully swung her zanpakuto and leapt up into the air to deal the blow was the most beautiful scene he'd ever seen in his life.

He longed to feel her touch again and her press herself against him, like she used to. He wanted her; there was no doubt about it. He wanted to claim her as his own.

"Sara has many admirers, being a beautiful woman. It's only a matter of time before she takes a chance with another man. Would you be able to handle having to see her with another man? Because I don't think you could…even if you tried."

"Tell me, Ukitake, are you one of her admirers," Byakuya asked menacingly, "Because you complement her often…a little too often for my tastes."

Juushiro looked genuinely shocked, "Byakuya, I thing you're jumping to conclusions. Yes, I complement her, but that's only because I have been a father figure to her. I have no romantic feelings for Sara. I know that she would never accept me anyway…I'm far too old for the likes of her."

"Good."

"Good?" Juushiro questioned, "It sounds to me that you definitely want Sara back."

"I want no such thing," Byakuya said, his eyes betraying him. They were filled with pain and wanton suffering. Byakuya could no longer hide his feelings on the matter. He had to get out, "Forgive me, Ukitake, but I must leave."

But just as he was about to leave, the door swung open. To his horror, Sara stood in the doorway, "Captain Ukitake, I have…" Her eyes fell upon Byakuya and she trailed off. The pile of paperwork fell from her arms, scattering around the room. A tense silence built up. Byakuya stared at her. He realised that Rukia had not been exaggerating. Sara was in every essence of the phrase…a beautiful woman. She still looked delicate, but years of being a soul reaper had given her a battle worn look as well. Something which he didn't want to see in the pure beauty he saw in Sara. He wanted to reach out and touch her…to feel her…feel her soft and silky skin underneath his fingertips.

But before he could contemplate any further, he found himself flash stepping away, against his will. His brain was telling him that falling in love with her was a bad idea. But his heart told him that this was what he needed and to stop denying himself.

Meanwhile, Sara had collapsed to her knees, tears freely falling from her sapphire eyes. Juushiro sighed and walked over to the sobbing girl. He knelt in front of her.

"Forgive me, Captain…I shouldn't have burst in like that. Captain...please forgive me..." Sara whispered. As she tried to gather the papers she dropped, Juushiro stopped her.

"I'll sort this out, Sara," Juushiro said.

"But, Captain, you're ill! I cannot allow you to do that," Sara exclaimed. She began gather up the papers but her captain grabbed her wrist. Sara slowly looked up at him.

"Sara...I'm not ill enough that I cannot pick up a few papers," He said with a kind smile. He placed a hand under her chin, "Go and take the day off. This has been a huge shock for you."

"But, Captain..." he placed a finger on my lips.

"Sara, I order you to take some time off," he said seriously, "Do whatever you want with your time."

Sara nodded and shakily stood up and so did Juushiro, "It's just a shock...I should have known that this would probably come up eventually."

"I suggest that, if I was in your position, you go to him."

Sara wiped her tears away, "Forgive me, Captain, but the time for that has passed...Captain Kuchiki...doesn't want me…nor will he ever."

Juushiro sighed, "From what I can tell…that's not the case."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"You should go and find that out for yourself."

Sara shook her head, "No, I cannot." With that she ran off, leaving Juushiro alone.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

**Please Read**

**Yeah, I've reuploaded this because there were a few mistakes and i wanted to correct them. Thanks!**

Chapter 27 – Unexpected Appearances

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

I ran a hand through my hair. Why? Why did he after do that? Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did he torture me?

I had to get out for a while. I didn't know what do though. It was as if I had been beaten up with the awful truth that I was still in deeply in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. He had become more handsome with in the 20 years we had been apart.

I decided to walk to Squad 4. I was still friends with Captain Unohana. She was like a mother figure, making sure that I was always healthy and happy. She was one of the two people who pushed for my advancement through the ranks of Squad 13. The other person was Captain Ukitake.

As I walked away from Squad 13, I slowly walked through the Seireitei. Squad 4 was at least 5 miles away. I knew that if I didn't flash step over there, it would take me a good 3 hours to walk it. After about a mile, I became fed up with walking and I flash stepped towards Squad 4.

Isane met me outside. She had let her violet hair grow and it reached her waist in soft waves, "Hello, Sara, are you feeling all right? You look like you have been crying."

I looked up at her and scratched the back of my head, "I met Captain Kuchiki again for the first time in 2 decades…"

Isane's eyes widened softly, "How?"

"He was in Captain Ukitake's office," I explained, "I burst in on them and…it was _the_ most awkward and fearful moment in my entire life."

I began to cry again. Isane wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Come on, Sara, let's do this inside."

She guided me inside, not wanting people to stare at a sobbing lieutenant. We walked inside and I was walked into Captain Unohana's office. She sat me down and I heard Captain Unohana's voice.

"Sara, what's wrong," she asked, sitting next me. I looked up.

"Ca-Captain Kuchiki and I-I-I," I sobbed.

"What? What did you and Captain Kuchiki do?"

"We met for the first time in 2 decades. It was by mistake. He was in Captain Ukitake's office and I burst in on them. Captain Ukitake gave me the day off to recover from my shock."

I tried to wipe my tears away, but they just kept coming. This was too painful.

"I can give you something to relax you," Captain Unohana said, "Would you like that?"

I nodded slowly, "Thank you, Captain Unohana," I sobbed. Captain Unohana nodded and walked over to her desk. She pulled her draw open and pulled out a small pill box. She opened and handed me one of the pills. Isane handed me a glass of water and I swallowed the pill with the water. Immediately, I felt a little calmer and stopped crying.

"Now, Sara, what did Captain Kuchiki do?" she asked. I looked up.

"He only stared at me with...with those eyes…the eyes I fell in love with…" I said sadly, "Then he flash stepped away…"

Captain Unohana sighed, "Sara, It's up to you if you want to pursue this. If you still love him, which you obviously still do, you could pursue him. Was there any other signs of him still loving you?"

"He was looking me…the way he used to…"

Captain Unohana nodded, "All right, stay here for a while," she said, "And then maybe…you can make amends with him."

I highly doubted that I would do that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Byakuya arrived back at his mansion and he went straight to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and rested his back against it. He closed his eyes before opening them again. He cast his eyes on his futon. He envisioned Sara…_his Sara_…sitting on it, eyes cast down coyly and innocently, tempting him. Why did she torture him? Why did he have to see her lovely face again?

_He wanted her_; _He lusted after; his body wanted and ached for her…_

He growled and walked forward. He punched the wall, unleashing his frustration. He didn't see why he still wanted her…not just that though. He didn't just want her…he loved her more than words could ever begin or hope to describe. She was everything to him. Sara had not left his thoughts in all those years.

_His_ sweet Sara

I love you…

I wanted to tell her that.

Every fibre of his being screamed out for her touch. He had marvelled how she beautifully fit against him and how she was so responsive to everything he did. Her whimpers of pleasure when he kissed and caressed her still rang in his ears. That had been nothing like Hisana. Hisana would flinch every time he touched her and he would see the light go out in her eyes when he made love to her. On their wedding night, he'd torn her clothes from her petite body and claimed her passionately as his. But Hisana never responded to this, always letting him try but never getting anything out of it. This saddened him greatly. But when Sara came along, he felt like he'd found someone who loved him back. He was elated when Sara kissed him back that night. It was magical. He never had passionately responsive kisses with Hisana; she'd always pull away.

He had accepted the fact that she didn't purposely hurt him, but it was hard to forget. He wanted to tell her exactly what he felt and then there was nothing to stop him from claiming her mind, body and soul. Well, that's if she still loved him. He wouldn't force her. But if she did still love him, the only thing stopping him would be his own pride and her uncertainty. He'd let this go on for far too long.

After a while of leaning against the wall, deep in thought, there was a knock on the door. It took him by surprise but he took a deep breath before he slid the door open. Rukia stood there in front of him.

"Brother, you saw Sara today…didn't you?"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?"

"Captain Ukitake told me…how did you feel…when you saw her?"

"To be honest, Rukia, I felt numb…I don't know what to feel. I want her…but I just don't know how to approach her…"

"Brother, she still loves you…but Lieutenant Riley is leaving for the Human World in a week's time. If you want her, you'll have to act quickly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV <strong>_

As I finished off the last of my paperwork, I sigh and sat back in my chair. I turned my head to gaze out of the window. It was raining. I hated rain.

It had been almost a week since that fateful meeting with my former lover. It had been a painful experience. The pain of loving a man who obviously didn't love me back…was now becoming unbearable.

I stood up, but as I was about to walk out, my door swung open and a guardsman stood in the door way, panting, "Lieutenant, a noble is here to see you!"

"Who is it," I asked. The guardsman straightened up.

"It's Lady Sumi Shihoin!"

My blood ran cold and I stood, frozen to the spot, "Has she stated why she wants to talk to me?"

"She has simply requested an audience with you, Ma'am," he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Send her up."

He nodded and ran out. I backed up against my desk and perched against it, closing my eyes. I didn't ever expect to see her again. Why did she want to talk to me now? Did she want to apologise? Questions became jumbled up in mind. Before I knew it, Sumi's spiritual pressure could be felt.

I opened my eyes and what I saw next wasn't what I expected. This was Lady Sumi Shihoin…but she didn't look anything like I expected.

She was a shell of her beautiful former self.

Her golden eyes were dull and not a spark of life was shining within them; her formerly luscious chocolate brown hair was a dull and mousy; her skin didn't have that youthful glow and I even saw some old and new bruises on her right cheek.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…" I said softly, "What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask for help."

"Help," I questioned, "What kind of help would you want from me?"

"I need you to keep me safe."

"Safe from what exactly," I asked sceptically.

"My husband….i want you to keep me safe from my husband!"

"You've got a nerve coming here and asking that of me. You cannot seriously expect me to help you after what you did to me," I said icily. Lady Sumi flinched at the cool tone on my voice.

"Please forgive me, Lieutenant Riley," she fell to her knees and bowed her head, "I was a childish wench who knew nothing but her own selfish desires." I stared down at the woman before me, "Please, I need your help! You're part of the 13 court guard squads and a lieutenant! Please! I'm begging you!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Well, what is this husband doing to you? By the looks of it, it looks like it's nothing short of what you deserve after what you did to me!"

Sumi bowed her head, "I know, I know that I ruined your life and nearly killed you…but please…I'm begging you…I need you to protect me. I hear you have a good reputation within the other soul reapers."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you," I said, folding my arms. Sumi looked up at me.

"It's your duty to protect the nobles and the innocent," Sumi reasoned, "I know that I'm far from innocent with my crimes against you…but…I do not deserve an abusive husband. Yoruichi married me off to him as punishment for my crimes against you."

I swallowed. I knew that I had to forget my personal feelings. I was a soul reaper and it was my pride as a soul reaper lieutenant to protect her.

"All right," I said, "You can stay at Squad 13. I will find suitable accommodation for you."

Sumi reached out and gripped my hakama, "Thank you!"

"It doesn't mean I've forgiven you," I said seriously, "I'm just doing it because it is my pride as a soul reaper to do so."

I walked over to the door and called for some female soul reapers, "Please take Lady Shihoin to a comfortable room. She will be staying here for a while."

"Yes, ma'am," they said and Lady Sumi stood up.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said gratefully. My face remained rather cold in expression. Although I was promising to protect her, I could never, ever forgive her…well...perhaps one day, but then anyway.

"I will not be here for at least two months. I have to go on a mission in the human world. I have been posted there as a substitute for a soul reaper who has taken ill. Our 3rd seats will take of you."

As if their ears had been burning, Sentaro and Kiyone had flash stepped into the room.

"You were quick."

"Yes, I aim to please," Kiyone said.

"No, it is _I_ who aim to please," Sentaro argued. I held my hand up to stop them.

"All right, that's enough of that," I said, "Pleas escort Lady Sumi to her new room."

"Yes, Lieutenant!"'

They saluted me and then they started squabbling about who was going to be the best at looking after Lady Sumi. I grinned but then it fell. Every fibre in my being screamed out that this wasn't a good idea. But what could I do? I was a soul reaper after all.

I sighed. At least this trip would take my mind off Byakuya and Sumi. He wouldn't have to think of me either.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 28 – Sara's Mission

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person (1 week before)**_

"_She's going __**where**__?" _

_Byakuya felt numb. _

"_Yes, brother, she is going to the Human World on an away mission for 2 months," Rukia explained. Byakuya leaned against the wall. His face revealed no expression, but Rukia could tell that he was at a loss at what to do._

"_When did you say that she was going?"_

"_She's leaving in a week's time," Rukia said. _

"_I see…" Byakuya started to remove his haori. Rukia seemed confused as to why he wasn't going back to stop her._

"_Aren't you going to stop her?"_

_Byakuya looked up at her, "Why would I do that, Rukia," Byakuya asked, "She is a soul reaper and must go on the mission."_

"_Well, I'm not asking you stop her per se," Rukia said, "But shouldn't you go and tell her how much you love her…give her something to hold onto when she's fighting hollows. Didn't you tell Sara that you thought of her every day, whilst you we were in Hueco Mundo, that you thought about her every day when you fought the Arrancars, Espadas and Vasto Lordes? You had the love you had for her to hold onto. Shouldn't you return the favour and let her do the same?"_

_Byakuya turned his head away, "She doesn't love me anymore, Rukia and that's the end of it."_

_Rukia's mouth dropped, "You're lying to yourself, brother."_

"_I am not," Byakuya shot back, "Do not presume to know the secrets of my heart."_

"_You're easier to read than a book these days brother. I can see that you are suffering. You need her."_

_Byakuya didn't reply as he removed his white gloves, "Be that as it may, I cannot just go back to the way things were. The elders will never accept her."_

"_Stuff what they say! It's your house and you decide who you bring in it and who you marry," Rukia said strongly. Byakuya didn't reply. Rukia's shoulders slumped. This wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV (One week later)<strong>_

As I prepared to leave, my captain made his way into my office, "Sara, I want to wish you luck on your mission."

"Thank you, Captain," I replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

"That's good," he said, "Have you seen Byakuya since the day?"

"No, nor do I want to," I said sadly, "This mission will set things straight and hopefully, I will not have to see him again."

Captain Ukitake sighed sadly. He hated to see me so sad. He could see how sad I actually was. I was happy to go on this mission. It just seemed so unfair that Byakuya and I would never be together.

"I loved him once…but not anymore."

Captain Ukitake walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "All right, but it seems like you're just trying to convince yourself."

I looked up at him but said nothing.

"Anyway, I'll walk you to the senkaimon," Captain Ukitake said, guiding me out. We walked in silence most of the way. My mind was racing. This was going to be my longest mission to date. Although I was looking forward to it, I still felt nervous. When we arrived at the senkaimon, I turned to my captain.

"Will I be able to reside in a gigai when not fighting hollows, Captain?"

"Of cause," Captain Ukitake said, "Have you got your soul candy?"

"I do."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Sara," Captain Ukitake said kindly, "I will see you in two months today."

I nodded and took a deep breath. A Hell Butterfly flew around me as I prepared myself to walk through. I turned for one last time to smile at my captain before walking into the senkaimon. I shivered as I entered the Dangai. It was dark and cold. I took another deep breath before I walked on.

I walked for a long time, but I knew that I had to keep walking. If I didn't the Kototsu would sweep the area and kill me. I was told that it would show up that day, so I had to hurry. It would kill me otherwise.

However, I don't think that I was quick enough. I heard surging sound and I saw a light brightening up the Dangai. I screamed and turned on my heel as I ran towards my destination. It came rapidly, and my legs powered as much as they could possibly muster. My heart was going a million miles an hour. Then I saw the end of the Dangai and I just knew that I had to make it. There was no giving up now. As I jumped through the door way that led to the World of the Living, I found that the door was all the way up the air. I screamed as I fell from about 100 feet. I fell threw some trees and on to the ground.

Apart from the fact that I was dazed and had twigs, leaves and God knows what in my hair, I was fine. I stood up and removed all the bits of debris. I smoothed my shihakusho down and looked up at the sky.

"Ugh," I groaned. I walked out and looked around. This didn't seem like Japan and I was expecting to be sent to Japan. But this was different. I noticed a couple of women walking down a path way. One of them was pushing a pram and was chatting happily. They were chatting in English, which was the first thing I noticed. I was in England, my home country. I felt so nostalgic. Although I cannot remember much about my former life, it just felt so right to be here. I walked out further and walked down the path. I felt a little bit silly in my shihakusho but nobody could see me so it wasn't too bad.

A few days before I left, Captain Ukitake had told me that he had arranged for a place of residence for me whilst I was on the mission and that was where I would find my gigai. I could feel it was nearby so I didn't have to walk too far.

It was rather quiet in the park and I sat on a bench. There were no orders, so there was nothing to do as of that moment. I observed the world go by pensively. Not much had changed in 20 years. It was pretty much the same. The park I was in was the park my parents used to take me to after school when I was a child. Suddenly, I heard an inhuman roar and it belonged to a hollow.

I stood up quickly and pulled out my soul phone to see the location of hollow. However, I saw a large, monstrous shadow loom over me. I heard rough heavy breathing. Looking up, I saw the horror that stood over me: the hollow.

"Well, well, well, don't you look a tasty soul reaper…I might just eat you up before you get away."

I leapt back. His breath was foul, "I don't think that I will be your meal today…nor will I ever be."

I drew my zanpakuto, "Freeze, Kori-Hime!"

My katana transformed into the beautiful, sapphire encrusted, medieval long sword.

"Impressive," the hollow mocked, "But can you actually defeat me with such a prissy looking sword?"

"Don't underestimate me, hollow," I said, "I am a soul reaper lieutenant and I can defeat you."

I leapt up into the air as he took a swing at me with one of his large, clawed hands, "Hado #33, Sokatsui," I aimed my shot at the mask, it crumbled a little but not much damage was inflicted, "Damn.."

"Ha, your weak soul reaper spells won't do much damage," He jeered, "You'll have to do much better than that."

I leapt up into the air again and aimed my finger at him.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro," six beams of light bound the hollow. The hollow struggled to move, but was rendered physically powerless.

"What have you done to me?"He roared.

"Rikujokoro aka six staff light prison…impressive, ne," I said triumphantly, "I told you not to underestimate me."

"I think that I should be the judge of that," The hollow growled, "Well, let's see if you can handle this!"

He opened his mouth wider a red light started to form: a cero. My eyes widened. I hadn't taken that into account. I raised my arms just he fired his cero, "Bakudo #81, Danku!" a large barrier came up between me and the oncoming cero. I then leapt up into the air, swinging my zanpakuto.

"Congelo Animae!" I screamed and I smashed the hollow's mask. The hollow gave a piercing cry before the hollows enormous form dissolved away. What was left was actually a young woman. She lay on the ground, staring up at the sky. I walked over to the girl and knelt beside her.

"Thank you," she whispered. I held her hand, "What will happen to me now…?"

"You will go-" before I could tell her that she was going to Soul Society, the sky darkened and pair of doors materialised before me. My eyes widened to twice their actually size. I could feel the young woman quivering beside me. There were two skeletons with their bony hands on the handles. I suddenly realised what this actually was: the gates of Hell. I looked down at the spirit beside me. She didn't look like an evil person, but looks were deceptive.

"What is that?"

"That…is hell…" I whispered. She suddenly screamed and tried to get away. I was too numb to stop her. I hadn't ever actually seen the gates of hell in person, just in a text book. Before I knew it, the doors opened a little bit (they couldn't full open due to the two ropes that stopped it) and a long, thin sword protruded out of the doors, pursuing the fleeing soul. But the soul was not quick enough and it impaled her. Kicking and screaming, the soul was pulled back towards the doors.

Whilst all this was happening, I heard a menacing laugh, booming from the depths of hell. I was frozen with fear and my zanpakuto had dropped from my grip with a clatter. As the young soul was dragged through the doors, the doors closed and crumbled into nothing. The sky went back to normal and I heard the happy chatter of some school girls.

I sent a person to hell.

Life went on, though. The humans knew nothing of this and nor should they ever whist they are alive. The horrors that awaited them were nothing to be sneezed and didn't bare thinking about.

I stood up after about an hour, just trying to get over what had happened. With no more orders, I decided to go and find my lodgings. My hell butterfly guided me as I slowly walked out of the park and looked around. I walked down the road for a few more minutes, following my hell butterfly, before walking down a side street. I soon reached my destination. It was a rather modern looking, semi-detached apartment. It looked well kept and new. I smiled softly before walking to the door. I looked under the mat for a key and found it. I placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

I walked inside and saw a fully furbished home. There was an open plan living room and kitchen, minimally decorated yet tastefully modern. I walked up the stair cast which was located in the left hand corner and there was a fairly large bathroom with a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink. I walked up the small corridor and walked into what looked like my bedroom. It was elegantly decorated, the walls being painted a soft pink, and it seemed with a double bed and a white bed side table. In the corner was a matching wardrobe. There was also a desk and chair. In the chair was my gigai. She was fully clothed in a dark purple t-shirt; a grey cardigan; dark blue, drainpipe jeans and purple baseball boots. I think they were 'All Stars Converse'. In her hair was a small, dark purple, floral scarf that acted as an Alice band.

I decided that it would be best to get into my gigai. I walked over to it and entered it easily enough. I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked in the full length mirror. I hadn't worn modern western clothes since I was alive. I stood up from the chair and stuffed my soul candy and soul phone in my pocket. I was feeling a little bit hungry so I walked down stairs towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and it was stuffed full of food. Over half of it was sweet stuff, "Oh, Captain…" I groaned. He knew how much I liked sweets. He was going to make me fat…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person (Back at Soul Society)**_

Byakuya was fuming. Sara was being sent on a mission? Why wasn't he informed? Well, it came as no surprise. Sara wasn't his subordinate but he would have thought that Ukitake would have informed him. Ukitake knew how he felt about Sara. If Sara was killed on the mission, he didn't know what he would do.

In all honesty, he wouldn't have cared if she had gone on the mission. She was just another soul reaper doing her duty. But when he saw her again, a week before, he had been reminded of how much he actually loved and cared about her.

He stormed to Squad 13 with cool anger. His spiritual pressure was being raised with every step he took. It brought the other soul reapers to their knees as he past them. As entered the barracks, the guardsmen scurried around, trying to accommodate the angry captain. He stormed to Ukitake's office and threw open the door.

"Ukitake, where is she?"

Ukitake looked up at him with a smile, "Who?"

"Where is Lieutenant Riley?"

Ukitake sat back in his chair, unfazed by the young captain's anger, "Lieutenant Riley is in the World of the Living right now. She will not be returning for the next couple of months."

"I want her brought back," Byakuya growled.

"I cannot do that to her. She has been looking forward to this mission for a long time," Ukitake said, seriously, "Besides; she did it for you as well. She did it so that you wouldn't have to think about or even see her."

"Well, she isn't doing a very good job because I am thinking about her…all the time…" Byakuya was clearly struggling, "I want her back in the Soul Society by sunset or I will go after her myself."

"You are actually wanting to go after a woman you haven't set eyes upon until now for twenty years? She isn't a toy," Ukitake said seriously, "She isn't a toy that you pick up and throw away whenever you get tired of her."

"That's not how it is, Ukitake," Byakuya said, digging his nails into Ukitake's desk, his anger growing.

"Then tell me why you want her back now?"

"I want her back because…when I saw her for the first time a week ago…I had remembered how much I loved her…and still love her…."

Ukitake remained silent but shook his head, "I will not call her back…you will have to go after her yourself."

Byakuya stood, astonished, "Fine, I will."

With that, he stormed from the room to prepare for his mission.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 29 - Fate Meeting

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person (The World of the Living)**_

Byakuya stepped out of the senkaimon and looked around. The World of the Living was worlds apart from what he was used to. What's more, everyone spoke English and no Japanese. He sighed in exasperation.

Sara's spiritual pressure was extremely slight and he guessed that she might have been in a gigai. If she was still in a gigai, tracking her would be like tracking a needle in a hay stack. As he walked down the path way, Byakuya heard a hollow nearby. He knew that killing it would be stealing, but to leave it alive and unclensed would be a danger to the humans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV (Her house)<strong>_

As I ate the last of my dinner, my soul phone went off and then it immediately stopped bleeping. I frowned. I didn't know if my phone was faulty or not, but it was worrying. I stood up and pulled my soul candy out of my pocket. I swallowed one of them and I burst out of my gigai. Chappy looked up at me with a cheery smile.

"I'll keep your body safe, Mistress!"

"Thanks, Chappy," I said, "I won't be long. Just don't leave the house and be good; you could even wash the dishes for me."

"I can't wash dishes," Chappy pouted. My eye twitched with annoyance.

"Well, just leave it to me," I said, "Just protect the house."

Chappy nodded and I turned to leave. I suddenly heard, "Pyon, Pyon, Pyon!"

Yes, we can only guess what she was doing.

I walked out of the house giggling to myself. I then turned to my soul phone and puzzled over what was happening. Why did it go off like that and then go silent like that? I was determined to find out. Placing my soul phone back in my shihakusho, I leapt up into the air.

I looked around and that was when I felt the spiritual pressure of another soul reaper…a captain level soul reaper. I trembled a little and my breathing hitched in my throat. I wondered why I wasn't informed about it. I reached for my soul phone. I had to contact Captain Ukitake. I dialled the number and put it to my ear. I was glad when Captain Ukitake picked up quickly, "Captain Ukitake, has anyone else been sent down to the World of the Living?"

"Sara, I'm afraid that Captain Kuchiki is also down there as well," Captain Ukitake said. My blood ran cold.

"Captain, why is he down here? I don't need his help," I said, annoyance seeping into my voice. I heard Captain Ukitake sigh.

"Captain Kuchiki isn't down there to help you," he said, "He's down there to retrieve something...or rather…_someone _who is very precious to him."

My eyes widened, "Who?"

"Surely, Sara, you can guess who it is…you're not that naïve," Captain Ukitake said softly.

"Here's here for me…isn't he, Captain," I asked, knowing the answer but not really wanting to believe it. Captain Ukitake remained silent, "What should I do, Sir?"

"You're not obliged to follow his orders, Sara," he said finally.

"I know that and I won't because I have to carry on with this mission…" I said, "Is he here for….what I think he's here for?"

"I cannot really tell," Captain Ukitake said, "Only you can find that out. My guess is that he is there for what you think he's there for."

I nodded slowly, "What should I do now? Should I seek him out, Sir?"

"Do whatever you think is necessary," he said, "Provided that a hollow doesn't turn up, you can do what you want."

"All right, Sir, I will fill you in on anything that goes on later."

"Very good, Sara, speak to you later," with that he hung up. I placed my soul phone back into my shihakusho and leapt back down to the ground. I walked back into my house to find Chappy dancing around the room with fairy wings strapped to her back.

"Chappy, I need my body back."

Chappy pouted but nodded and walked over to me. I entered my body again and stretched. I didn't know that these gigais were like wearing clothes. They felt so uncomfortable. Removing the fairy wings, I grabbed my cream, hooded coat from the clothes hook and pulled it on. I also wrapped a fluffy purple scarf around my neck. I had to have a walk to clear my head.

I walked down the street with my hell butterfly in tow. I wondered why, after all this time, why he even bothered. Was it the mere sight of me that reignited his love for me? Did he truly love me? Something within me wanted it to be true. I longed to feel him pressing up against me and kiss me senseless. I even longed for him to do more things other than the innocent things.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and I watched my breath appear in the cold air, "It's so cold…" I whimpered. I slowly walked to the park and I stood in the gateway for a moment or two. I still felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure nearby. He was in the park, I knew that much.

I aimlessly wandered through the park. I didn't know if I wanted to see my former flame, but if I did, I didn't know how I would react. I sat down on a nearby bench and rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them up. But before I could do anything else, I felt a presence behind me; the same one from before. I turned my head and my eyes widened.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood behind there. He gazed back at me with an expression which I couldn't read. I stood up. He wore a black trench coat, which hung open; a pair of hazel green, slim fit trousers; a pair of brown leather boots; a navy blue t-shirt and white shirt over the t-shirt. His sleek black hair was tied in a loose ponytail which hung over his shoulder and his bangs hung around his face.

Before I could stop myself, I ran. I cursed this gigai for impeding my speed. I turned my head and saw him pursuing me with long strides with his long, elegant legs, rather than running after me. I wouldn't stop for anyone. I had thought about exiting my gigai, but leaving Chappy in public would make me worry about the consequences. She wasn't socially trained and I feared for my reputation.

My breathing became laboured and I knew that Byakuya wouldn't let up on his chase. I stopped for some air when I thought that I had lost him, hiding behind a tree. Suddenly, I felt him grab my wrist.

"Let go of me, Captain Kuchiki!"

I kicked him in the stomach and he let go of me. I ran further away from him. It wasn't that I didn't love him; I just didn't want to hear what he had to say; I want him to look at me with those eyes. As I was running, I felt his spiritual pressure rising. He was angry, I could tell that much.

Soon, his spiritual pressure was becoming too much for me to handle. I sunk to my knees, feeling sick and feeling as if there was a massive weight on my shoulders. People stopped to stare at me or to see if I was all right and I had to wave them away, not wanting them involved.

I felt Byakuya grab my arm and he dragged me to my feet, "Why are you running from me?"

I refused to look at him, "I do not deserve to be in your presence…not after what I did…so just leave me to my own personal suffering."

"You don't know how much I, myself, have suffered," Byakuya said seriously.

"I understand your suffering," I said softly, "Mine is nought to yours. I do not deserve to even be your presence so please…leave me be."

I tore myself from my grip, "You cannot even begin to understand my suffering," he said icily, "Do you know how much I actually loved you? I have replayed that day in my mind each waking moment of my life. I knew that I…couldn't live without you…I determined that very early on…and yet I couldn't bear to be near you either. Your betrayal hurt me."

"I know…but I didn't purposely hurt you…I needed the job and it was handed to me on a silver plate…it was better than going back to the Rukongai. Who, in their right mind, would refuse a job offer like that? Then again, I don't think I was in my right mind when I accepted it either."

"You certainly were not."

"I know…but it was a chance I had to take. Things would have been all right if Lady Sumi hadn't have come into the house…and found out my secret. Then again, I don't think I can blame her either. I was totally in the wrong."

Byakuya reached out for me but I flinched, "Captain Kuchiki, this isn't appropriate. We are both part of the 13 court guard squads. You of all people should know that."

"There is no one here to observe my momentary lapse in cold attitude," Byakuya said seriously.

"Oh, so you expect me to just collapse into your arms…let you kiss me…and me crying hysterically…After 20 years?"

Before he could say anything, I strode away with tears in my eyes. I just couldn't handle it. As much as I wanted him, I couldn't let him have me. I would bring dishonour to the Kuchiki name. Plus, 20 years had put such a distance between us which wasn't going to be easy to cross. I felt a million miles away from him…

…and I hated it.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N There are some suggestive themes in this chapter, but nothing is without taste and it's rather discreet.

I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 30 - His Pure Maiden

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV <strong>_

Byakuya continued to pursue me. He didn't run, but he strode in long strides. I eventually swallowed a soul candy and I burst out of my gigai. Leaving Chappy to protect my body, I leapt up into the air and attempted to escape.

I turned my head as I ran in midair. Byakuya had exited his gigai and he leapt up too. He continued to pursue me and I desperately tried to get away with a flash step. Being a flash step master, Byakuya could easily catch me up.

"Do you honestly think, that with a flash step the slow, that you can escape me," Byakuya mocked, "You call yourself a lieutenant…pathetic…"

He caught me by the wrist and dragged me back to him, "Stop it," I cried, "Why this torture? You don't love me!"

He grabbed my other wrist as I tried to take a swing at him to punch him in the face. I tried to squirm out of his hold, "Why are you trying to escape me," Byakuya hissed, "You're the one who hurt me."

"I know…" I said. I slackened in his hold, "That's…why…I cannot allow myself to be near you."

Byakuya let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and he suddenly buried his head in the crook of my neck, "I refuse to deny myself anymore…" he growled, "It's been twenty years and I _still _love you…I was a fool to let you go."

I stiffened in his arms and placed my hands on his hard chest, trying to push him away, "No…" I whimpered, "Let me go…leave me alone to my disgrace…."

I felt the sensation of his lips nipping and caressing my neck. He was trying to seduce me and little by little, I slackened against him and Byakuya slowly raised his head. He delicately kissed my cheeks and moved his arm to wrap around my shoulders and the arm around my waist tightened. With my body flush against his, Byakuya lowered his head and was about to kiss me when I turned my head away.

"Byakuya, please don't do this," I whispered, "I'm not right for you…I went against all your-" before I knew it, he had kissed me. It was a soft kiss but it was enough to shock me into silence. My muffled, pained whimpers fell on deaf ears and Byakuya started to kiss me more passionately. It was passionate, yet with slow and absolute movements, designed to make me powerless to resist him. I heard a throaty groan come from Byakuya when I kissed him back nervously. My hands, which had been resting on his chest, travelled up to gently cup his handsome face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Byakuya pressed himself against the woman he loved and craved so dearly. Sara's nervousness was making him mad with lust. He cursed himself for casting her away that day. Why had he let the elders rule him? They were only there to advise him, nothing more. Sara was going to be his. She was going to be his wife and they'd have lots of children, as many as she could possible want or handle. He was grateful for Rukia for making him see how much Sara was to him. She had grown up since the time he's first met her: she had grown in beauty and refinement, power and social status. She often had to run Squad 13 singlehandedly because Ukitake was often sick. Then men in Squad 13 all adored her, a popular choice among them. She would make a perfect Lady Kuchiki if she married him.

Sara broke the kiss, wanting air, "Captain Kuchiki, this is wrong."

Upon hearing this, his eyes widened. His anger boiled up inside him. He hated wearing his emotions on his sleeve, but his anger was becoming more apparent. He would never hurt her, but she was denying him of what he wanted the most.

"How dare you say that to me," he growled and Sara tried to pull herself away but Byakuya still held her to him, "How can you say, after that kiss, that this wrong? You still love me, don't you?"

Sara didn't answer.

Byakuya became desperate. He tried to keep himself calm and collected, trying to preserve his normal demeanour. But it was no use. Sara's eyes were wider than dinner plates. She had never seen him so conflicted or angry.

"You didn't answer me," Byakuya growled. Sara gasped and tried to pull herself away. Byakuya didn't let go of her, knowing that if he did, he'd lose her forever, "Answer me!"

The teen in him was screaming at him to show Sara what it meant to defy him. If this had taken place back then, back when he couldn't control his emotions, Sara wouldn't know what hit her. Sara eventually wriggled her way out of his grip, "Come back here now!"

Sara ran for it. Jumping down to the ground, she entered her gigai again and ran out of the park. Byakuya clenched his fists and he too jumped to the ground. He re-entered his waiting gigai and followed her. But before he could get very far, he heard a ripping sound. He turned around and saw a large tear in the sky.

He pulled out his soul phone and locked onto Sara's position. Using that, he pressed the call button. He put the phone to his ear and he willed her to pick up. When she eventually did, she sounded annoyed.

"Why are you contacting me, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Look up."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sara turned her head and to her horror, a Menos Grande poked its head out of the tear in the sky. Sara knew that it was her duty to help Byakuya, but did she really want to? She sighed and turned on her heal and back to the park.

Swallowing another soul candy, Sara burst out of her gigai and back into the air where Byakuya was. She had never fought a Menos before and it sent chills down her spine.

"Captain Kuchiki, have you got any ideas?"

Byakuya turned to look at her. She released her zanpakuto, "Freeze, Kori-Hime!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his own zanpakuto, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Byakuya's blade disintegrated into thousands of cherry blossom-like blades. The blades were all aimed at the Menos and they all caused considerable damage. Sara then charged in with her zanpakuto.

"Congelo Animae!" Sara cried and as she slashed the Menos, it was covered in a thick covering of ice and frost, freezing it solid, "Now, Captain Kuchiki, strike with your Shikai!"

Byakuya nodded, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

The tiny blades chopped and sliced through the Menos, dissolving it in turn. What were left were just silence and the occasional sound of the wind. Sara sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Well, Captain Kuchiki, you can go back to Soul Society…I don't need your help anymore."

Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto, "Are you ordering me, Lieutenant Riley?"

Sara's eyes widened but shook her head, "No, I just don't want you here is all."

"Is that because you cannot face the truth that is right here before you? What foolishness," Byakuya asked as he walked over to her. Sara looked up at him, "You never really answered my question, Sara," Byakuya said, "Do you still love me?"

Sara nodded slowly, "I have never stopped."

"Is it too much to ask to pick up where we left off?"

Sara shook her head, "That would be wonderful."

Byakuya bent down and kissed her again. This time, she didn't resist.

* * *

><p>Sara and Byakuya re-entered their gigais and walked back to Sara's temporary lodgings. Unlocking the door and walking inside, Byakuya took his time to observe his surroundings.<p>

"Is this the first time you've been in a western house, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya turned his head and nodded. He removed his shoes and then removed his coat, hanging it up on the coat hanger. He walked over to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back into his chest.

"Captain Kuchiki…"

"Call me Byakuya…as you did back then…"

"Byakuya…" She whispered.

"You'll be screaming it later."

Sara's eyes widened and turned around in his arms, "What do you mean? Why?"

"_Still innocent, I see…" _Byakuya thought. He smiled softly, "I was merely jesting."

Sara frowned but nodded. She rested her head on his chest, "I love you…and I never want to be apart from you ever again."

"I will make sure that never happens," Byakuya said, resting his forehead against hers. Sara initiated a kiss and Byakuya met her lips in a tender kiss. Sara buried her fingers in his hair and tangled them deeply within the silky mass. Byakuya gripped her waist tightly and lifted her off her feet. Sara automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the couch and gently laid her down on her back. Climbing on top of her, Byakuya continued to kiss her. Sara kept her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Byakuya," Sara's cheeks were flushed red as he kissed her neck, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Tell me if you want to stop," Byakuya said huskily, "Because once we start, I won't stop…I refuse to stop."

Sara gazed up at him, uncertainty shining in her sapphire eyes. Byakuya kissed her cheeks delicately, "Please don't tell me no," Byakuya whispered and Sara's cheeks became very red. Sara's innocence was driving him insane with lust.

"All right," Sara whispered, "I can think of no better person I'd rather do this with. Make me yours."

With that said, Byakuya unbuttoned Sara's cardigan and pulled it off her. Sara pushed the thin over-shirt off Byakuya's shoulders and threw it on the floor with her cardigan.

As their clothes came off, their passion for each other built. With every movement, their love grew. Twenty years of pent up passion was coming out all in one go. Byakuya couldn't believe that Sara was in his arms, not having ever been touched by any other man, a pure maiden: _his _pure maiden, the girl who waited for him _even _when it seemed like he was never going to forgive her.

As their passions pleaked, the soft cries of the two lovers drowned out the sounds of the outside world, making them lost in only each other.

He knew that he'd have to marry her and he had no problem with that, knowing that she could be pregnant. Leaving her in disgrace would be dishonourable on his part. He would defy the elders again and marry her. He didn't care. Sara would be his.

Later on, they both lay on the couch under a large blanket (that had been lying nearby), shielding their indecent bodies from anyone who dared invade this moment. Together, they lay in the afterglow of their tender passion.

"I love you," Sara said softly, "I have no regrets."

Byakuya nodded softly, "When we get back to Soul Society," Byakuya started, "I will make sure we can be together…I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"But what about your family elders," Sara asked, "They will never accept me."

"They will do as I say," He said, "They will accept you and if they don't I will have you anyway."

"When you say that…do you mean that you want to marry me?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Sara blushed, "I will happily accept."

"Well, if you're carrying my heir," Byakuya said softly, "I want the child to be legitimate."

Sara nodded, "All right," she said, "That makes sense."

Sara snuggled in to her love, loving his body heat, "Well, let's get some sleep," Byakuya said softly, "We need all our strength for what lies ahead."

"Are you staying here for the remainder of the mission," Sara asked.

"Of cause," Byakuya smirked, "Now that I have had you, I simply cannot get enough. Also, I don't want other men to go near you either."

"I didn't know you were the jealous type," Sara said with a cocked eyebrow, "But I like it…it makes me feel safe."

"I'll always keep you safe, Sara," Byakuya said, "I love you…."

"Good," Sara yawned, "Well, good night…" and before she knew it, she was asleep. Byakuya smiled softly. It felt good to have her in his arms once again. Never again would he let her go.

Not ever

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 31 - Worthiness

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sara's POV<em>**

Byakuya decided to stay in the World of the Living with me, leaving Renji in charge of Squad 6. After our passionate reconciliation, I was revealed to be pregnant and I decided to keep it a secret from my lover until I felt the time was right. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be pregnant so quickly, but I knew that once was usually enough.

In the time that we were together, Byakuya and I got to know each other again. It would probably have been better to get to know each other again _before _we engaged in carnal activities and getting pregnant, but it doesn't matter; we still loved each other.

Byakuya and I kept to our gigais when we weren't fighting hollows. In all honesty, there weren't many hollows to be fought; they were few and far between. But this allowed us to spend more time with each other.

We lay in bed one night, simply lying in each other's arms. Byakuya had become pretty possessive since we reconciled. It's understandable though. Byakuya had denied himself any physical activity or female company (outside of the family) during the two decades we were apart and it showed when we were together. He wasn't any less skilled, no, he was just very passionate. His kisses where heavenly and when we made love that fateful night, he held me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him. We hadn't engaged in much _adult_ activity since that night but we didn't necessarily need to. Just being in each other's presence was enough.

"I never want to be parted from you," Byakuya whispered, "Our twenty years apart were nothing but torture."

"I would rather be dead then be parted from you," I whispered. I sat up and leaned against the soft pillows and so did Byakuya. He wrapped an arm around me and held me tighter, "But do you truly forgive me, Byakuya?"

"I forgave you a long time ago," Byakuya whispered, "I just couldn't face you. I also bore guilt. I was guilty of almost executing you…I almost went through with it. If Yoruichi and Unohana hadn't have interrupted the execution, I would have done it. I was so hurt and angry. I had decided that you needed to pay with your blood. But I am grateful for Yoruichi's intervention."

I looked away from him, "I would have deserved it if you had."

Byakuya pulled me closed to his body and making me look at him. He laced his hand in mine and kissed the back of it, "I understand what your intentions were and I see that you didn't have any intention of falling in love with me…but you did and I am glad because I love you more than…I have loved before…" Byakuya trailed off. I think he felt guilty about his feelings towards me and betraying his first wife Hisana, "I never thought I could fall in love after Hisana…it takes a lot for me to fall in love. It took me a while to fall in love with Hisana. I don't just fall in love on a whim like the younger soul reapers. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Neither do I," I answered. Byakuya sighed.

"I knew that you distained me at first," Byakuya continued, "What made you fall in love with me?"

I remained silent for a while before speaking, "Your bravery; your kind nature that you hide so perfectly; your passion; your rare smiles; your unwavering sense of honour and pride. You have many faults too, but I don't care…it is all part of loving someone…you should embrace their faults and imperfections."

Byakuya closed his eyes and kissed me on the forehead, "What are my faults?"

"You want to hear them?"

"Yes," Byakuya said seriously.

"Well, where do I begin…you're arrogant, stubborn, you're prideful to a fault and I can never tell what you're thinking…but…your faults don't matter, Byakuya, I love you for who you are and that means that I must embrace your faults…"

"And I embrace yours…but I won't waste time mentioning them," Byakuya leaned forward and delicately kissed my cheek and down to my jaw. I closed my eyes, "Because, my dear, you are perfect in my eyes."

I opened my eyes again and gazed at him, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Byakuya cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful, "I think that you deserve me because I deem you so. I decide who is deserving of me and who isn't."

"I love you," I whispered before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Byakuya growled softly, obviously wanting more than just a chaste kiss. He pushed me down and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and tugged on it, making him groan into our kiss. Byakuya's hands travelled down my shoulders and down to my waist, pressing himself against me. He proceeded to pull my pyjama shirt over my head and ran his hands over my skin. After doing that, he returned to kissing me senseless. I pulled his night t-shirt (I bought him that) from over his head and I kissed his neck before kissing him again.

However, the front doorbell rang. It startled us and Byakuya broke our kiss, "Who's that?"

"I don't know…" I said softly. I moved from the bed and wrapped my silk dressing gown (Byakuya bought me it) around my slight body. Byakuya groaned in frustration and he pulled his t-shirt back on.

I walked downstairs and proceeded to open the door. My mouth nearly dropped when I did. Captain Ukitake stood in the doorway. My eyes widened and I nearly fainted.

"Hello, Sara," Captain Ukitake said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling well, thank you, Captain," I said slowly, "Can I assume the same for you?"

"Yes, Sara, I'm feeling very well indeed," Captain Ukitake said, walking inside, "I must say that I didn't do such a bad job when I got the decorators in to do this place."

I laughed a little, "Would you like any tea?"

"That would be splendid," Captain Ukitake said gratefully. I noticed that he too was in a gigai. He wore a V neck black jumper, white, slim fit trousers and black leather shoes. His long white hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, "You don't mind if I just get dress, do you?"

"Not at all," He sat on the couch and waited for me to come back. I raced upstairs. Byakuya was brushing his long, black hair.

"Byakuya, Captain Ukitake's here!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Really..?"

"Yes," I said softly. He was already dressed in a plain white shirt and black slacks. He tied his black hair in a loose ponytail that hung over his shoulder.

Kissing my forehead, he said, "I'll deal with Ukitake."

I nodded and Byakuya left the room, leaving me to get dressed.

**_3rd Person_**

Byakuya walked down stairs and turned his head to see Ukitake smiling at them, "You're distracting my lieutenant, Byakuya," he said with a small smile, "But I haven't seen Sara smile as she is doing now for the longest time, so I don't mind."

"I'm glad that I have been so useful to you, Ukitake," Byakuya said in a bored tone, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check in on my lieutenant. I also knew that you are here too and just wanted to check if you are treating her well."

Byakuya glared at him, "I love her, Ukitake," he said seriously, "I love her more than you could possibly imagine. Twenty years without the woman I love has made me realise that a life without her is no life at all."

"Yes," Juushiro said with a knowing smile, "So it would seem."

"Do you doubt it?"

"Not for a minute," Juushiro said, "Are you planning on making her your wife?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, "When the time is right. I will not rush things."

"Is she pregnant?"

Byakuya froze. He had thought about it, but Sara hadn't mentioned anything since their passionate encounter the night they reunited, "Who says I've taken her?"

"Byakuya, my boy," Juushiro said in a fatherly tone, "I maybe old, but I am not unaware of what the young get up to."

Byakuya leaned against the wall, "I don't know…it's hard to tell in these gigais. If we were back in Soul Society, I would be able to tell that straight away due to the child's spiritual pressure. But Sara hasn't spoken about it. Of cause, there is a possibility that she has been keeping it from me."

"Sara's a secretive person and…if she thinks it will bother the people around her, she won't say anything. That's the type of person she has become," Juushiro said, "How would you feel if she was pregnant?"

"How would I feel? I've always wanted be a father…but never got that chance…not with Hisana anyway. She was either too weak, too sickly or wouldn't let me touch her. Sara's my only chance now. I would be happy if she told me."

Byakuya turned his head away, letting his ebony bangs hide his face, "Sara's a strong girl. She's not the little girl I remember."

"Sara…is the woman I love…who actually loves me back. She doesn't just 'respect' me or think of me as a nice person…she actually loves me as a lover."

"I'm glad," Juushiro said, "You deserve happiness, Byakuya, you both do."

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, so it would seem."

Juushiro stood up as the upstairs door opened. Sara walked down stairs in a dark blue, cotton dress. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes of her as she gracefully walked towards him.

"Captain Ukitake, would you like any tea?"

"Actually, I'm only here on a fleeting visit. There is no need to wait on me," he said kindly, "By the way, Byakuya; Lieutenant Abarai is doing a very good job running your squad. I'd have more faith in him if I was you."

Byakuya nodded. Juushiro swallowed a soul candy and he burst out of his gigai. Opening a senkaimon, he turned to the two younger soul reapers, "I will see you in a few weeks, you two. Be good."

Sara waved as her captain walked through the senkaimon, "Yes, Captain."

Juushiro nodded and the senkaimon closed, disappearing from sight. Sara smiled softly before turning to Byakuya, "Well, shall I make some tea for us? I feel like some."

Byakuya grabbed her wrist before she could walk away, "Sara, I need to ask you something," Byakuya said, "Are you with child?"

Sara's eyes widened but she remained silent.

"Sara, tell me. I will find out sooner or later," Byakuya pressed. Sara turned her head away, "Are you carrying my child?"

Sara nodded silently, "I am."

Byakuya smiled softly, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my love. You are marrying me, aren't you?"

"Well, I'll have to won't I. You're family is desperate for an heir and they wouldn't want an illegitimate child."

"Do you regret what we did?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem," Sara said, "I just worry about what you're family will say. I lied to you and your family. I have brought nothing but shame to you."

Byakuya was dumbfounded. Why was she still thinking that she was unworthy? Yes, she made a mistake, but he had forgiven her.

"Sara, listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You do not shame me."

Byakuya pulled her to himself, "I love you…" he bent down and pressed a loving his to her forehead. "You're everything to me…you _and_ our baby."

He placed a hand on Sara's stomach and he felt for its spiritual pressure. It was faint but he could feel it. Sara placed her hand on his and smiled softly, "This child will be a very special child. Not only is this child the Kuchiki prince or princess, it is a symbol of what we have longed for and how we feel for each other."

Byakuya placed his other hand on her cheek, "Yes, that's true."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips gently, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. The hand on her stomach moved to the small of her back, pulling her to him. However, there was a beeping sound coming from Sara's pocket. She groaned softly and pulled out of the kiss, "We have to go, Captain Kuchiki," Sara said with a small smile, "We have orders."

Byakuya nodded, "Well, let's go."

* * *

><p>AN Yeah, this is only a filler chapter. But it isn't the end of the story yet. Stay tuned!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 32 – Shock

* * *

><p>When we returned to Soul Society after my two month mission, we were greeted by soul reapers of both our divisions as we stepped out of the senkaimon.<p>

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Riley, welcome back," they chanted.

"We're glad to be back," I said.

Renji and the 5th seat from Squad 13, jogged up to us, "Captain Kuchiki," Renji said, "Was your mission a success?"

"Yes, Renji, it was," Byakuya replied. The 5th seat from my division, Kazuma Takara, turned to me.

"Captain Ukitake is ill at the moment and he heavily regrets not welcoming you back," Kazuma informed. I nodded.

"It's all right," I said, "I will be over as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Byakuya and I walked on with our officers in tow. I placed a hand on my stomach. I was already two months pregnant and it was taking its toll on me. Towards the end of our mission, I had to sit out of many of the orders from the Soul Society. Byakuya ordered me to rest. I didn't technically have to follow his orders as he wasn't my captain, but he was the father to my unborn child and his heir. I had to respect his wishes.<p>

"Shall we go and visit Captain Unohana," Byakuya asked, "I want to be sure that the child is growing healthily."

"You mean to have a scan," I asked and he nodded, "Well, I don't see the harm in it. But she'll be shocked to see us together."

"I understand that," Byakuya muttered, "I suppose we did rush things in the heat of the moment but I don't regret anything…not one thing."

I nodded, happy tears threatening to fall. Renji, who had heard our conversation walked around us and blocked our path, "What is it, Renji?"

"Did I hear right? Are you pregnant?"

"That's none of your business, Renji," Byakuya said flatly.

"I know but…it's just that…Sara goes on a mission for two months and comes back pregnant! Is it yours, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Whose do you think it is," Byakuya said coolly. I smirked.

"Well, Renji, are you happy for us," I asked sweetly. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at my fiancée, Renji, know your place," Byakuya said coldly. Renji's eyes widened, but he knew better than to question his captain.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm happy for you."

I smiled and we walked on towards Squad 4. We walked professionally, not holding hands and not wanting to arouse suspicion after Renji confronted us. Some of the soul reapers we shocked to see us together as it was an alien sight to behold.

"They're all staring at us," I whispered, "Is it wrong that we're wrong together?"

Byakuya didn't answer me directly, "We'll discuss this later."

I nodded we walked in silence for the rest of the journey.

When we arrived at Squad 4, Isane's mouth dropped. She was just as shocked at everyone else, "Sara, what are you doing here with Captain Kuchiki?"

I walked over to the tall lieutenant, "I need to see Captain Unohana."

Isane frowned and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw the slight curve of my stomach. I had a slight waist anyway and any pregnancy (at any stage) would be immediately obvious, "That's not from over eating…is it?"

I shook my head, "I have a fast metabolism," I said softly.

"You look about two months gone," Isane replied, "Am I correct?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Am I also correct in thinking that Captain Kuchiki is the father," Isane asked. I nodded. I was expecting a lecture but Isane smiled at me kindly.

"All right, just wait here and I will talk to Captain Unohana," with that, Isane turned on her heal and she walked away. I turned back to my lover with a small smile.

"I love you," I whispered. Byakuya nodded.

"And I love you too."

Before I knew it, Captain Unohana appeared before us. She kind smile twisting at her lips, "I offer you my congratulations, Sara, Captain Kuchiki," she said softly. She looked a little confused though, "If you'll come this way, I will give you your first ultrasound scan."

We nodded and followed the benevolent captain towards the X-Ray department. When we arrived in the Ultrasound room, I loosened my robes to reveal my stomach. Byakuya sat in the chair beside the bed. Captain Unohana eyed us, almost disapprovingly. I think that she thought that this wasn't proper.

She applied the special gel to my stomach and proceeded to scan my stomach. I turned my head to the screen, "Well, Sara, everything seems to be in order."

"Can you tell what the sex is at this stage, Ma'am," I asked. She turned her head and gave me a kind smile.

"Yes, I can," she said, "This technology is more advanced than that in the World of the Living. Well, I can reveal that _they_ are fraternal."

Byakuya and I looked up at that, "Fraternal?" we both said, our eyes wide.

"Yes," She said with an amused smile, "You're having twins."

I looked back at Byakuya. He had gone a sickly pale. He definitely wasn't expecting that. I turned back to Captain Unohana, "A boy and a girl?"

"Yes, of cause," she said, amused, "I offer you my congratulations."

I smirked at Byakuya, "Well, I suppose I'm a happy bunny…I don't know about Byakuya though."

"Oh," he said almost blankly, "I am happy."

He held my hand and kissed the back of it. I sat up and straightened my robes out, "If I may, I would like a private word with you, Sara," Captain Unohana said softly. I nodded. Byakuya looked a little uneasy, but nodded as he walked out of the room. I turned back to Captain Unohana.

"Yes," I asked.

"I am sure that you are aware of my confusion on this matter, Sara," Captain Unohana said. I nodded.

"Byakuya took me the night we arrived in the World of the Living," I said, "We couldn't control ourselves. Twenty years of pent up passion came out in one go. We just couldn't stand to be apart from each other when we were so close and living under the same roof. It was just too much."

Captain Unohana didn't reply straight away and we were left in silence. She looked up at me and gave me an understanding smile, "You still love him?"

"More than I can say," I said softly, "Over the past couple of months; I fell even deeper in love with him. We got to know each other again and we were hardly apart. He even asked me to marry him again."

"Well, you _are_ carrying his unborn children," Captain Unohana said, "His family has been at him to marry and produce heirs for the longest time. But I wonder how his family will react to him marrying the woman who _deceived_ their lord and master."

"That's been playing on my mind ever since we made love that fateful night," I said sadly.

"Well," Captain Unohana started, "I doubt that will stop Byakuya. He isn't exactly known for listening to his family elders. He defied the elders when he wanted to marry Hisana and when he adopted Rukia as his sister. I'm sure nothing has changed."

"I don't want to cause him any trouble, but he insists on it. He says that because I was taken by him, he says that he should be the one to marry me as well," I explained.

"That sounds like something he would say. It sounds as if he truly loves and cares for you," Captain Unohana said, "I wish you every happiness."

I nodded and I hugged my body, "You don't look happy though," I said.

"There's nothing I can do now that you're pregnant. It is for the best that you marry," She said as she turned the ultrasound scanner off, "I just wish that there had been a little more courtship."

"We did that over twenty years ago," I said, "We know each other well and even better since this mission. In between killing hollows, we have been reaffirming our relationship…and strengthening our bond."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Sara, I haven't seen that smile for the longest time," She said, grasping my hand, "I just hope that you will become a great Lady Kuchiki."

I nodded, "Thank you, Captain, I hope so too."

After checking everything was all right, Byakuya decided that it would be best to get the meeting with the elders out of the way. I told Byakuya that I would stay at the Squad 13 barracks until we were married, not wanting to stay there unlawfully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd Person<em>**

Byakuya took a deep breath before entering the meeting room. He had called a meeting that night and the elders were rather upset about it being called that late at night. He knelt before his family elders as a sign of respect, although his respect for them had long gone.

"Lord Kuchiki, why, in the name of all that's holy, have you called a meeting at this hour," Noriko asked. Byakuya turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to inform you of something that will happen in about a month's time," Byakuya said without hesitation, "And this will not be discussed."

"Do tell us of what you plan to do, Lord Kuchiki," Noriko said stiffly.

"I plan to remarry," Byakuya said. The elders were stunned into silence. Their lord and master hadn't discussed marriage in twenty years.

"Who is this lady," Another elder asked. Byakuya smirked a little.

"It's Lieutenant Sara Riley," Byakuya said once again without hesitation, "I am marrying her within the next month or so. She is already pregnant with my heirs."

The elders suddenly broke out into an angry panic, "Lord Kuchiki, she betrayed you! She is Rukongai scum with not a penny to her name!"

"Actually, she is the Lieutenant of Squad 13 and a very fine one at that. But none of that matters, ladies and gentlemen. I will be marrying her," Byakuya tried to make it absolutely clear that he wouldn't listen to what they had to say, "I am marrying Sara for two reasons: the first reason is because I am deeply and irreversibly in love with her. I realised that I cannot be without her and I shan't deny myself any longer. The second reason is a matter of principal. To leave her pregnant and unmarried would be a sin. Surely, ladies and gentlemen, you cannot disagree to that."

"But she isn't a noble! Why can't you just take her as a mistress?"

"That would be a despicable way to treat her. She will be my wife, not my whore. I love her too much for that," Byakuya said plainly, "Besides, you need legitimate heirs and the only way you're going to get them is through Sara. She is a strong girl and will therefore bear strong heirs."

"We don't doubt her abilities in bearing children, Lord Kuchiki, we just deem her untrustworthy."

"Well, she had earned my trust once again and I plan to make her my wife within the next few weeks. No one will object to our marriage as I have made my decision," Byakuya said and he stood up, "Good night, Ladies and Gentlemen."

He swept out of the room, feeling rather pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 33 - Reaffirming our Love

* * *

><p>The next day, I was back at work. Captain Ukitake was still ill and part of my duty was to look after him. I made my way to his Ugendo quarters (which were separate from the main barracks) with a tray of his medicine from Captain Unohana, a pot of tea and some biscuits.<p>

I knocked on his door, "Captain Ukitake, I have your medicine for you. May I come in?"

"Yes, please do," came my benevolent captain's reply. I nodded and slid the door open. He was rather pale and he gave me a weak smile. I frowned compassionately.

"Oh, Captain, how are you feeling," I asked.

"I feel better than I did, but I am still feeling rather rotten," Captain Ukitake replied softly. I knelt beside him and gave his medicine, which he downed in one go, grimacing at its bitter taste.

"Here, have some tea, Sir," I said, "It will take the taste away from the medicine."

Captain Ukitake nodded and gently sipped the tea, "Thank you, Sara," he said softly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm here for your every need, Sir," I said softly, "I am your lieutenant; use me how you see fit."

Captain Ukitake sighed, "I shouldn't take advantage of you though," Captain Ukitake said, "You're now with child, with twins no less. These children aren't just any children either. They're the future heir and heiress of the Kuchiki family. You must look after yourself. There will be no dangerous missions for you whilst you're pregnant. You'll have to go on pregnancy leave soon as well."

"I know…" Sara whispered, "Byakuya is ecstatic. He's going to let me know when he's talked to his family elders. I'm sure that they won't accept me though…not after what I did."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this," Captain Ukitake said, "You didn't do wrong purposefully."

"But I still lied to the man I love," I said, "I lied to the one man who cared for me, the one man I came to care for. That's what bothers me the most."

"I understand," Captain Ukitake replied, "I am aware that it upsets you. But it's all in the past now and you have to put it behind you if you wish to carry on. Obviously you have learned from your mistakes, so now's the time to move on."

"Thank you," I whispered, "I love your advice and I will listen to it."

"You always do," I said, "I respect your abilities and words as one of the oldest and most respected captains."

Captain Ukitake smiled wryly and he grasped my hand, "I wish you every happiness, Sara and I am certain that you will make a magnificent Lady Kuchiki. Would you like to be known as Lieutenant Kuchiki when you're married?" I nodded, "Well that'll fine."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Captain Ukitake answered. It was Rukia and she was panting due to lack of breath.

"Lieutenant Riley," she cried, "My brother is here to see you!"

My eyes widened and I leapt to my feet, "Is it all right if I go and see him, Captain?"

"Yes, do go," he said. I turned to Rukia.

"Look after Captain Ukitake whilst I'm out for me, will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rukia smiled. I nodded and ran out of Captain Ukitake's quarters. I ran towards my office and slid the door open. My cheeks reddened as my eyes fell upon the father of my unborn children. Byakuya walked over to me and grasped my hands.

"Sara, our wedding will take place next month," he said straight out. My eyes widened and I smiled softly and shifted my hands so that they held his. I brought them to my lips and pressed them to the back of his hands.

"I'm glad…but what about your family elders? I'm sure they had something to say about it," I said. Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"Nothing they say will ever deter me from marrying you. I am not going to lose you again," His hands moved to cup my face and he leaned down. His hot breath caressed my face and his free flowing bangs tickled my cheeks.

I turned my head and reached out to slide the door shut. As I turned back to my fiancé, his lips devoured mine in a mind blowing kiss. He pressed me against the wall, pinning my wrists to the wall and pressing himself against me.

"Should we be doing this," I asked in a whimper, "What if we're caught? What about the children?"

"I promise to be gentle, my love," he whispered gently, "But I won't take you here. I want you to come to the Kuchiki mansion tonight…I want to make love to you there," he said in hoarse whisper. I blushed heatedly as he gently kissed me on the cheek, "It's been two months since our first time together…I am not a patient man, Sara, I want you again."

"Are you sure that they'll let me in? I'm not exactly the Kuchikis' most favourite person at the moment…in case you haven't noticed."

"I will wait for you at the main entrance and anyway," Byakuya said, "They will have to accept you since you are to become Lady Kuchiki. We'll have dinner first and then…well…you guess the rest."

"That's true," I said. Byakuya moved his hands to my waist. He kissed me on the lips lightly before laying a hand on my still growing pregnant stomach. He caressed the very slight bump lovingly.

"I love you, my sweetest Sara," He whispered, "You are the only woman I am willing to spend the rest of my life with."

"And I, you," I said sweetly.

He kissed me once more, "Well, I will see you tonight, my dear."

"See you…" He slid the door open and swept from the room. Just after he left, Rukia walked in. I was in a bit of a daze.

"Well, what did my brother want," Rukia asked. I locked eyes with Rukia and smiled.

"He wants me to go to the Kuchiki mansion tonight," I said, "For dinner…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else?"

"Well, you know…I don't want to reveal too much…" I said with a bright blush on my face. Rukia raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened at the realisation of what I meant.

"I hope it goes well for you…Lieutenant…" She said before stalking from the room. I giggled lightly and twisted a piece of my hair, giggling like a little girl.

* * *

><p>After work that day, I dressed myself in a deep red kimono with a gold cherry blossom design and a forest green obi around my waist. My hair was curled in ringlets and there was a red rose in my hair. I held a small, green draw-string purse that kept my soul phone and other lady things.<p>

As I approached the Kuchiki mansion, a place I hadn't set foot in for twenty years, I saw Byakuya leaning against the main entrance door post, "Hello, beautiful stranger…" Byakuya said. He wore a dark blue yukata with a black obi sash around his waist. His hair was freely flowing over his shoulders and his bangs fell over his beautiful grey eyes.

I walked over to him and Byakuya grasped my hand. He kissed the back of my hand and pulled me forward, "Welcome home, my lady," he whispered. I blushed heatedly and Byakuya kissed my forehead. I smiled softly and allowed him to lead me inside. I had a very strong feeling of nostalgia. I remembered the time I had first set foot in the Kuchiki compound. It had been a nerve wracking experience, just like this new experience.

We walked through the garden and through to his private dining room, adjacent to his quarters. Byakuya gave me one of his rare smiles, "I have worked hard to make this night a success..." he said as he pulled me to his body. He gripped my waist, "I want you..." he whispered. He knew that I wouldn't and couldn't deny him. He kissed me softly on the lips, "All right, let's wait until we've eaten. I'm sure you're hungry."

He guided me over to the table and I knelt down. Placing a napkin on my lap, I knew gazed at all the delicious food with a ravenous hunger. I blushed when my stomach rumbled. Byakuya scoffed slightly, "I'm sorry, my lord," I whispered. When I said 'my lord' eyes widened.

"Why are you calling me that? You know that I want you to just call me 'Byakuya'."

"Well, I am going to be your wife. You are a prince, whilst I come from nothing. I am not worthy to call you just 'Byakuya'. In fact...I'm not worthy of being your wife...not in the eyes of anyone who's sane anyway." I made to stand up but Byakuya grabbed my wrist. I wrenched it out of his grip and was about to walk out when he grabbed me from behind.

"Perhaps I am not sane," he whispered, "But you're not leaving. You're my fiancée and you're the mother of my unborn children. I love you and I have decided that you're the only one who is worthy of me."

I stopped struggling and I turned my head. The look in his eyes was sincere. I turned around in his arms and I rested my hands on his firm chest and I kissed the juncture of his neck, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Byakuya smiled softly and ran a hand through my hair, "I love you...that's what matters...I hope that you love me too...don't you?"

"Yes, I love you," I said, "Because, now that you're back in my life, I cannot possibly imagine my life without you."

Byakuya slammed me against the wall, kissing me madly. I squealed and tried to break the kiss, "Byakuya, we have to eat…" I gasped as he kissed down my neck.

"I'm not hungry," he growled, "Well, not for food anyway…"

I blushed heatedly. Despite having done this once before, I was still embarrassed as he seduced me in a way that made my head spin. I could focus on nothing but him; he was a drug and I was wholly addicted to him.

He lifted me bridal style and he walked into his bedroom, placing me on the futon. He climbed on top of me and pulled my obi slash loose. Throwing it away, he pulled my robes open. I had taken to wearing modern, World of the Living underwear since coming back to Soul Society i.e. a bra and a pair of panties. It was just more comfortable. He nibbled my neck and pressed himself against me.

"Byakuya, please don't stop," I whimpered, "Oh, please don't stop!"

"Oh, don't worry," he said huskily, thick with lust, "I won't."

* * *

><p>After hours of reaffirming our love for each other, we lay in each other's arms with the duvet coving us. Byakuya was still on top of me, with his head buried in the crook of my neck. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and his right hand laced itself in my left hand. I had my free hand buried in his long, silky hair I noticed that my lover had left several marks on my creamy skin. Byakuya had already fallen asleep, his energy spent. I felt myself falling asleep too, succumbing to the sleep I desperately craved. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face, knowing that the next time I sleep in his bed; I would be his Lady Kuchiki.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Right, well, it's the wedding in the next chapter. I'll try and make it extra special. I hope it will live up to expectations.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 34 – My Lady Kuchiki

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I felt the weight of my lover on top of me. I smiled and squeezed the hand that was laced in mine. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. Groaning, Byakuya's eyes fluttered open and it took him a moment to register what was going on. He looked up at me and then chuckled softly, "Good morning, Sara."<p>

"Good morning, Lord Byakuya," I whispered. I felt Byakuya tense and he went silent. Suddenly, he raised himself on his arms, pinned my wrists to the futon with his elegant hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I thought we had this conversation last night, you're not to call me that," Byakuya said with a hint of frustration. I gazed up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered. Byakuya sighed before leaning down and kissing my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as he rocked himself against me, not wanting to scream and wake up the entire mansion at that early hour.

"I love you," Byakuya whispered against my lips, "Never leave me. Please, I don't think my heart could take it."

I shook my head and whispered, "I will never leave you. I belong to you."

Byakuya kissed me passionately yet slowly once again. I loved it when he kissed me like that. It was something that I had always dreamed about. He was the prince and I was his princess. His tender caresses and movements made me insane with desire. Our night of passion had been even more magical than our first time together. Our first time had been a little frenzied, eager to know each other intimately. But this time, it was slow and tender, full of tender kisses and gentle movements.

"You're to stay here," Byakuya said as we lay in each other's arms after our passionate love making, "You're not living in your barracks. You'll go to Squad 13 in the morning and you'll come back at night."

"What about your family elders?"

"Do I look like I care about what they say? You are my fiancée, Sara; you have every right to be here."

"Yes…but what if Captain Ukitake has an attack and needs medicine at night and needs me? I'm his lieutenant."

"That's very true and very dutiful of you," Byakuya said, "But what about me? Won't I need you? You'll very soon be my wife and will have certain responsibilities. Also, you'll be going on pregnancy leave soon. Sentaro and Kiyone will have to look after him."

I groaned, "I don't think Captain Ukitake likes having all that attention, Byakuya," I said, "They're a bit much for him."

"Well, it will have to do," Byakuya said as he gently caressed my stomach, "Because, I want our children to be born healthily."

"Yeah, one of them could be the future head of the family and captain of Squad 6," I commented. But then a thought came to me, "Byakuya, what if…our daughter is born first? Will she be your heiress apparent? Or will it be our son?"

"It can go either way. If our daughter is born first, then there might be a chance of her becoming head of the family. The captaincy will all depend on which one of them can achieve Bankai," Byakuya said.

"I see…" I said, "Anyway, I have thought of a few names. I like the name 'Reina' for the girl and for the boy…I like the name 'Keichi'…but what do you think?"

"I like them," Byakuya said with a small chuckle. Byakuya sigh softly before going silent, "I want you to go on pregnancy leave after our wedding."

My eyes widened, "But that's too early!"

"No it's not," Byakuya said firmly, "You're carrying my heirs and there could a chance of a miscarriage. You're a soul reaper lieutenant and it's a very strenuous job. I should know. I've been a lieutenant myself."

I knew that any of my protests would fall on deaf ears. I sighed and traced the contours of his chest with my forefinger and nuzzled his neck with my nose, "You always have my well being at heart don't you? I love you for that."

Byakuya closed his eyes and pulled me tighter to his body, "I'm glad about that."

* * *

><p>Over the next month, I was completely useless. I had no say in the wedding preparations because the elders basically thought that I would ruin in. But I did have a say in what I wore and I wanted to wear a dress and not a kimono. Byakuya didn't mind, saying that it was my day and I should choose what I wear. He was going to wear his Squad 6 captain's uniform. This wasn't an unusual practice as I had witnessed it in the World of the Living, especially in England. The Royal Navy (and other parts of the army) wore their uniforms from what I can remember so I wasn't bothered.<p>

I had been granted some special permission from the Head Captain to go to the World of the Living to see designs for a dress as we couldn't take it back to Soul Society. I was going to give the seamstresses the design and they would make it for me.

I didn't think that the seamstresses would make a good job of it but, surprisingly, they did. Usually, they were used to making fine kimonos, not dresses. The white satin bodice was embroidered with fine silver thread and it made rose patterns. It laced up at the back. The skirt also made out of satin it was split in the middle, in the front, to reveal a decorative underskirt with the same patterns as the bodice. There was also a white lace bolero that was long sleeves that fanned out in a bell style. I had a veil that had tiny pearls sewn onto it and I also had a silver tiara that was encrusted with pearls and diamonds. Apparently, Byakuya had it specially made for me by the family jeweller.

The day of the wedding was a mad frenzy. There hadn't been a wedding here for about eighty years. It didn't bother me about the age gap between Byakuya and me. It was just a number after all and you live much longer than people in the World of the Living.

Once I was dressed and up to look like a bride, I was rushed to the family shrine to get married. The entire household were very excited that their master had finally decided to marry after so long. Word had also spread that I was pregnant too. This caused a lot of mixed reactions. Some thought that it was amazing that I was with child, but others frowned upon it because it wasn't conceived on our wedding night. But I said that as long as the children were born in wedlock, they would still be legitimate.

All the guests were already there and waiting for our marriage ceremony to begin. Everyone from the 13 Court Guard Squads and his family was there. Rukia sat in the front, tears in her sapphire eyes. I knew that you had to drink sake as part of the ceremony but I would be drinking water due to the fact that I was pregnant.

I was guided towards my husband to be and we turned to face each other. Byakuya lifted my veil from my face. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so very handsome in his uniform and his flowing, ebony tresses shining in the light.

We turned to the priest and the ceremony began. We were welcomed and then handed the traditional bowls that you used to drink sake out of. But I noticed something very strange: my bowl was filled with sake. I turned my head towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya, my bowl has sake in it," I whispered, "I can't drink it."

Byakuya turned his head to me and frowned. He turned back to the priest, "Do you know of my fiancée's condition? She is with child and cannot drink any amount of alcohol. Please replace it with water."

The priest cast a nervous glance at Noriko before looking back at Byakuya. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and turned his head, glaring at the Kuchiki elder.

"Fill it with water please," Byakuya said firmly. The priest reluctantly nodded and went to fill it with water.

I turned to Byakuya and said, "I'm sorry…I've caused you trouble."

"No, it's no trouble. You will want for nothing when you're my wife. Get used to it," Byakuya said with a smirk. I smiled back at him and turned back to the priest who had returned to the ceremony with a small bowl of water. He handed it to me and I quietly drank the water.

After that, the rest of the ceremony was a blur. We exchanged rings and said vows. But the best part was where we got to kiss each other, finally, as husband and wife. Byakuya grabbed me by the waist and kissed me with a passion that made me melt against him. We broke the kiss and we gazed lovingly at each other. Byakuya kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, my prince," I whispered.

"I love you too, my princess."

We eventually made our way out of the shrine and we were guided to the main ballroom within the mansion. Byakuya kept tight hold of my hand, making sure that this was real. When we were guided inside, we were sat at top table and we sat in special wooden chairs made for this day.

"You look very beautiful today," he whispered in my ear, "Then again, you always do."

I blushed slightly and turned to him, "You look very handsome too."

I saw many of the guests smiling at us. I saw Yachiru, who had become quite a vivacious woman in twenty years, beaming dreamily at us. Byakuya glared at her slightly, due to all the trouble Yachiru used to cause him.

We were given lots of wedding presents and it was generally money, as was the tradition. We decided to put some of the money to our children's future and the rest was to go to me. Byakuya claimed that he didn't have any need for it, but in some ways, I didn't need it either.

* * *

><p>During the party, we decided that we needed some time to ourselves so excused ourselves for a while to go walking in the garden. I linked my arm in his and we walked towards the cherry tree grove: the spot where we first confessed our feelings of love to each other. Byakuya turned to me and grasped my hands in his.<p>

"Are you happy?"

"Happy," I asked, "Of cause I am," I removed my hands from his and cupped his handsome face, "Nothing could make me sad now. I feel blissful and I want it to stay that way."

"I'm glad you're happy, my Lady Kuchiki," he said as he cupped my own cheeks. My hands slid to his chest and pressed myself against him.

"I've longed to hear you say that," I said, "I finally belong to you as your wife and…I never want to be parted from you either."

"I'll never let you go," Byakuya said flatly and he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I'd be damned if I did."

"Yes you would be," I replied as I ran a hand through his hair, "I never want to lose you either." I buried my face in his chest.

"You won't lose me," Byakuya said, "I have endured a lot: physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm sure that I can endure some more."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard," I said, "You are very precious to me and I know that we're both soul reapers but please look after yourself."

"So, are you going to give me a lecture, Wife," Byakuya asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's for your own good," I said cheekily, "Everyone needs a good lecture now and then…even you, my Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya kissed me on the nose and it shocked me. With a sardonic smiled he said, "Well that silenced you."

I pouted at him but reached up and gripped his shoulders. I kissed him in the edge of his mouth.

"Come on," I said, taking him by the hand, "Let's get back to the reception. I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us."

"Yes, I'm sure they are…" Byakuya murmured, "All right, let's go."

I smiled at him and he allowed himself to be led back to the mansion and back to our party.

* * *

><p>As we lay in bed that night after all of the guest had gone home and we had consummated our marriage, I lay awake, admiring my husband's beauty. He had me securely in his arms with my head on his chest. I was lucky to have him back. I knew that I didn't deserve such a man. He was too good for me.<p>

I never wanted this to end and with my son and daughter on the way, I was completely ecstatic and ready to become a mother. I was content and I had my husband in my arms. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>AN No, before you ask, it isn't over yet. I was also thinking of doing a sequel and I have come up with a few ideas.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it

**I'd get your tissues, it's going to get emotional :(**

Chapter 35 – A Happy Ending?

**_3rd person – 6 months later…_**

* * *

><p>"My waters have broken," Sara screamed, "Somebody…please help me!"<p>

Maids scurried about and Rukia jumped up to support her sister-in-law. Sara was guided to the futon in the room she shared with Byakuya. Rukia removed Sara's heavy kimono and left her in the thin yukata underneath, making sure that Sara didn't over heat. She tied Sara's now long, hip length hair into a pony tail and clipped her bangs from her now sweaty forehead.

Rukia supported Sara's back and held her hand, "Somebody, please alert Squad 4 for her," Rukia cried to the chamber maids who were running about frantically. Sara's head rested on Rukia's shoulder, under her chin.

"Will someone tell Byakuya," Sara said weakly. Rukia gasped and nodded.

"Tsukasa, get you to Squad 6 and tell Captain Kuchiki of this matter! Go now!"

"Yes, Lady Rukia," she said with a quick low bow. As she did so, Retsu, Isane and Hanatarou were walking towards the bedroom.

"Is Lady Kuchiki in that bedroom," Retsu asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tsukasa replied, "She's just through there."

"Thank you," Retsu said before making her way into the bedroom. She walked inside and rushed over to the bed. Kneeling beside it, Sara had a look of relief on her face.

"Captain Unohana," Sara said weakly, "Thank you for coming."

"No need to thank me, child," Retsu said kindly. She turned to Rukia, "Miss Kuchiki, it would be better if you stayed out of the way."

She turned to a now pale Hanatarou, "Hanatarou, would you place yourself where Miss Kuchiki was? That way, we won't have you fainting."

Hanatarou nodded eagerly and Rukia gently showed him how to hold her. Sara squeezed his hand tightly, "Hanatarou, I'm sorry if I break your hand," Sara whispered. Rukia knelt by the futon, keeping Sara's legs down.

"Oh, it's all right, Lieutenant Kuchiki…" he said weakly. Isane smirked at him.

"Get used to it, Hanatarou," she said, "You might have to deal with more pregnant women in the future."

Hanatarou went even paler, "Great."

Retsu and Isane cast worried yet amused glances at each other.

"Where is my husband," Sara cried out in agony, "Where is Byakuya? He should be here by now!"

Sara buried her head in the crook of Hanatarou's neck, unable to bear the pain. Hanatarou tightened the arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tsukasa was about to make her way out of the Kuchiki mansion when Noriko stepped in front of her, "Where do you think you're going?"<p>

"I'm going to retrieve Lord Kuchiki, my lady;" Tsukasa said timidly, "Lady Kuchiki has gone into labour."

"Has she now…? Well, that's not something that you should be bothering Lord Kuchiki about," Noriko said stiffly, "He's a very busy man. Get back to work."

With that, Noriko stalked away. Tsukasa felt torn. Sara needed her husband as this time but if she disobeyed Noriko, a Kuchiki elder, she would be punished for sure. She knew that she wouldn't be much good if she was punished severely.

She walked back to the bedroom, "He'll be on his way." Tsukasa lied. Rukia nodded.

"Very good, Tsukasa," Rukia said. Tsukasa felt a pang of guilt. Her mistress looked so distressed due to being in the middle of giving birth. Her distressed cries made her heart ache. She knelt by her mistress and held her free hand, something Sara was grateful for. She mopped her forehead with a cool flannel.

"Be calm, mistress, you can do it," Tsukasa soothed. Sara panted and pushed as hard as she could.

"Byakuya should be here by now," Sara cried out.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Tsukasa said. Rukia looked up at her.

"Are you sure that you told him," Rukia asked. Tsukasa nodded quickly.

"Yes, ma'am," Tsukasa replied. Rukia raised an eye brow but accepted the fact that Byakuya was a busy man but thought it odd that he wouldn't want to be there at the birth of his first born children.

After another three hours, the first child was born and to Rukia's disgust, Byakuya still hadn't shown up.

"It's a girl," Retsu announced, "A healthy girl."

Sara smiled as she heard her daughter's soft cries but she knew that it wasn't over. She still had her son to give birth to, "Get this thing out of me!"

"All right," Retsu said, "You will need to work extra hard for this."

"I can't…" Sara whimpered weakly, "I'm too tired."

"Sara," Retsu said softly, "Listen, there's no other way this child is going to come out. Now, I can see the head. It shouldn't be long now.""It hurts," Sara whimpered, tears pouring Sara's cheeks, "Please help me…" She squeezed Hanatarou and Tsukasa's hands, needing something to hold on to.

"I can only help you if you push," Retsu replied.

Sara nodded and prepared herself to push, "I'm ready."

"Good girl," Retsu said, "Now, do it now."

Sara cried out in pain as she pushed her son out bit by bit. Eventually, her son was born…but there were not cries of distress. Isane took the baby boy away to examine him.

"What's happening," Sara asked, "Where is my son? Isane, what's happening?"

Retsu looked up at Isane and back to Sara, "You're son…I don't know what happened, but your son…" she struggled to keep her tears back. Sara pale face looked expectant.

"What's wrong, Captain," Sara asked, her voice hoarse from her screaming. Retsu swallowed.

"I don't know how to tell you this…but…but your son didn't make it," Retsu said with a broken voice. Sara's eyes showed disbelief.

"Please don't say that…" Sara's tears silently rolled down her cheek. "Was it my fault?"

"No, it wasn't," Retsu said, "Don't blame yourself. It appears that this child died quite recently, obviously between your last scan and now. Sometimes it happens. Childbirth is a risky business. You never know what will happen."

Sara nodded, "Can I see my little girl?"

"Of cause," Retsu said and Isane handed the little bundle to Sara. She gazed at her newborn, lovingly.

"She's beautiful," Sara whispered. The little girl stared at her mother, trying to make sense of everything. The little girl had steel blue eyes, a mixture of blue and steel grey. Her skin was pale and from what she could tell, she had white tufts of hair. Sara couldn't even look at her dead son, it was too painful. "I want to call her Reina."

"It's a beautiful name," Retsu said. Sara nodded and she tried to dry her oncoming tears. Hanatarou, who was still supporting her, fluffed up her pillows. Tsukasa stood up, "Tsukasa, where is my husband?"

Everyone looked at her, "I…didn't tell him…" she said timidly.

Rukia jumped to her feet, "You didn't tell him? Why not?"

"I was ordered not to do so," Tsukasa trembled, "By Lady Noriko, my lady."

"That bitch…" Rukia whispered. Rukia immediately flash stepped from the room. Tsukasa sank to her knees.

"Please forgive me, Lady Kuchiki," Tsukasa whispered, "She told me that he had better things to do than help you with your labour. She also threatened to punish me if I so much as went to get him."

Sara bit her lip, "Rukia's gone to find him, and all will be well."

Reina was placed in her cot next to the futon and Sara was left alone at her request. She wanted time to tell her husband about their partial lost.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rukia ran through the halls of Squad 6, looking for her brother. She tore open his office doors and opened the office door. Byakuya was calmly doing some paper work and he looked up when he saw his sister, panting in the doorway.<p>

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Sara's just given birth," Rukia said.

Byakuya immediately stood from his chair, "Why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"I'll give you three guess of who told Tsukasa not to tell you," Rukia said with her hands on her hips. Byakuya guessed immediately that it had been Noriko. He clenched his fists.

"Is Sara at the mansion," Byakuya asked.

"Yes, but there's some bad news about…the birth…but I'll leave Sara to tell you," Rukia said. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Bad news," Byakuya questioned, "Did I hear you right?"

"As I said, Sara wants to tell you herself," Rukia said. Before she could think, Byakuya had flash stepped from the room. Rukia sighed sadly. This was supposed to be a joyous day, but now it just didn't feel like that at all.

* * *

><p>When Byakuya arrived back at the mansion, he felt for the spiritual pressure of his wife. He followed it to their bedroom and he slowly slid the door open. His eyes lay on the small woman in his bed. The sheets that covered her made her look even more small and delicate. Her snowy white hair was splayed out behind her. He heard strangled sobs coming from his wife. When Sara felt her husband's spiritual pressure she turned her head and sat up gingerly.<p>

"Byakuya…I'm so sorry," Sara sobbed. Byakuya walked over to the bed and knelt down. He cupped Sara's face kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What happened? Tell me," he whispered.

"I lost our son…he died…" Sara choked, "Please don't be angry with me, Byakuya, I tried."

Byakuya immediately embraced his wife, pulling her quivering body into his strong arms. Sara sobbed against his chest, "Sara…" Byakuya whispered, "I don't blame you…at least we have one child."

"But it doesn't stop me from feeling bereft, Byakuya," I said, "I loved him before he even left my womb."

"As did I," Byakuya replied. He looked over into the cot that rested beside the futon, "Is our daughter in that cot?"

"Yes," Sara replied, "I've already named her."

"What did you call her?"

"I've called her Reina," Sara replied, "Do you want to hold her?"

Byakuya nodded and Sara reached into the cot to pick up the little princess. She placed Reina into Byakuya's arms, "She's beautiful," Byakuya commented.

"Yes she is," Sara said, "She has blue grey eyes and white hair."

"She's the image of you," Byakuya said, "And so very beautiful. I will have to fend off any male suitors when she's old enough."

"Your fatherly instincts are kicking in I see," Sara chuckled a bittersweet laugh. She loved how Reina gazed up at her father and Byakuya smiled one of his rare, cheerful smiles.

"At least we have this child, my love," Byakuya said, "Remember; we can always have more children if you wish it so."

"I know that, Byakuya, I just wish that…he didn't have to die," Sara whispered. Byakuya place his child back into cot and embraced Sara again. He kissed her on the lips tenderly and Sara clung to him desperately.

Perhaps it wasn't the best way to start their family with the death of one of their children, but at least they had one child and they loved that said child.

But would they live happily ever after? No, because there is no happily ever after, life goes on. We can only hope life is kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, that's the end of this story and it made me cry. **

**_But_**

**It isn't the end! No! I have a sequel planned and there's gonna be a big twist. So, if you want it in your mailboxes, you'd better put me on _author _alert rather than story alert and you will get it straight away when I post it and you won't have to go looking for it. Of cause if you're reading this years (or weeks) later perhaps…you'll just have to look on my profile. You'll know it when you see it. **


End file.
